Teenage Mutant Ninja Kitten?
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: What happens when the turtles meet another mutant and her pet cat? What happens when they accept them both into their home and allow them to join their team? Well, the obvious. They trust them and they become (kind of) part of the family. This is my OCs side of the story. Follows the episodes of 2012 version. Picture is drawn by me and is my OCs ref so you know what they look like
1. How It All Began - Part 1

**I know I know... I shouldn't be starting _yet another goddamn fanfic_... But who can blame me? I mean, everyone probably has a few stories that they are working on at once and haven't finished at least one yet...right?**

**Anyways, I've already written out atleast 10+ eps/chaps so far. I'm gonna be posting daily. Maybe. Only if I can keep up with myself XD This chapter starts somewhere between Turtle Temper and New Friend, Old Enemy. I don't know how far in between, but my OC will be in New Friend, Old Enemy. I love my OCs! I created her pic and bio first before I even started the story and I instantly fell in love with her (no I'm not bi or lez, I just like her char). If you end up following this story, I'm pretty sure you'll figure out why I like her so much :3**

**Enjoy!**

A sigh escaped the teenager's lips as she opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle of milk, and chugged it before throwing the now empty bottle away in the trash can. Tracy Kittin had just gotten up from one of her long naps, which she thought to be 16-hours this time. "A new record…?" She muttered to herself as she checked the calendar that was hanging on her fridge. Her longest nap in her records was…11-hours. She smirked and threw her arms in the air with a shout. "A new record," she exclaimed, laughing. She then dropped her arms back to her sides and shook her head at herself, still smiling. She wrote down the new record in the cat calendar before stretching for the second time that morning, her arms stretched above her head. She stood on the tip of her toes for a few seconds before dropping down again. She then scanned her kitchen.

Tracy didn't live with a family of her own like normal teenagers her age. Nope. She wasn't even normal! She may look like just any normal human girl at the age of 15 or 16, but she was hiding a secret from the people around her day after day. She has cat ears on top of her head and a long tail. Her feet and hands aren't exactly normal either. Her feet are cat paws while her hands are kind of furry and have sharp nails that she can make grow long and sharper as she pleases. And with that being said, she has the instincts of a cat. She can yowl, hiss, growl, and purr just like a cat. She can crawl on all fours, she can run fast, and she can leap high and climb on things humans can't. She is also nocturnal, and she takes long naps just like any other cat. And, she can turn into a cat with gleaming yellow eyes. She can stay that way for as long as she wants, but if she is touched by the hand of a human, she will be turned back to her original form. She can also understand cats very well. She is skilled at fighting a bit, too, but she won't go as far as to announce it to the world and go looking for a fight. She knew a bit of martial arts, but not much. She did know enough to be able to protect herself though. That's what she can do. And you know what she is? Tracy Kittin, pun intended, is a mutant.

Since Tracy wouldn't be considered "normal" among the humans, she has to live by herself where no one can find her. Where, you might ask? She lives in an abandoned apartment building in the city of New York. The water and electricity is still turned on, so it works out just fine for her, but she won't know how long that will last. The building isn't that messy for an abandoned apartment. It was actually quite tidy. It wasn't as tidy when she first found it, but she was able to clean it up a bit to her liking and live there. While she was cleaning up the apartment, she found a kitten that had been abandoned and left alone. She took it in as her own and they travel almost everywhere together. And any cat that they see, immediately likes her because of her ability to understand cats.

Tracy blinked at the familiar meow and turned around to see her feline companion come walking up to her, rubbing up against her leg. She smiled before picking the cat up and allowing him to climb onto and lay across her shoulders with his tail curled around her neck slightly. "G'mornin', Lucifer," she purred, scratching the bottom of his chin. He purred back with a soft meow. He then stopped, seeming to realize something and then gave her a quizzical look and meowed. "Oh my bad." She giggled before petting the top of his head. "Good _afternoon_, Lucifer. Better?" He nodded his head slightly as he purred in content. She rolled her eyes before slipping on her custom-made trench coat and pulled the hood over her head, shadowing her face and hiding Lucifer in the process. Only his gleaming yellow eyes could be seen. She wrapped her long tail around one leg so it wouldn't look too suspicious. Lucifer rested his head on his paws as she walked down the stairs and out of the building.

The block was kind of deserted, too. No one seemed to be alive on the block or even walked on that side of the block. It was kind of strange, but Lucifer and Tracy got used to it. Tracy stuck her hands in the trench coat pockets before walking down the block and towards the stores that were only a few blocks away. She was getting low on food so she headed for the market. Once there, she walked down the different isles of produce and searched for something that would interest the both of them. Once they found a couple of things they liked, or might like, she stuck the items in her large pockets out of sight from any of the humans. She then tried to exit the store unseen, but that was kind of hard when someone walked in with a hood over their head and walked everywhere with it on. One of the market workers noticed her and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going with all that food," he asked, narrowing his eyes threateningly at her. He was kind of an intimidating man. He was quite tall and had a nice build, but he was older and had a beard and mustache that needed to be shaved and messed up his good looks.

"What food?" Tracy asked innocently, tilting her head up slightly so that he could see her eyes.

"You're real slick, you know that? But not slick enough!" The man grunted and then grabbed onto her wrist.

Tracy narrowed her eyes and let a small hiss escape her lips before she wrenched her wrist out of his grasp and then kicked the man in the stomach, sending him skidding on the floor on his back a few feet away. People stopped what they were doing to look over and see what was going on, gasps and murmurs echoing around the store. She scoffed before whipping around and racing out of the store. Anyone who tried to follow her was quickly eating her dust. She dodged through the crowds and ran back to her apartment, opening the door and closing it behind her. And just in time, too. She could hear the echoes of police sirens drive by and head for the store. She walked up the steps towards the living room before taking off her hood and glancing out the window. She could see a crowd of people gathering around a few police cars that were stopped in front of the market a few blocks away. No one seemed to have known where she had gone.

Tracy glanced to Lucifer, who was sitting atop her right shoulder and staring out the window curiously as well. "Well, looks like I'm on the wanted list again," she drawled. He nodded his head in agreement, stilling staring out the window. She rolled her eyes before moving towards the fridge and cabinets. She took out the food and put them away in their respectful places. She then took off her trench coat and set it on the chair that stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She took out a package of salmon and opened it before setting some on the counter for Lucifer. He immediately jumped off her shoulder and began to chow down on the fish. Tracy then took the rest of her salmon and walked into the living room. She set the package of salmon on the couch before walking over to the TV and grabbing the remote. She sat down on the couch next to the package, only to find Lucifer back and eating more salmon. She rolled her eyes and pressed the power button on the remote and the news channel instantly came on.

Tracy grabbed the package of salmon and set it on my lap, making Lucifer move so that he can easily reach it, and began to munch on chunks of salmon. The news channel showed some reporters that were talking to some people at the market that she was just at. She immediately recognized the guy that she had kicked. And obviously Lucifer did too, because he hissed softly.

"_I saw this teen with a trench coat, the hood over her head, come into the market earlier. I didn't think much of it until I saw her leaving a few minutes later. She didn't bother to go to any of the checkouts, but I knew she had some food stashed in those pockets of hers,"_ the man explained.

"_Did you confront this girl?"_ The reporter, a woman by the sound of her voice, asked.

"_Yes, I did in fact. I grabbed her wrist and began speaking to her. She denied having any food in her pockets and when I was going to take her to my manager, she wrenches out of my grasp and kicks me, sending me flying about 5-feet away! I've never seen anything like it!"_

"_Have the police found this girl yet?"_

"_No, she disappeared around the area of that abandoned block. I doubt she lives over there. She has to have a family, right? She must have used that area to escape before making her way home."_

"Idiot," Tracy laughed, clicking over to a different channel just as they were showing some footages of her 'sending the man flying' on some of the store cameras. "We _live_ on this block, and they think I have family? Yeah right!"

Lucifer agreed with a flick of his tail, having leapt on her shoulders when the news channel had come on. The next channel had a space cartoon. Arching an eyebrow, Tracy watched as one of the men at a console began to freak out and then the captain slapped him to calm him down. "Okay…this is retarded…" She turned the TV off before flicking the remote gently onto the floor. "Okay, time for another nap."

Lucifer agreed once more and leaped onto the back of the couch as she turned into an orange cat with darker and lighter markings. Her blue bandanna with a darker blue paw print on it that had once been around her neck in her original form was still tied around her neck. She curled up on the couch with her long tail curled around her body. Lucifer jumped down and curled up close to her, setting his head on her back. They both lay there purring softly in content and fell asleep together.

The next time Tracy woke up was at dusk. Lucifer had moved to another part of the couch to get comfortable and was now sound asleep again. Tracy changed back into her original form and stood up, stretching. She then walked into the kitchen, her long tail swishing slightly behind her as she walked, and got out another bottle of milk. She chugged it and threw the empty bottle in the trash. She then walked back into the living room and knelt down beside the couch, scratching the top of Lucifer's head softly with a nail. "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon," she whispered. The only sign of acknowledgement she got from him was a purr and a flick of his ear. She smiled before walking out the door, grabbing her custom-made trench coat on the way and put it on, and exited the building to the roof.

Once on the roof, Tracy put on her hood and took a deep breath of fresh air. Well, as fresh as city air can get. She then sat down on the edge of the roof, one knee up and the other leg hanging down while one arm lay across her knee, her hands clasped together in her coat sleeves that concealed them. She watched some cars pass by, few that they were since it was the "Abandoned Block". She watched as the sun went down completely, making the colored sky turn purple and then a dark blue. Once the moon was high enough and the city was quiet enough to her liking, she stood up and jumped down onto the pavement below, landing on all fours, before standing up straight and walking down the sidewalk to the right, her hands in her pockets. Since it was dark, she didn't have to wrap her tail around her leg, but she still kept it concealed inside of her trench coat, as well as keeping her hood up.

After walking for a few blocks, Tracy got a strange prickling feeling in her skin. It was a feeling that she had felt before a few times and was well aware of. Someone was following her, and she could feel it. Acting like she was just sky-gazing at the star-less night sky, she stopped and tilted her head up, making sure to keep her hood on her head, and turned around slowly, acting like she was trying to locate the moon. Catching a quick glimpse of a few figures in black suits, she turned around and began walking again, but this time a little faster. She turned into an alley that turned out to be a dead end and just stood there, staring at the wall until she knew that her followers were blocking her only chance of escape. Well, not really her _only _chance. She then turned around to face her stalkers.

With her night vision, Tracy could tell that the four people were identical, clones if you will. And they all had expression-less looks on their faces. They moved forward with their hands outstretched, reaching towards her. In one motion, she made her nails grow into longer claws and slashed two times at the nearest man before knocking him to the ground with a swift kick to the head. She blinked in surprise and gasped softly as the man fell, the head being knocked off and bounced away, sparking as it did. Feeling very freaked out, she leaped from building to building on either side of her and used her claws to help her reach the roof before running away atop the buildings. She ended up passing another figure that looked kind of strange and she skidded to a halt, as did the figure. She turned to get a better look at the figure and, from the help of a street light nearby, could easily see that he was a mutant. He was like her! But the only thing different about him was that he was a turtle, and he had a staff attached to the back of his shell along with a purple mask on his face. He gasped when he saw Tracy, or at least her trench coat.

"You're the one from the news channel!" He pointed at me with realization. His hand had two fingers and a thumb. Strange…

Tracy took a slow, nervous step back before whipping around to run, but Purple was faster. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She just stood there, staring at him, and then tilted her head down. She could see that he was reaching for her hood, but she didn't do anything, just squeezed her eyes shut. She felt her hood slide down behind her head. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes slowly, glancing at him. He seemed to be in a state of astonishment and…awe? She lowered her large cat ears and glanced away, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Hey, Donnie!"

"You missed beating up some Kraang!"

Startled at the voices that sounded close by, Tracy immediately pulled her hood back over her head and whipped around. She ran away along the roof, leaving Purple to stare after her, until she found an alley that went all the through and leaped down into it. Landing on all fours, she stood and ran away towards her apartment. Reaching the familiar "abandoned" building, she opened the door and slammed it closed behind her, leaning her back against the door as she panted. She stayed like that for a few moments before finally catching her breath. She then ran up the stairs and closed the door to her apartment.

Lucifer was waiting for her, perched atop the island in the kitchen. He tilted his head as he gave her a quizzical look, flicking his ear and tail as he did so.

Tracy shook her head as she took her trench coat off and hung it on the chair again. "Nothing, I just ran into some trouble," she told him truthfully. She then got out another bottle of milk and got out a small bowl. She poured some milk in the bowl and set it on the island for Lucifer before putting the bottle back in the fridge. She then walked over to the window that was in the kitchen and set her elbows on the frame, staring out of the clear glass.

Four familiar-looking figures on a roof across the street caught Tracy's attention and she cocked her head to the side slightly. Well, one of them was familiar but the others just looked like him. They were mutant turtles, and Purple was among them. The others wore a red, blue, and orange mask on their faces. Blinking, she caught a glimpse of something purple coming towards her and she was able to take a step back before it hit the window and broke the glass, sending her skidding back on the kitchen floor and hitting her head on the island. Rubbing her head, she quickly got up and went over to the broken window and glared down at whoever shot at her. "What the hell?!" She shouted and then gasped, her eyes widening. The clones from before, though some of them were bare of any skin or human appearances, were standing by a van with some high-tech guns, which was what probably shot that purple stuff.

Tracy stumbled back a bit before whipping around and grabbing her trench coat, slipping it on. "Come on, Lucifer, we gotta go, _now_!"

Lucifer had his back arched and fur fluffed from the blast. But at the sound of her demand, he immediately leaped onto and lay across her shoulders with his tail curled around her neck.

Tracy pulled the hood over her head, concealing him and her ears once more, before moving over and leaping onto the window frame on all fours. She glared at the clones before turning and climbing up to the roof with her claws. She then started running along the rooftops, wanting to get as far away from those droids as she possibly could. Once far enough away, she leaped onto a higher part of an apartment building and stayed on all fours. She turned so that she could keep watch the way she had come. Lucifer leaped down from inside her hood and to the roof below before padding off in the direction behind her. She told him to be safe before keeping watch.

Tracy's ears twitched from beneath her hood as the sounds of fighting echoed over to her. She listened as the sounds of shots from those high-tech guns went off, shouts were heard, as well as blades and chain-rattling. It went on for several minutes before it grew quiet again. She narrowed her eyes before thinking. "How the hell did they find my place in the first place," she asked aloud. She then realized something as she finally felt something on the skin of her neck. She reached up and took it off, staring down at the small device in her hand. It looked exactly like the tech from those purple-shooting guns those droids had. She growled and threw it against the floor. "Damn it!" She hissed.

"Hello, there!"

Tracy gasped as she lost her balance and fell off the high part of the roof, landing on the lower part on her back. Groaning, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and held her head, having hit it on the lower part when she fell. She hadn't noticed that her hood had fallen down and her ears were clearly visible. She opened her eyes and then gasped, her ears back, as she noticed the four turtles standing where she once was atop the higher part of the roof.

Purple jumped down and held out his hand to her. "Are you alright?"

Tracy blinked, staring at his hand before taking it hesitantly, allowing him to pull her to her feet, or paws. Purple stared at her hand in surprise, seeing and feeling the non-normality of it, like his. "It's you again…" She muttered as she retracted her hand from his once she was standing, shoving her hands in her pockets so they could be concealed. She wasn't used to showing her 'physical attributes' to others.

Purple nodded before glancing at his – brothers, twins? – as they jumped down to land beside him. Blue stepped forward. "Sorry for the scare meeting," he apologized. He looked like the serious one. Red looked like the grumpy one. Not sure what Purple is…but a gap between his teeth could be seen when he opened his mouth to speak. Orange just looks happy-go-lucky or something. "Do you know why the Kraang are after you?"

"Kraang?" Tracy tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Those alien robots that attacked you," Purple explained.

"Oh, um… No, I don't," Tracy lied, shaking her head slightly. She averted her gaze and then looked back at them when one of them spoke.

"Well, I'm Leonardo." Blue introduced himself before pointing to the other three in turn. "And this is Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Oh, so that's their names. At least she could stop calling them by colors.

"What's your name?" Mikey asked. He still had that damn smile on his face.

"Tracy Kittin," she answered. She swished her tail to one side, clearly seen from under her trench coat.

"Kittin?" Raph snorted and then began laughing.

Tracy lowered her ears and glanced away. Was it really that bad? She then felt a weight land one her right shoulder and she blinked in surprised, glancing over to see Lucifer. Lucifer was glaring at Raph, his tail flicking from side to side, and growling lowly.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked, curious.

"This is Lucifer," Tracy announced. Lucifer then hissed at Raph, still glaring at him but was now sitting on her shoulder. "He says not to make fun of me."

"You can understand cats?!" Mikey exclaimed incredulously, appearing in front of her in a flash.

Tracy blinked in surprise and then swiveled her ears back in a bit of embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, I can."

Lucifer took one look at Mikey and then leaped onto Mikey's shoulders. He sniffed the turtle's face before purring, making a small meow.

Tracy blinked in surprise once more before smiling. "He seems to like you."

Mikey beamed happily and scratched Lucifer's chin. "Well, I like him, too!" Lucifer let out a meow and continued to purr.

"Back to the previous topic," Leo began, staring at Tracy. "It's not safe for you anymore since they are after you."

"I figured that much," Tracy stated sarcastically. Lucifer agreed as he jumped back onto her shoulders and lay across them, curling his tail around her neck.

The four turtles exchanged glances, having a silent conversation, before coming to an agreement. "It would be safer if you came to stay with us," Leo told her.

Tracy blinked in astonishment. They would allow her to stay with them? But they didn't even know her, and she didn't even know them! She exchanged a glance with Lucifer. Lucifer stared into her blue eyes with his yellow ones for a few moments before giving a curt nod. Tracy glanced back at the four turtles. "Would it really be okay if I stayed with you," she asked, a bit nervously.

"Of course."

"Alright, we'll come," Tracy announced.

**Plz Review!**


	2. How It All Began - Part 2

**Hey guys! Part 2! Every time I get a review, I'll answer it :3**

**Crystal013: Thank you! ^.^**

The turtle brothers had led Tracy into the sewer, to hers and Lucifer's disgust, and to their lair. When they got there, the two cats looked around with curiosity and awe. "Wow, this is your place?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, this is where we live," Leo said.

"It's not all that great, but it's nice." Raph shrugged as he sat down and leaned back in a beanie chair. At least, that's what it looks like.

Tracy and Lucifer exchanged a glance before Lucifer jumped down and went to go explore the lair. "I don't know, it's pretty amazing to me," she told them.

Lucifer examined every inch of the lair. He leaped on top of the TV, sniffing the antennae before jumping down and padding around. He spotted a bug on the floor and he instantly got into a crouch, tail-tip flicking. He stalked it as he crawled around. He followed it as it disappeared into a room. He was about to enter the room when Leo noticed.

"Wait, don't go in there! That's Master Splinter's room," he exclaimed in a whisper-shout.

Lucifer froze mid-step just as Tracy glanced over to him. He glanced over his shoulder at her and she gave him a pointed look, putting up a finger and gesturing for him to come back. He slowly turned around and only took a few steps before a figure walked up behind him and made him freeze once more. They all froze.

"Oh, Sensei," Leo said nervously, "You're awake."

"Yes," the rat said, stepping out of his room. He glanced at Tracy and then down at Lucifer, who looked surprised and shocked at the same time. The rat picked Lucifer up by the scruff and held him up. "Who have you brought here?"

Tracy stepped forward, her ears down. "I'm Tracy, and that's Lucifer," she greeted, pointing towards the gray cat he held. He stared at Lucifer, studying him. Lucifer glanced back and gave a sheepish smile before letting out a little mewl. Splinter sighed and set him down, allowing Lucifer to bound over to Tracy and leap onto her shoulders.

"She's a mutant, like us," Donnie told him.

"And she can understand cats!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And she's also being chased by the Kraang," Leo added.

Splinter looked thoughtful.

"Is she allowed to stay here with us?" Leo asked.

Splinter glanced at Tracy and Lucifer, seeing them looking at him curiously and expectantly. He let out a sigh. "Very well, she may stay," he told them.

"And Lucifer, too," Tracy asked.

"Lucifer as well."

Tracy and Lucifer exchanged relieved glances as the turtle brothers did a high-three. The cat-mutant noticed this and smiled in amusement. A tap on her shoulder made her turn, and she saw Splinter standing behind her.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Tracy blinked and then nodded, following him as he walked into another section of the lair, away from the turtles. Once they were out of earshot of the turtles, Tracy spoke up. "What is it you need to talk to me about?"

Splinter stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "I understand that the Kraang are after you. Do you know the reason for this?"

Tracy knew he was more experienced than her and the turtle brothers, so lying to him wouldn't help anything. And she felt she could trust this family of mutants. "Yes," she sighed and then began her story. "I had been one of their latest…experiments…a few years ago before I managed to escape. They have been trying to track me down ever since, and they finally managed to find me today." She shook her head. "I had taken Lucifer in when he was just a kitten. He's been with me ever since, going through everything with me and getting in and out of trouble with me. We just have that kind of special bond I guess, like a brother and sister maybe." She smiled and scratched Lucifer's chin, making him purr with delight.

"Hmm," Splinter hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his thin, long beard before turning to her. "Interesting, you have managed to evade them for so long. It seems being on the news had brought them to you."

Tracy cringed. "I hadn't thought about that. I guess that was my fault."

"Yes, you should be more careful."

"I will."

"Now, if you are going to be staying here with us," Splinter began thoughtfully. "I suppose I shall show you to your new room."

Tracy's ears perked up. "R-really?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch," he said, walking away. Tracy blinked and then shrugged. It didn't matter if she had to sleep on the couch or not. She could turn into a cat, and anywhere is comfortable. She followed the rat as he led her towards a hallway containing six rooms. "These rooms belong to my sons." He pointed to each room on the left and right in turn. "Leonardo's, Raphael's, Donatello's, and Michelangelo's." He stopped in front of two rooms, one on the left and one on the right. "These two rooms are empty. Take your pick." He then turned to Tracy and Lucifer, setting a hand on Tracy's unoccupied shoulder and smiling down at her. "And welcome to the family."

Tracy's eyes widened and she stared at Splinter in surprise. Her ears then lowered and she hugged the rat in front of her, smiling. "Thank you," she whispered.

Splinter smiled as he wrapped his own arms around her. "You're welcome, my daughter." He then let go of her before she got an idea.

"Umm… Is it alright if I train under your guidance? I know so little, and I would be honored to train with your sons," Tracy told him.

Splinter thought about this for a moment before giving her a smile. "Yes, I would be honored to train you." Tracy smiled and they bowed to each other before he turned and left.

Tracy watched him leave and then glanced in between the two empty rooms. Which one should she choose? She looked to Lucifer for his decision and he immediately pointed to the room that was next to Mikey's, on the right. She shrugged and opened the door to their new room. It was quite spacey, and it already had a bed. There was a mirror and a dresser, for whatever, as well. "Starting to feel like home already, huh, Lucifer," she asked.

Lucifer let out a meow as he leaped down from her shoulders and sniffed every inch of the room, rubbing his scent on everything with his cheek. After he did that for a while, he jumped onto the bed and curled up, purring. He opened one eye and glanced at her.

Tracy rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'll join you in a second." She took off her trench coat and hung it on the door before walking out the door and back down the hall to the main room of the lair. "Hey, gu-" She cut herself off as she spotted the turtles, all asleep. "-ys…" She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind." She turned around to walk back to her room.

"What do you need, Kitten?"

Raph's voice made her freeze and she turned back to him, seeing him with a smirk on his face. She crossed her arms and quirked a brow. "What's with the nickname?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it suits you," he replied with a care-free shrug.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I _was_ going to say goodnight, but it appears they're asleep," she said, gesturing to Raph's brothers. "And I thought you were, too."

"Goodnight then." Raph closed his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Tracy rolled her eyes for umpteenth time that night before turning around and walking back to her room. "Yeah, g'night to you, too…" She muttered. She transformed into a cat after closing her door slightly behind her, leaving only a crack in case Lucifer wanted to leave some time later, and leaping onto the bed. She curled up beside him and quickly fell asleep.

Tracy's ear flicked to a knock on her door. She let out a yawn before opening an eye, lifting her head. She then let a yowl of surprise as Lucifer jumped onto the bed and landed on her, lying on her side. Eyes wide, she shook her head to calm herself down before glaring at Lucifer. He gave her a sheepish grin. She then glanced at the door, where Mikey was peeking in.

"Wakey, wakey!"

Tracy let out a sigh through her nose before standing up, having Lucifer roll off of her. She shook out her fur before leaping down and bounding over to the door, Lucifer right behind her. She leaped onto Mikey's shoulders, sitting on his right while Lucifer followed her and sat on his left. She let out meow and purred, smiling at Mikey, as did Lucifer. Mikey scratched both of their heads before walking into the main room.

Raph was reading some sort of magazine – or was it a comic? – while Leo was sitting in front of the TV watching that _Space-Heroes_ program. Tracy glanced to Lucifer and scrunched up her nose, as did he. Donnie was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in his lab? Raph looked up from his comic.

"Where's Kitten? I thought you said you were gonna get her," he asked.

"I don't know. I did, but I found this orange cat with a long tail instead," Mikey said, scratching said cat's chin.

Tracy rolled her yellow eyes before leaping down from Mikey's shoulder and transforming back into her original form. She landed and stood up, walking down the stairs. "It _is_ me," she told them in a matter-of-fact tone. She sat down beside Raph. "I can change into cat and back as I please."

"Oh." Mikey blinked. Lucifer let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"So, what are you reading?" Tracy asked, glancing at Raph as she set her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee.

Raph glanced over at her and then back at his comic. "That's none of your business."

Tracy held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I was just asking."

Mikey appeared beside her and whispered in her ear. "He does that to me all the time."

"Only thing different is that I hit you," Raph told him matter-of-factly.

Tracy snorted in amusement, trying to hold back her giggles. Just then, Leo decided to recite what Captain Ryan was saying on _Space-Heroes_. She blinked. "Does he always do that?" She asked Raph, pointing at Leo with her thumb.

Raph peeked over his comic before returning his attention to it. "Yep. You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I will. That show is retarded enough without him doing that," Tracy replied nonchalantly.

"_Space-Heroes_ is not retarded," Leo said, glancing over his shoulder. "Captain Ryan is a great hero."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Tracy shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Dude, Leo has a boat?" Mikey asked. Raph groaned while Leo just shook his head and returned his attention back to his show.

"No, Mikey, no one here has a boat," Tracy told him. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh," Mikey said, dragging out the "O" longer than it should be. "Wait, what?"

Tracy shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "Never mind." She then realized something. "Wait, where's Donnie?"

"He's in his lab. Probably working on a new invention," Raph told her.

"Hey, guys!" Donnie ran out of where his lab probably was.

"Speak of the devil," Tracy muttered. She turned her full attention to him.

"Guess what I just made?" Donnie skidded to a halt in front of everyone.

"Do you actually want us to guess or…" Raph didn't get to finish his sentence because Tracy ignored him and spoke up.

"What did you make?" She asked curiously.

Donnie looked proud as he held up a metallic circle with purple and green lights that were currently off. "It's an electronic collar I made from scratch!"

"Cool! What does it do?" Tracy now stood up and was in front of him, examining the collar. Lucifer jumped onto her shoulder and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Well, if it works like I hope it does, it should be able to help us understand what Lucifer is saying," Donnie explained. Lucifer looked mortified now. He let out a little mewl.

"Of course you have to wear it," Tracy told him. She picked him up and held him out to Donnie. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's try it and see if it works!"

Donnie beamed and put the collar around Lucifer's neck once Tracy set him down on the floor. Once it was on, Lucifer sniffed it and then shook out his fur. He flattened his ears. _'I look absolutely ridiculous…'_ He muttered, the purple and green lights flashing simultaneously as he did.

"It works!" Donnie exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"No, you don't," Tracy said, smiling down at Lucifer and using a sweet-sounding voice for her next sentence. "You look adorable!~"

'_I hate you all…'_ Lucifer dead-panned before leaping onto her shoulders.

"I love you, too," Tracy said, not sounding offended whatsoever.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but its just to show you how Lucifer got his collar :3 Cuz I know you would all be confused on what he'd be saying to Tracy and stuff XD So I decided to do that little bit :3 The reason why its so short is because since there's no action, I can't think up anything...productive to write, meaning I fail at writing my own episodes XD But I hope you liked it either way :3**

**And since this chap was so short, I'll make an exception and submit the next chapter today as well, because I'm awesome like that x3 Plz review!**


	3. New Friend, Old Enemy

**La! Finally, an episode with Tracy in it! :D Now you can read her in action! :3 I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! :D Well, I basically like all the chapters, but who cares XD**

**Also, here's the full size pic of Tracy and Lucifer, along with their bio. All made by ME - art/Tracy-Kittin-Ref-Sheet-387438318 it also has what their relationships are with the characters of the show (though I didn't add Shredder in their because I thought that was obvious, as well as the Kraang)**

**Anyways, Enjoy!~**

The turtles were currently running and flipping over roof-tops, whooping as they did so. Tracy was allowed to go outside with them so she was following behind them, but she wasn't going to do any flips, not with Lucifer on her shoulders. Donnie ran ahead. "Check it out!" He leaped and did a few flips before skidding to a halt on another roof.

Mikey was next. He used the giant water jug-thing on the roof as a launch pad before flipping once and just barely made it, landing with a few flips and stopping beside Donnie. Once he stood, he held up a hand while Donnie clapped for him.

Leo, Raph, and Tracy skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof and stared at the large gap between the two buildings. How in the world had they leaped that?

"Top that, turtle-chumps!" Mikey called and then paused. "Er…and cat!"

Tracy face-palmed, "You don't have to keep adding me in. I know who the heck you're talking about."

"Alright, guys." Leo stepped a few paces back. "Check _this_ out." He then flipped forward before using the edge of the roof as a launch pad and did a few more flips, landing on the edge of the roof across the gap and did a few cartwheels in mid-air before landing perfectly.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed, completely awe-struck with that move. They turned to look at Tracy.

Tracy took off the hood of her trench coat and glanced at Lucifer, who was crouched on her shoulder. "You ready?"

Lucifer nodded with a determined smirk. _'Always.'_ His collar flashed green and purple before cutting off as he finished speaking.

Tracy smiled before quickly running forward. Lucifer leaped off her shoulder and across the gap at the last second with a few flips before leaping onto Mikey's shoulder. Tracy leaped off the edge of the roof and twisted her body around in a spin before landing on all fours on the edge of the roof and flipping a few more paces forward, landing behind the three turtles and standing up with a smirk.

Donnie clapped while Mikey cheered. "Nice," Leo smiled. Tracy smirked and did a bow before glancing over at Raph.

"Cute, kitties," Raph said, and then looked to Tracy. "No pun intended."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Raph cracked his neck to each side before running forward and leaping, just doing a tackle move. Lucifer jumped onto Tracy's shoulders as she stepped out of the way before Raph slammed into his brothers, knocking them all to the ground. Raph laughed while Mikey groaned.

"Hey, what was that?" Donnie asked once they were all standing, except for Raph. "You didn't do any flips!"

"Oops!" Raph smiled.

A noise caught all of their attention. They glanced at each other before they ran and hid against the wall on the roof, Tracy with them. She had her hood on over her cat ears, concealing them and Lucifer. Leo drew his sword slowly while his brothers quickly drew their weapons. Tracy sniffed the air and recognized a scent, she held out her hand to stop them. But they were already out of hiding and were poised to strike, until they noticed that a black and white kitten was sitting there instead of an enemy. It mewled. They dropped their battle stances.

Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder, smirking. "Don't give up, Leo," he said enthusiastically, making Tracy roll her eyes. "You might actually win this fight."

Mikey pushed passed them and cooed, "Aww!~ It's a little kitty!" He picked it up in his hands and scratched its belly fur, making it mewl and purr. "And its name is…" He tried to read the tag on its red collar.

"Mittens!" A human male voice rang out from somewhere nearby.

"Good guess," Mikey said and then he realized something. "Wait, who said that?" Tracy walked over beside him and they looked to see a guy looking out of an open window on the next building.

"Mittens?" He called.

"I think that's the owner," Donnie said.

"You think?" Tracy queried sarcastically.

Mikey immediately stood up from his kneeling position and went to leap off the roof.

"What are you doing?!" Donnie asked and then the rest of his brothers called to the nunchuck-wielder to stop.

"I'm returning Mittens to her owner," Mikey said simply.

"Are you an idiot?" Raph asked. "Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!"

Donnie stepped forward. "You can't show yourself to a human!"

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"Because they'll freak the heck out that's why not!"

"No they won't," Mikey said slowly. "I'm not so scary!"

"You're an ugly green mutant armed with ninja weapons," Raph stated matter-of-factly.

"Mikey, I tried playing with a bunch of kids once," Tracy explained. "Their parents totally freaked out when they found out about me and shunned me from their and their kids' lives. That's why I wear this." She grabbed onto her hood for emphasis.

"Look, this guy's gonna see that I'm just a regular cat-lovin' dude like him!" Mikey scratched Mittens, making her mewl and purr with delight. "Next thing you know, we'll be best buds! This is gonna be awesome!" He then leaped down, ignoring his brother's protests. Tracy shook her head in exasperation.

"Mittens!" The guy called for his cat again.

Mikey landed on the railing of the staircase in front of me before dropping down on the platform. "Hi!" He waved before holding out Mittens. "Here's your-" He was cut off by the man screaming.

"Ugly green mutant freak!" The man shouted, pointing at Mikey.

"But I got your cat!"

"Help! He's got my cat!"

"Dude, chill! I'm just-" Mikey was cut off as Mittens hissed and ferociously leaped at his face, clawing at him while hissing and spitting. Blinded by the cat's fury as he tried to get her off, he stumbled backwards and fell off the staircase, falling into a pile of garbage.

Tracy cringed before leaping down and landing on all fours, the three turtles behind her. Mikey seemed dazed before standing up, as did Tracy.

"Someone wanna help me with this?" He asked nervously. He turned so that they could see Mittens, who had his bandanna in her teeth and raking her claws on his shell.

"No," his brothers said in unison.

"I will," Tracy offered. She picked up Mittens by the scruff and held the small kitten in her arms, making a purring sound to calm the raging cat down. It worked, because Mittens immediately snuggled up in her arms and began purring, mewling up at her. Tracy smiled softly.

"Dude, you're awesome with cats," Mikey complemented.

"It helps to know them as well as I do." Tracy rubbed her nose against the kitten's and then glanced at the others. "She was just mad that you freaked that guy out as bad as you did. Be right back." Lucifer jumped onto Mikey's shoulder before she leaped up onto the black staircase and climbed up to the man's window, leaving the four turtles to stare after her.

"Face it, humans will never understand you," Raph told Mikey, his arms crossed. "Heck! We don't even understand you."

Mikey let out a sigh. "Yeah…" Lucifer rubbed his head comfortingly against the turtle's head. Mikey scratched Lucifer's chin, making said cat purr, as he looked up and then gasped just as Tracy landed on all fours beside him. "But I bet that guy would!"

Tracy stood up straight with a flick of her tail and glanced up at the billboard, quirking a brow as she saw what was on it. It was an advertisement of some guy named Chris Bradford's Martial Arts classes, for one week only.

"Chris Bradford, the Martial Arts superstar with a chain of dojo's across the country," Leo stated. "He's your soul mate." He dead-panned.

Mikey took out his nunchucks, making Lucifer jump to Tracy's shoulders and said mutant back up a few steps so she wouldn't get hit, and began spinning them. "We've got so much in common!"

"What if you stop standing like that?" Donnie asked with a shrug.

"We'll have a little less in common," Mikey said, looking down but then beamed again. "But still a lot, and look. He's in town for a Martial Arts Expo! Maybe he'll show me his secret kata **(I have no idea how that's spelled… so don't judge me…)**! _The Death Dragon_," he said that last part in a deep voice. "And I could show him my secret kata!" His voice turned deep once more as he said, "_The Secret Kata_."

"Catchy." Donnie stated.

"Check it out!" Mikey then started to do some weird moves that could probably only be used in some sort of dance to a song. He then stood up with his hands on his hips. He then held a hand to his mouth like he was telling a secret. "Now don't tell anyone you saw that."

"No problem." Leo told him.

"Um, okay?" Tracy said, still having a raised eyebrow. "I know way less Martial Arts than you do, but I'm not gonna seek help from a human. I could always just ask Splinter." Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Raph said as he stepped forward. "Face it, Mikey. Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth who would want to be friends with you. Well, tied for last with _everyone else on Earth_." He had his arms crossed.

Tracy smacked his shoulder, making him give her a weird look. "Do you have to be so mean to him?" She asked, giving him a hard stare.

But before anyone could respond to that, figures dressed in black ninja suits came down and surrounded them.

"Ninjas? In New York?" Donnie asked. "Other than us?"

"Obviously," Tracy stated matter-of-factly.

The turtles got out their weapons while Tracy got into a battle stance, not wanting to use her claws on humans. One of the ninjas threw a star and it embedded itself in Donnie's staff, who glared at him. The ninjas then ran forward to attack.

Tracy leaped out of the way of most of the sharp weapons, shoving Lucifer somewhere out of harm's way, and then started to kick and jab at the ninjas with her fists. One of them swung their sword, looking to slice her head off, and she bent backwards to avoid it before back-flipping away and landing on all fours on a nearby dumpster. She hissed at them as she lashed her clearly visible tail. One of them threw a few ninja stars at her and she leaped out of the way, having them hit the brick wall where she once stood. She then began to fight them off the best she could with the little Martial Arts that she knew. She picked up on some of the conversation that the turtle brothers were having.

"Why are you so happy?" Raph asked as they were back-to-back. Obviously, Leo was smiling.

"It's just nice to finally be fighting _people_," Leo told him. "Instead of robots, or aliens, or weed-monsters."

Tracy rolled her eyes but then gasped as she lost concentration and got kicked in the abdomen, sending her flying backwards into the wall. She slid onto her hands and knees, wincing before swiping her long tail under the ninjas' feet that were closest to her, knocking them off their feet. They got up and left quickly. She blinked in surprise as a well built, larger man leaped down and landed in the alley near Leo and Raph. He punched Leo and sent him into the wall before kicking Raph away, sending him sprawling at the feet of Donnie. He then punched at Donnie, who tried to get away using his staff, but the guy used the staff against sad turtle and sent him against the wall. Mikey revealed the blade that hid inside his nunchucks and swung that part by the chain. He then threw it at the man, who easily caught it and pulled on it so that it pulled Mikey towards him. Said turtle flew forward and was caught by the guy's hand, bringing them face-to-face.

"What are you?" The guy asked, his mask making his voice echo and sound different than what his voice actually should sound.

Mikey used his feet to kick off from the man before landing a few feet away, them both holding the chain to its fullest length. Leo leaped and brought his blade down on the chain, cutting it in half. The four turtles than stood together, Tracy leaping over to join their side. She flicked her ear as the sound of police sirens reached her ears.

The guy heard them too and he and his ninjas left, leaving the group of mutants to stare after them. "Come on!" Tracy called as she ran away down the alley, the turtles following after her.

-TMNT-

The turtles were busy doing their own things that they do during the day. Donnie was on his laptop, as usual, Mikey was reading a magazine, Raph was doing push-ups using his Sai, and a human girl named April was reading another magazine on the couch. Tracy had only just met her and she already liked her. She was sitting next to said girl and reading the magazine over her shoulder, or arm.

"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey exclaimed before biting the magazine and acting all fan-girly for whatever reason.

"Um, okay… Mikey is definitely acting extremely weird over this Chris Bradford guy," Tracy muttered.

April giggled, setting down her magazine she was reading in her lap. "Mikey, you already have a human friend: me!"

Mikey dead-panned as he glanced back to his magazine about Chris Bradford. "April, you don't count. We saved your life, you have to like us."

"Uh, she could have just thanked you then gone on with her life without wanting to get to know you," Tracy stated matter-of-factly, receiving a mortified glance from Donnie. "But then again, what'd be the fun in that?" She shrugged and leaned back, her arms crossed behind her head.

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people so no one can see how hideous they are," Raph said, grunting as he continued to do his push-ups.

"That's not helping," Tracy told him, dead-panning.

"Wait, there is! The Internet!" April exclaimed. Tracy blinked in surprise. "Donnie, can I see your laptop?"

"Sure! Just a sec," Donnie told her.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot about that," Tracy smiled, high-fiving April.

Donnie picked up his laptop and walked over to April and Tracy, handing said human girl the laptop and sitting on the other side of April.

"Check it out," April said as she began typing on the laptop. "It's a site where you can make friends with anybody online!"

Mikey was instantly at her side. "Sweet!" He bumped her aside and took control of the laptop, typing away. "Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friends!" He typed some more before pressing a button, probably the friend request button. He then brought his face close to the screen as he waited.

"Mikey, people don't always respond immediately," April began. And then a noise sounded from the laptop, gaining surprised looks from all four of them. "But sometimes they do."

"No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship!" Mikey then began to freak out, in a good way. "I have a friend!" He grabbed April and hugged her, receiving a shocked look from Donnie, before letting her go. "Thanks, April!" He then threw the laptop in the air and walked away.

"Where ya goin'?" Donnie asked and then dove to catch his laptop before it hit the ground and smashed to pieces. Thankfully he caught it in time.

"To hang out with my _friend_, Chris Bradford," Mikey stated before walking away again.

"This guy's famous," April said. "He probably has thousands of "friends"." She made air quotations with her hands.

"And guess who's number 5,286!"

"You?" April and Tracy asked in unison.

"Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him! Later!" Mikey did a salute before exiting the lair.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. What can ya do?" She shrugged.

"This oughta be interesting," April said.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asked.

"He's gotta learn somehow," Raph said, before continuing his push-ups.

Tracy and Lucifer, who was laying on the back part of the couch behind Tracy's head, nodded in agreement. _"True,"_ they said in unison.

-TMNT-

"They must have been watching us from here," Leo said, peeking over the edge of a roof with Donnie and Tracy beside him. "The perfect place to stage an ambush."

The five were currently on patrol, checking out the place where they had been attacked by the ninjas. Tracy had her hood off at the moment. She had decided to keep Lucifer back at the lair whenever they went out for patrols so that he wouldn't get hurt or caught in between the cross-fire. Lucifer reluctantly agreed, so he'd be staying back from then on.

"It wasn't very fair, was it?" Donnie asked, standing up.

"It's not about fairness. It's about victory!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Donnie said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Tracy rolled her eyes and then flicked her ear and glanced back to the other two turtle brothers. Mikey was busy talking to Raph about his visit with that Chris Bradford guy.

"Well, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom," Raph suggested.

"And then, and then," Mikey began, but wasn't able to finish.

"Enough! You've been going on about this for three hours!" Raph exclaimed, clearly agitated.

"Oooh! Someone sounds jealous," Mikey said and then stood up. "You just can't admit that you were the "R" word!" He used air quotations for that, grabbing his brothers' attention. Raph blinked as he stared up at him, confused. "Wrong?"

Tracy face-palmed, along with everyone else, and walked over to them. "Mikey, wrong is spelled with a 'W'," she told him. She was clearly ignored.

"I'm not wrong," Raph said stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? If you don't want to talk about my friend," Mikey began, leaping away and landing behind Donnie and Leo, "I've got two other brothers and a sister who do."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about _anything_ else," Leo told him.

"Like the concept of the silent 'W', perhaps?" Donnie suggested. Tracy smiled at the genius brother with a flick of her tail. At least someone knows his knowledge.

"Fine… I'll go talk to someone else who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else." Mikey then dropped his voice down to an almost whisper. "Chris Bradford." He leaped, having Donnie and Leo glance at each other for a second before staring after their brother.

-TMNT-

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg!" Mikey exclaimed, showing off the new move he learned from Chris Bradford. "_The Death Dragon_."

When Mikey had gotten back from his visit with his "friend", he insisted on showing _The Death Dragon_ to his brothers. Tracy naturally had to see it, too curious to know what the heck the move was that he keeps going on about. But after seeing it, she had a bit of a bad feeling about it. Mikey had left shortly after showing it, because Chris, or "Rad Brad" as he calls him now, had sent him an email for a meeting.

Tracy stood on the side lines and watched as her friends tried to learn it, not wanting to have anything to do with the move it gave her a bad feeling, little feeling as it may be. Whenever Mikey had come back from his visit, she would smell the familiar scent of the lead ninja they had fought a few days ago and managed to get a whiff of his scent. She didn't know if her nose was just messing with her or not, but she was starting to think her nose _wasn't_ playing tricks on her. She had yet another bad feeling right after Mikey left for that "meeting" with Rad Brad.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Leo said as he tried to use the move on Raph once more. Donnie watched from the sidelines beside Tracy. Tracy's ear flicked and she glanced over her shoulder to see Splinter walking towards them. His eyes widened when he saw Leo manage to knock Raph off his feet.

"Where did you learn that?!" Splinter asked, his voice loud. The volume made Tracy flinch.

Leo pulled Raph to his feet before answering. "Mikey learned it from his new friend."

"The man who taught him that kata is no _friend_," Splinter told him. "It comes from the Shredder."

"Shredder?" Donnie asked, exasperated.

Leo stepped forward. "You mean Bradford is one of his students?"

"He must be," Splinter said.

"No wonder I had a bad feeling…for lots of reasons," Tracy muttered thoughtfully. "Ever since Mikey started hanging out with that guy."

They all glanced to her, overhearing her mumbling.

"You've been having bad feelings," Splinter asked her.

Tracy nodded and then tried to explain what she has been feeling. She turned to the turtles. "Remember when we fought those ninjas? I managed to catch a whiff of his scent before they vanished," she explained. "And every time Mikey comes back from his 'meetings'," air quotations were made, "that same scent comes back with him. I first thought it was just my nose playing tricks, but now I'm not so sure. I had a bad feeling about this…_Death Dragon_...move, that's why I didn't join in to try it. And now, I had a bad feeling when Mikey left…"

"That is very good," Splinter complemented her.

"So, Bradford is just using Mikey to get to you," Leo said, pointing at Splinter as he finally figured it out.

"Oh, what a relief," Raph said, rubbing his head. "Everything makes sense again." Tracy dead-panned before he finally realized. "Mikey's in trouble!"

-TMNT-

After that, the four mutants left the lair to go rescue Mikey. They leaped and flipped from roof to roof until they came to one with some sort of glass case that goes into the building. Raph and Leo did some sort of hand-thing with their hands while Donnie blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing. Tracy was crouched on all fours, her tail flicking slightly and ears angling every which way to catch the slightest of sound that didn't come from the group. Donnie used the gum to make a hole in the glass and then picked the lock on the glass window. They all looked inside and saw that Mikey was tied up with a bunch of ninjas surrounding him, keeping watch.

Donnie opened the window and then they all threw ropes down to get inside without being caught. The group then ran and attacked the ninjas, knocking them out.

"Dudes! That was sporadic!" Mikey exclaimed before he was hushed.

"That's not what that means," Donnie whispered.

Tracy walked over and sliced the rope that bound Mikey with her claws, freeing him. Leo rubbed the top of Mikey's head. They all then left the building and dove into the sewer. They hid in the sewer where there were multiple tunnels that led in different directions, waiting to ambush. Tracy's ear flicked as she heard the ninjas enter the sewer and leap down into the water. As they began walking, the five mutants quickly grabbed the unsuspecting ninjas and dragged them into the different sewer tunnels, knocking them out. In a larger area, the two guys stopped when they noticed something suspicious was happening. When all the ninjas in the black outfits were gone, the black street-fighter dude lit a flare for light, revealing all the ninjas hanging from the ceiling.

"Show your faces!" He shouted.

Raph and Leo emerged from the water, dripping wet. Donnie, Mikey, and Tracy emerged from the tunnel behind the two human males. Tracy's dark trench coat made it even harder to catch a glimpse of her figure.

"They've trapped us!"

"Take 'em down," Chris ordered before they both leaped into action.

Chris went after Leo and Raph while the other guy went after Tracy, Donnie, and Mikey. Tracy had leaped away to someplace high and watched the fight, waiting for the right moment to strike. The street-fighter threw Donnie onto Mikey before swinging his feet and landing in another battle stance, facing them. Taking this chance, Tracy leaped down and used her paws to push him down to the ground. The surprise attack worked and he fell, but then he kicked up, knocking the female mutant off balance and lashing her tail to try and regain it, and kicking her away with a swift kick to her side. She hit a pipe hard, a hiss escaping her mouth. She opened her eyes to see that Donnie gave the signal to switch and she followed him and Mikey as they exchanged targets with each other.

Tracy leaped up high once more and watched as Donnie and Mikey knocked Chris off his feet and punched him, knocking him to the ground. She smirked before leaping down and slashing her claws at him, only to have him roll away and punch at her. She dodged by flipping and side-stepping before grabbing a hold of his wrist with her long tail. He seemed surprised and she smirked before leaping into the air, did a flip and landed, throwing him to the ground with her tail before letting his wrist go. She back-flipped away and stood beside Donnie and Mikey, all three in battle stances. They then walked forward, moving so that the two humans had to keep stepping back until they were standing back-to-back a few feet away from each other.

"They knew we were following them," Chris finally realized.

"That's right," Mikey said and then began to catch Chris by surprise with attacks before using _The Death Dragon_ on him, knocking him into the street-fighter and making them both fall to the ground. He then glanced to Leo and Donnie, who were by a pipe valve. "Hit it!" They turned it and water began to come out of the tunnel that the two men were in front of.

Tracy leaped up to a higher place to avoid the water, not wanting to get wet. She watched as the water hit the two guys and washed them away into the sewers. Tracy leaped back down beside Mikey and Raph.

"Well, that didn't seem very fair," Raph said, smiling as he watched them disappear into the black abyss below.

"No it wasn't," Leo said as he and Donnie walked up to join them. The four brothers then started laughing, making Tracy roll her eyes in amusement, her hood now down.

"High-three!" Mikey said and then the brothers slapped each other's hands together in the air. They glanced at their friend. Tracy rolled her eyes again but joined in.

-TMNT-

Once back at the lair, the turtles celebrated by eating pizza. Splinter sat on the couch while stroking his beard, obviously thinking. Tracy ate a piece of pizza with Lucifer on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and gave him some of her pepperoni. He ate it happily.

"That was so cool how you used your tail to throw him," Leo exclaimed, smiling at Tracy.

Tracy shrugged with a smile. "I use the element of surprise wherever I can get it."

"Um, Sensei," Donnie spoke up, glancing at Splinter. "Aren't you hungry?" Tracy looked over to Splinter.

"I feel we are celebrating too soon," he said, glancing at the mutants.

"Too soon?" Raph echoed as Splinter walked over to them. "The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage." Tracy shuddered in disgust. "On my watch, that makes it the perfect time."

"Shredder knows I'm alive, and worse," Splinter began, "he knows about all of you." He pointed to the five of them before turning with his hands behind his back. "It's my worst nightmare come true."

"So it's not over?" Leo asked.

"Oh, no," Splinter said. "It's just beginning."

The three brothers looked down in disappointment. Tracy flicked her ears and exchanged a glance with Lucifer. Raph then looked up and walked over to Mikey, who was sitting and staring at the laptop with the profile of Chris Bradford on the screen. Raph sat down with his arms crossed.

"How you doing, Mikey?" He asked.

Mikey glanced at his brother. "This was all my fault. I should have never thought I could be friends with a _human_."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Raph told him. Tracy got up and walked over to them, sitting on the other side of Mikey.

"So, it's not my fault?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Of course it's your fault," Raph said, making Tracy give him a pointed glare. Mikey sighed, and then Raph got an idea. "If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off ya." He glanced over to Tracy. "That goes for you, too."

Tracy held up her hands and tail in mock surrender. "Hey, I might not be green, but I know how to keep a secret."

"But," Raph said and then patted Mikey's back. "You're an awesome guy."

"Bradford didn't think so," Mikey said, still sounded dejected.

"He's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than him." Raph crossed his arms once more.

'_Like us!'_ Lucifer mewed as he jumped from Tracy's shoulder to Mikey's, rubbing his head against the turtle's.

Mikey smiled and scratched the gray cat's chin. "You know what? You're right. Thanks, guys!"

"Anytime." Raph patted his brother's head before getting up and walking off.

Tracy smiled and watched as Mikey pressed a button on the laptop. "Un," he began, "friend. Ha ha! _Revenge._" Tracy rolled her eyes in amusement.

**Yay! So how'd you like the episode? Did you like it, love it? :3 lol Since Tracy doesn't have that much fighting skills like the turtles do, she uses the element of surprise more often then not. And she also gets beat up a lot...which ends up having to make her fellow mutant friends rescue her. So she won't be as good as most OCs are at martial arts XD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	4. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter/ep for you all! :D Are you guys ready for a beating? Oh, wait. I think that's a spoiler XD**

**foxchick1: Thank you, I'm glad you like! x3**

**(Guest) Jordan sheeders: Thx, and I know what Kirara is like. I don't know because I already have 10 (including the four i already posted) written out and I've already started on chapter 11. So I don't think I can. Sorry :/**

**Enjoy!~**

"Guys, guys, get in your spots!" Mikey called. He was currently trying to skateboard down a ramp and jump over his brothers.

Tracy stood on the sidelines with Lucifer on her shoulders. "You guys are going to disturb Master Splinter," she told them.

The three turtle brothers were grumbling about what they were doing but were still lying on the floor in a line in front of the ramp. They seemed to not have heard their friend. "Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he descended down the ramp.

"What is going on here?!" Splinter exclaimed from beside Tracy, who flinched.

"I told you," she said.

The three turtles immediately stood up in surprise. "Sensei!" Leo exclaimed. Mikey yelled as he crashed into his brothers, sending them all to the ground in a pile and making Tracy cringe.

Splinter walked over to them, with Tracy at his side, casting is shadow over his sons. "How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?"

"None, Sensei," Mikey replied.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!"

The brothers stood up. "You're right, Sensei," Leo said and glanced at Mikey. "We definitely should have known better." They then closed their eyes and tilted their heads down. "And we deserve to be punished."

Splinter walked closer to Leo, bending down to look eye level with him. "And what do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

Leo glanced back at his brothers for help, but they acted like they were busy. So he sighed and turned back, rubbing his neck. "Well, we-we should…clean up our mess," he asked hopefully. Tracy gave a shrug, as did Lucifer, while Splinter crossed his arms. "And then…think about what we did." His brothers agreed with that.

"What about being grounded for a week?" Splinter suggested. Tracy gave a short, low whistle and exchanged a glance with Lucifer. How were they going to cope with that? The turtles tried to protest on it. "You're grounded for a week!" He shot Tracy a glance, silently saying that she was safe since she didn't take part in it. She gave him a thankful smile. The turtles groaned, and then cringed when the skateboarding ramp toppled over and broke.

-TMNT-

It hadn't even been one day of being grounded and the turtle brothers were already bored. Leo sat on the couch with his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand. Mikey lay beside him, reading a magazine. Raph paced in front of them, groaning every time he passed in front of them. He finally just stopped.

"Gah! This_ bites_," he exclaimed. "I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole _week_."

Tracy, in her cat form, sat up from her position of lying on the other side of Leo, while Lucifer lay with his paws crossed on the other side of her. Tracy let out a meow and then glanced at Lucifer as he translated for her.

'_That just goes to show how accustomed you are to running around up there,'_ He meowed, flicking his tail once. Tracy licked a paw and brushed it over her ears. _'Tracy and I can do fine down here for a week. You guys can't even last a __**day**__.'_

"Guys, guys!" Donnie ran in from his lab. "Do you want to see what I made?"

Raph glanced at his brothers and friend. "This is how bored I am," he told them before glancing back at Donnie. "Yes, Donnie. I do."

Tracy changed into her original form while Lucifer jumped onto her shoulder. _'It better not be something for me again…'_ Lucifer mumbled. He got smacked in the face with a large, dark orange ear.

"Okay, okay," Donnie said excitedly, trying to calm himself down enough to speak. He seemed proud of himself, again. "Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junk yard?"

"_No,"_ everyone replied. Tracy listened intently.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from - get this! – self-assembled, chain-link copolymers!"

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer," Mikey said before glancing back at his magazine.

"Mine, too!"

"I have no idea what that is, but it sounds absolutely awesome!" Tracy cheered, raising a fist in the air.

"And I used it to make this." Donnie's voice went to a whisper at the end as he held a white and blue _glowing_ circular-looking IPod. "The most advanced music player in the _world_!"

"I thought that's what that was," Tracy mumbled, looking very interested. Lucifer nodded in agreement.

Donnie's brothers stared at it in awe. "Whoa…"

"So, who wants to try it?" Donnie asked.

Tracy and Mikey immediately held up their hands.

"Me!"

"I do! Toss me the T-Pod!"

"T-Pod?" Donnie echoed.

"Turtle, pod. T-Pod," Mikey said slowly and then laughed. "I am so good at namin' stuff."

"Oh, just hand it over," Tracy said as she took the T-Pod from Donnie and put an earphone in one of her large cat ears, handing Mikey the other one.

"You're really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology directly into their head?" Raph asked, poking his head. "What if it melts their brain?"

"It won't," Donnie and Tracy said in unison. They paused before Tracy continued. "It's just music. It's not going to do anything bad."

Mikey pressed the "Play" button on the T-Pod and then immediately screamed when it started playing some sort of circus-sounding music, making Tracy flinch.

"What?! What's wrong," Donnie asked.

"It's polka! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mikey shouted. Tracy rolled her eyes and took the T-Pod from his hand and pressed the "Next" button. Mikey immediately quit panicking and smiled up at her. "Thanks."

Tracy giggled in amusement before the next song caught both of their attention, her ears perking up. Mikey slowly stood up and began to dance in place while Tracy closed her eyes and nodded her head, tapped her paw, and lashed her tail to the beat.

"That's it, I gotta get out of here," Raph said before walking away.

Leo followed after him. "Where are you going? We're _grounded_."

Tracy opened one eye and watched them go before glancing at Donnie and shrugging. She glanced at Mikey and then raised an eyebrow, making an "O" with her mouth. She took out her earphone and handed it to Mikey before walking over to Donnie. "That thing is awesome! But I see why they walked away," she laughed.

Donnie laughed, "Yeah, it is pretty awesome, isn't it?" He stood up straight and lifted his head high in a show of pride. Tracy nodded with a smile.

"I don't care! I gotta do somethin' or else I'm gonna go nuts," Raph said as he stepped on the end of a skateboard, making it flip up before he caught it. "Let's find a skate spot."

"Skate spot?!" Mikey shouted over the music blaring in his ears. "I'm totally in!"

"But what's Splinter going to say?" Leo asked.

Raph made a bad impression of Splinter's voice, "I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep."

"Real mature," Leo said as he crossed his arms. "But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going."

"What if I wanna go?" Tracy asked as she crossed her arms.

Leo blinked at her in surprise, not expecting her to say anything about it. "Well…"

"Well, as your followers," Raph said as Donnie and Mikey stepped over to stand beside him, "We're going anyway."

"Well, as your leader," Leo began as he tried to think up something quickly, "I am going with you to lead you away from…bad…stuff." Tracy rolled her eyes in exasperation. Mikey suddenly yelled and went down on his knees as he held his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's back to polka!" Mikey said as he held up the T-Pod. "We've gotta get some more tunes on this."

-TMNT-

So, after that, everyone including Lucifer left the lair to go look for a skate spot. Tracy didn't have her own skateboard, and she was certain she didn't want one, _yet_. She was content with just running around on all fours, which is what she was doing at that moment. Raph, Donnie, and Leo were running while Mikey used his skateboard to get around whilst listening to music, Lucifer on his shoulder.

"Hey, Donnie! Thanks for all the new songs," Mikey called. Tracy flicked her hood back so that she could glance up at Mikey from where she ran on all fours beside him.

"Wait, what new songs?" Donnie asked.

"Keep it down, you guys," Leo whisper-shouted.

Donnie jumped and leaped up to land with his hands on Mikey's shoulders, making Lucifer jump onto Tracy's shoulders instead. "What the- It's got thousands of songs and it keeps downloading new ones every second!"

"So?" Raph appeared beside them.

"So, I didn't program it to do that," Donnie said as he leaped and started running on the other side of Tracy. "It's reconfiguring itself somehow." He looked thoughtful before he gasped in realization. "It's that chip!"

"That's still pretty awesome," Tracy piped up. Lucifer nodded in agreement. "I heard military technology can do amazing things, even if you're not expecting it to."

"Whatever it is," Mikey said as he suddenly leaped off of a glass window on the roof. "It's awesome!"

"Guys, we're _ninjas_, remember?" Leo said, still talking in a low voice. "We move swiftly and – there's the important part – _silently_!" He then suddenly fell off the edge of the roof, because he wasn't looking, with a shout. The other four mutants skidded to a halt at the end of their roof and watched as he fell into a garden-area of some sort. He began running, trying to keep balance and then gasped. "Bee-hive!" He smacked right into it before crashing through the glass on the other side and falling off the roof. He bounced down the black staircase before landing in a pile of garbage, making a _huge_ racket and sounding off a car alarm.

"That wasn't very silent, Leo," Raph called down to him as Lucifer jumped onto his shoulder and let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Tracy smacked said turtle's arm before leaping down to go see if his brother was alright.

After that display, the five mutants stopped at the edge of a roof and stared down at a building that kind of looked like some sort of museum. There was a large space between that building and the building they were on, with metal railings on the stairs.

"Let's grind it!" Mikey said.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Donnie asked, glancing off to the side. A black guy **(not to be racist or anything)** in some sort of metal suit was walking down the street slowly, looking like he could barely walk with the suit on because it was so heavy.

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down," Raph said, still in his kneeling position.

"Hold on, Raph," Leo told him. "We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong. He could be on his way to…church."

"Wearing powered battle-armor? What kind of church is that?"

"A really awesome one," Mikey said, making Leo face-palm.

"I'm sorry, but that's actually a really messed up church then," Tracy snorted. Raph smirked in her direction.

"Look, it's my call," Leo told them. "I decide who gets a beat down."

The guy walked up to a garage door and began to burn the padlock.

"Um, unless breaking into someone else's garage is a good thing, I think this guy needs some sense smacked into him." Tracy flicked her ears, lashing her tail to one side.

'_I agree.'_ Lucifer mewed.

"That guy needs a beat down," Leo said. Everyone then leaped down from the roof.

The thing the guy was using to burn the padlock suddenly stopped working. "Are you kidding me? Oh, come on!" He knocked on it before kicking the garage door and trying to bend it open by himself, which was kind of failing miserably on Tracy's case.

"It's just kinda sad," Donnie said once they all landed behind the guy.

"Yeah… I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice cream cone," Mikey agreed.

Leo took out his sword and pointed it at the guy. "Halt villain," he said in his best "hero" voice. The guy turned around to look at them.

"Halt villain?" Raph and Tracy asked in unison before Raph continued by himself, "When did we start talking like that?"

"We're heroes," Leo said, glancing at his brother. "That-That's how heroes talk."

"Yeah, maybe in cartoons or movies," Tracy told him matter-of-factly.

"You will feel the fury of my powered battle-" The guy said with his arm pointed at them before cutting himself off. "Holy cow, you guys are turtles! And… a cat-person!

"Oh, look," Tracy said, crossing her arms and pointing at the guy. "At least _one person_ knows what you are at first glance." She paused when she heard that last part. "'Cat-person'? Why can't I just be called…I don't know. Something more productive," she asked, looking a bit offended while dead-panning. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

"That's right," Leo began before standing up straight. "We're the Turtles of Justice!"

"Wow," Raph said, holding the side of his head. "I mean, just- …wow."

Battle-dude then made a battle cry and started running towards them. Leo leaped at him while Raph and Donnie got out their respected weapons and following behind him, until Mikey shouted, "Wait!" They all froze and watched as Mikey put the T-Pod away, attaching it to his waist, and taking out his nunchucks. Tracy had stayed where she was while all this was happening, and she watched as Mikey said "Okay" and then leaped into battle. She watched as the turtles had fun just messing around with him, until he fell backwards and his elbow cracked a glass window and set off an alarm from inside. Everyone froze, except for the two cats who watched all of this happen. The turtle brothers then picked him up and threw him in the open dumpster. Tracy walked over and leaped onto the other side of the dumpster, staring down at him.

"You're not the first to ever throw me in the trash," battle-dude told them. "I swear, that you will be the-" He was cut off by Raph slamming the dumpster closed on him.

Tracy guessed that he was going to say "last" at the end before he had been cut off. She could hear police sirens going off and they all climbed up to the roof and took off, away from the "scene of the crime".

-TMNT-

The turtles had swum through the pool to get into the lair, but Tracy insisted on entering through the main entrance instead of getting wet. She stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and a smirk as they climbed out.

"Alright! We made it home," Raph exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

"Sh! It's 2am," Leo told them in a whisper-shout.

"And Splinter's still asleep," Mikey added. "This is epic." He held his hands to his head.

"It's not 'epic'!" Leo whisper-shouted. "It was a really bad idea."

"Maybe for you guys," Tracy told him, crossing her arms and still smirking. Lucifer let out a purr of amusement.

"No it wasn't." Raph leaped and flipped, landing in his beanie-sack chair-thing, his legs crossed and his arms crossed behind his head. "We got out and stopped a sleaze-ball. So…what's the problem?"

Tracy rolled her eyes and then noticed that Mikey searched himself for the T-Pod and then grimaced. He glanced over his shoulder and then saw her. He whipped around and gave her a pleading look, silently asking that she doesn't tell anyone. She cringed inwardly but then sighed heavily, flicking her ear. _'Fine…but we're not responsible for this.'_ Lucifer whispered in said turtle's ear as he leaped from Tracy's shoulder to Mikey's, and then back again.

-TMNT-

The turtle brothers were completely worn out as Splinter had them train, who was sitting in front of the indoor tree. They tried to do as they were told, but they just couldn't do it. They kept yawning and falling, and they were quite sluggish. Tracy and Lucifer, however, were just fine. They were cats, so they could sleep every few hours and be just fine, because that's what cats do. Lucifer was currently lying on one side of Splinter, napping, opening one eye to watch the turtles every once in a while. Tracy was doing just fine with her training. She was did some warm-ups before moving to simple flips, sometimes doing somersaults.

Splinter finally got tired of their failures and said the Japanese word for stop, at least that's what Tracy thought it was, before getting up and standing in front of the now kneeling turtles and Tracy. Lucifer sat up from his position and flicked his tail as he watched. He yawned and stretched his forepaws out in front of him, showing off his fangs as he did so, before closing his mouth with a slight clicking sound as his teeth snapped against each other.

"Is there something you want to tell me," Splinter asked.

"Something we want to tell you? Heh, nope." Mikey said.

"You all seem tired," Splinter observed, speaking only about his sons and not Tracy since she had been doing fine with her training.

"We're not tired," Leo told him, smiling reassuringly. Mikey smiled beside him.

"Wide awake," Donnie piped up.

"Fresh as daisies!" Raph added in last.

Tracy quirked a brow at their attempts and watched as Mikey yawned before falling flat on his face. She snorted in amusement and held a hand to her mouth to hide her giggles. Lucifer let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. This was very amusing.

"So you would not object to a little…" Splinter said, holding out a wooden sword. Tracy didn't catch the last word, because it was Japanese. She didn't know Japanese yet. Mikey gulped before the four of them were all hit in the head with the sword. Tracy cringed slightly as her shoulders started shaking as she stared at the four bodies on the floor, who were all dazed. "I hope you have learned, turtles, that truth isn't the only thing that hurts." Now, she busted out laughing as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, bending over slightly, and receiving a strange look from the rat in front of her.

After _that_ display, Leo was sitting in front of the TV watching _Space-Heroes_ while Raph sat in his beanie-sack chair reading a comic behind him. Tracy was in her cat form again and was lying beside Lucifer on the couch, grooming themselves. She looked up at the TV screen and stopped mid-lick as she watched Captain Ryan slap his lieutenant to calm the man down. She let out a meow, to which Lucifer translated.

'_So that's where you guys got slapping each other from?'_ Lucifer asked.

Raph was the one who answered as he glanced up at the screen before returning his attention back to his comic. "I suppose, if you look at it that way." Tracy rolled her eyes while Lucifer shook his head. She flicked her ears as she watched Leo recite that one line in unison with the captain. "See this enough times there, chief?"

"Sh! This is the best part," Leo told him. And probably just to piss him off, the screen went fuzzy and the show was "interrupted to bring them Breaking News". "Aww…!"

Tracy snickered at this, which sounded like a mixture between a purr and a hiss, as did Lucifer. They then gasped at the news report that was on it and immediately jumped down and bounded over to leap onto each of Leo's shoulders, who didn't seem to mind their presence.

"_We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn."_

"_At last! I will have my revenge!"_

"_Who-who are you?"_

"_You'll never know! I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares, I'm the name-less shadow who-"_

"_Baxter?"_

'_This guy fails at being a villain. I thought cartoons were a fail at it, but this guy just disgraces those cartoons…'_ Lucifer murmured, just loud enough for Tracy and Leo to hear, and then returned his attention back to the TV.

"_No."_

"_Baxter Stockman?"_

"_No!"_

"_Hey, everybody, it's Baxter Stockman!"_

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph said, crossing his arms. Tracy glanced over her shoulder and then blinked in surprise. When did Mikey and Donnie get there?

'_Obviously.'_ Lucifer yawned.

"_Is this because I fired you?"_

"_That copy machine was already broken when I- I mean- …I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo asked no one in particular. The recording stopped with a close-up of the armor's hand. Everyone froze in surprise and turned to Mikey.

"He has the T-Pod?" Donnie asked, furious as he towered over Mikey. Tracy flattened her ears at his sudden attitude change and leaped down from Leo's shoulder, changing back to her original form.

"Oh, um… I might have dropped that during the fight," Mikey said nervously.

"You _dropped_ it during the _fight_?! _Nice goin', Mikey!_"

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!"

Okay, now Donnie was _extremely _pissed. With all these negative waves bouncing around, Tracy was feeling very finicky and panicky. She pushed herself between the two brothers and pushed them apart, holding them back at arm's length. "Alright, let's all just calm down now," she said nervously, her voice trembling slightly as her ears continued to stay flattened against her head and her tail waved behind her, a sign of stress. "Let's figure out how to stop this guy and not chop each other's heads off…please?"

Donnie was still very pissed, but everyone was more surprised to see and hear her like this. "So, the AI chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?" Leo asked after a while of silence.

"If it keeps going, there's no telling how powerful he'll get," Donnie said.

Tracy closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as all the negative energy dissipated as they tried to figure out what to do. Her ears slowly lifted to their original positions, upright, and her tail calmed down to a slow flick every once in a while. Lucifer landed on her shoulder and put a paw to her cheek. _'It's okay,'_ he told her. _'Everyone's calmed down some.' _She shot him a grateful look.

"This has gone way too far, we have to tell Splinter about this," Leo told them.

"What: That we turned some nut-job into a super villain?" Raph asked.

'_A complete fail of a super villain,'_ Lucifer corrected him. Tracy silently agreed with a flick of her ear.

Raph paused and then continued like he hadn't been interrupted. "You know what he'll do to us for that?!"

"Smack you with a wooden sword," Tracy asked, shrugging.

They dead-panned before Raph continued once more. "I mean, he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy!"

"And that was totally hilarious!" Tracy snorted, smirking.

"Look, if we beat Stockman once, we can beat him again," Donnie told them. "We can track him down, grab the T-Pod, and get back here before Splinter knows anything."

"If my opinion counts for anything, Donnie's right," Mikey chipped in.

"Hey, thanks, Mikey," Donnie said and then his voice turned hard once more. "But it doesn't-"

"Didn't think so."

-TMNT-

The five mutants left the lair, leaving Lucifer behind, without being caught and headed for Stockman's hideout. They found it and they looked through the glass and stared down at the guy, watching him try to come up with a name for himself.

"I'm not Baxter Stockman. I am…the Bax-Man! No…I am…the Suitanator!" He groaned. "Aw, that's terrible!" He then tried again. "Captain Punch You Hard…ugh! Why is this so difficult…?!"

"I kinda like the Suitanator," Mikey piped up once they were all surrounding him.

"Yeah, but Lucifer's right," Tracy began with a flick of her tail. "This guy really disgraces all the villains in cartoons, even the most retarded ones." She shook her head.

"You guys again?!"

"Alright, Stockman," Leo said. "Nobody wants to hurt you."

"We don't? Did I miss a meeting?" Raph asked. Tracy smacked his shoulder with her long tail.

"We just want the T-Pod," Leo continued, as if Raph hadn't said anything.

"Give up my source of power," Stockman asked. "Why? So you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster?!" He stood up at this last part.

"You really hold some serious grudges," Tracy muttered, lashing her tail to one side. She hadn't brought her trench coat this time, and she hoped she wouldn't regret it. This was her first time leaving it.

"Sounds good to me," Raph said, smirking. He then leaped at Stockman, only to get hit with a spinning fist and was sent flying into the back wall. Tracy cringed.

The four remaining mutants then ran at him at the same time. Stockman extended his suit's arms so smash Donnie and Mikey against the side walls before retracting his arms again, letting said turtles fall to the ground. He then tried to hit Leo and Tracy, but they dodged. Leo ran up an arm and cut off the mechanical hands before leaping down beside Tracy where she had landed to let Leo use his swords. But new hands just emerged from the suit's arms.

"What the-" Leo began, cutting himself off.

Tracy flicked her ear to another noise and glanced over her shoulder to see that the hand that Leo had cut off came alive and leaped at Leo. She didn't have time to warn him before his head disappeared inside it as the smaller mechanical robot attached itself to Leo. Panicking, Leo yelled out and starting running around blindly, waving his arms. Raph and Donnie appeared from the rubble of where they landed, and the smaller robot noticed. It shot three laser blasts, one at Raph, one at Donnie, and one at Tracy. They easily dodged it, leaping and flipping away. They landed near each other, Donnie and Raph with their weapons. The weapons were easily shot out of their hands.

"Lasers!" Donnie exclaimed.

Tracy gasped as the small robot shocked Leo before he started running towards them, the robot shooting the lasers at them. Raph and Donnie ran away, covering their heads, while Tracy dodged the shots and ran _at_ Leo. She leaped, extended her claws and slicing at the metal alloy. Her eyes widened when she noticed it didn't work and then she ran after Raph and Donnie, on all fours.

"Crap! What bee-brain decided to give robots a mind of their own," she hissed as she leaped and landed beside Raph in his hiding place, covering her ears with her hands and wrapping her tail around her legs. She made a low noise from deep within her throat, which sounded like a mixture between a growl and a mewl.

"What now?" Raph asked.

Donnie pointed to the glass in front of them and they held it up, letting the lasers hit the glass and bounce off before hitting the robot, slicing it in half and falling off. They dropped the glass and ran over to Leo.

"Thanks," Leo said, readjusting his mask.

Tracy slowly climbed over the rubble and walked over to them, mewling in relief. Her ears then flicked as they turned back to stare at Stockman, who was spinning Mikey around by his nunchucks. All three turtles ran towards him, snatching up their weapons. Stockman threw Mikey at Raph before Leo cut the chain in half, cutting Mikey loose. Donnie revealed a hidden blade in his staff before trying to hit Stockman with it, but the metal hand just crushed the stick.

"Hey!" Donnie exclaimed before leaping away.

Stockman walked after him. Donnie threw the small part of the staff he had left aside before the rest of the mutants, including Tracy this time, joined his side. Everyone ran at Stockman with a battle cry, Stockman doing the same as he ran at them, and attacked. There was an explosion and Stockman smashed through the wall into an alley, holding the turtles in one hand with Tracy in the other. He threw the turtles in the dumpster and continued to hold said cat mutant in his mechanical hand by her shirt, making her look like a kitten being held by the scruff by its mother. Tracy was just barely conscious and she opened her eyes a crack. She was _definitely_ regretting not taking her trench coat.

Stockman laughed maniacally. "Foolish turtles…and cat…did you really think you could defeat me?!" He asked.

"Well, yeah," Mikey said. A pot was atop his head, making him look ridiculous

"All my life people have laughed at me," Stockman began, "the other kids in school, my co-workers, the woman who fixes the copy machine. How was I supposed to know you don't put…" Tracy didn't catch that last part. "But when they behold the power of this suit, they won't be laughing anymore! They'll tremble in terr-AHH!" He was cut off as the suit began to glow red and upgraded itself. Tracy was just barely able to hear her friends' conversation over Baxter's shouts of agony.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"Stockman and the T-Pod," Donnie said, "They're…merging… They're becoming one single entity…!"

"The Stockman-Pod," Mikey finished.

After the turtle brothers managed to get out of the dumpster, they began running away from the "Stockman-Pod", as Mikey now calls him. Tracy was still in his grasp, just barely awake. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear everything around her.

"The Stockman-Pod's right on top of us!" Mikey shouted.

"Stop calling him that," Raph told him. "That's a stupid name!"

"What about Tracy?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"Split up! He can't follow us all," Leo ordered.

"No way! He's gonna follow me," Mikey responded.

"Why would he follow you?"

"They always follow me!"

"Stop being paranoid and just do it!"

After a few moments, Tracy could hear Mikey scream. "I told you he was gonna follow me!" Tracy kept her eyes closed and she winced when Stockman busted through a brick wall, spraying bricks and dust everywhere, gaining her a gash on her cheek. "Pizza? Alright!"

"I've got you now!" Baxter said as he kept running.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've got…hot cheese!"

Baxter skidded to a halt and stumbled, dropping Tracy in the process. She winced and tried to push herself up from the concrete, but she ended up collapsing on the sidewalk. She was _not_ used to this. She felt herself get picked up and she opened one eye to see that she was being carried. She closed her eye again and just let them carry her, whoever it was.

-TMNT-

Once they reached the lair, the brothers whispered to each other to be quiet, but they kept protesting about them not making any noise. She felt a jolt that could only mean that Splinter had caught them red-handed.

"Ah, Sensei!" Leo exclaimed.

Tracy opened an eye to see Splinter standing across the room with Lucifer on his shoulder. Lucifer's eyes widened when he saw the state that she was in.

"And where have you been?" Splinter asked.

"Nowhere?" Raph said, though it sounded more like a question.

"How did you get so hurt?" Splinter pointed towards them, mostly pointing to Tracy, who had her arms over Donnie's and Raph's shoulders.

"Oh! That, um," Leo said, hiding his broken swords behind his back as he tried to think up something. "We were, um-"

"-hit-"

"-by a-"

"-bus?" Mikey finished. Splinter stared pointedly at him. Mikey smiled, only to have some of his teeth fall onto the ground. Splinter quirked a brow.

Donnie moved over to Mikey, leaving only Raph to hold Tracy up. "Hit by a bus?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say: meteor, cow, flying building?"

"Enough!" Splinter slammed the end of his walking stick on the cement, making the turtle's stand up straight. Tracy grimaced as Raph jostled her. "Tell me what happened."

-TMNT-

"And then I threw hot cheese in his face and ran away," Mikey finished.

"Very resourceful, Michelangelo," Splinter complemented. "But I'm still _highly_ disappointed in you all. The first rule of being a ninja is '_Do no harm', _unless you mean to do harm, and _lots_ of harm!"

"You're right, Sensei," Leo said. "I guess we did make a mess of things."

'_Darn right!'_ Lucifer flicked an ear, raising his head from his spot of resting beside Tracy below the tree, who was sleeping in her cat form in bandages. He licked the cut on her cheek before setting his head on his paws, watching her intently as she breathed slowly. He flicked his ear every time she breathed in deeply, wincing as she did so.

"So, what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked.

They thought for a moment before Leo looked up. "We need to clean up our mess."

"Yes," Splinter said, "You must stop this…Stockman-Pod."

"But, Sensei, that guy has already kicked our shells," Donnie protested.

"And beat the heck out of Kitten," Raph added. He gestured to Tracy, who winced in her sleep as she breathed in deeply.

"Now he's even more powerful," Donnie continued. "How're we supposed to stop him?"

"I know. I'll hit him _really_ hard!" Raph suggested.

'_And break your fist?'_ Lucifer piped up with a flick of his ear, not looking up from watching Tracy.

"Brute force is not the answer," Splinter told him, agreeing with Lucifer. "You will need to rely on your ninja training."

"Excuse me, Sensei, but ninjas never have to go up against guys in armor," Mikey spoke up. He then noticed the painting of a ninja in armor behind Splinter. "Oh…I mean…ninjas _always_ have to go up against guys in armor."

"Nice save." Raph told him.

"Sensei, what was their secret," Leo asked.

"They understood that you do not fight the armor," Splinter explained. "You fight the man inside."

The turtle brothers glanced at each other. Mikey glanced at Raph and then to his other two brothers. "Why are we all looking at each other?"

-TMNT-

"You all showed great skill and wisdom defeating the Stockman-Pod," Splinter complemented. "I am proud of you all."

Tracy hadn't been moved from her spot under the tree where she had been resting. She will stay there for a while longer. She was awake now, and she opened an eye to watch. Lucifer sat behind her and licked her ear. She flicked that ear and then smacked his face with her long tail. He let out a purr of amusement and relief that she was awake and okay.

"Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asked.

Splinter thought about it, grabbing his beard, before smiling. "Yes." The turtles smiled. "But first…" He raised that wooden sword of his and shouted that same Japanese word with it. The turtles scrambled to get away. Tracy smiled in amusement, not able to laugh or else it would hurt too much, before closing her eyes and flicking her tail, purring in content.

**Fights are boring XD so I just skipped the part where they managed to defeat Baxter and throw him in a dumpster. _Again._ Also because Tracy wasn't able to go.**

**See? What did I tell ya? I'm so mean to my characters...but torturing characters is fun :3 Poor Tracy. At least she tried, right? Right. And _damn_. What's with Lucifer's attitude after they came back with Tracy all beaten up? Oh yeah, he doesn't like it when Tracy is hurt or sick or anything of the sort. So that's why he was acting all snotty. But why take it out on the turtles? XD who knows lol**

**I'll just shut up for now~ I hope you liked this chapter! Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	5. Metalhead and Experiment-16

**Back with another chapter guys! :D I hope you like this chapter too! x3**

**Jordan: Yw ;) and sure, I can try and work something out! I have a few ideas for a another story, but I don't know which one to go with yet XD I have a stuffed Pikachu too :3 I love pikachu X3**

**Enjoy!~**

Tracy was still healing from her beating with the Stockman-Pod, so she hadn't gone with her friends to go beat up the Kraang. And from what she heard from Mikey, she was glad she didn't go. "Wow, I'm glad I didn't go," she said, taking a bite of pizza. She gave a piece of pepperoni to Lucifer, who ate it gratefully. "I wouldn't have wanted to have to dodge that cannon. Even though I do kinda want to beat up some Kraang…" Or did she? She shrugged and finished her piece of pizza with a flick of an ear.

"This technology is light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen," Donnie explained. He was busy dismantling the Kraang droid he managed to take back with him to examine.

"Wow, that's far," Tracy commented with a flick of her tail, blinking.

"Yeah, do you know what this is?" Donnie held up a chip that had three hexagons on it, the Kraang symbol.

"No," April and Tracy said in unison, even though the human girl didn't look up from the laptop.

"Neither do I," Donnie exclaimed, "But I can't wait to find out!" He was practically drooling, which made Tracy roll her eyes.

Splinter walked in and over to Donnie, carrying another Bo Staff. Raph noticed as he held his pet turtle, Spike, in one hand while scratching him with his other hand. "Look, Spike, Donnie got another stick to break." Tracy was sitting beside him with Lucifer on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

Lucifer sniffed Spike's shell curiously. _'I think it's kind of funny how a mutant turtle has a __**pet **__turtle.'_ He snickered.

"Oh, go chase a bug or something," Tracy shooed him off her shoulder before Raph could yell at him.

Lucifer leaped onto the back of the couch before padding along it, away from the two mutants. _'Alright, fine.'_ He was still smirking with his tail held high as he bounded away, Raph glaring after him.

"With all due respect, Sensei," Donnie said. "I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six-foot staff! I was hoping to upgrade my weapon."

"Mm," Splinter hummed in interest. "A _seven_-foot staff. Interesting."

"No, I meant using modern technology."

"Ah, a _solar-powered_ staff."

"I'm serious, Sensei!"

"I know," Splinter told him. "And yes, you may upgrade your weapon."

"That's totally unfair! You can't just-" Donnie protested and then his eyes widened in realization as he cut himself off. "Wait, did you say yes?" Tracy giggled, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries," Splinter explained. "We are _masters_ at adaptation."

"That is great!" Donnie exclaimed as he stood up, still holding that chip. "Because with this technology, I will be invincible! What should I make?" He then began naming off some sort of weird inventions that Tracy didn't catch, but she did catch one, "Plasma swords?! I just gave myself goose-bumps!" He then knelt down beside April, holding out his arm and pointing to it. "You wanna feel? Eh?"

April glanced at him for a millisecond before bringing her attention back to the laptop. "Pass." Tracy snorted in amusement.

"But remember," Splinter began. "Technology is a means, not an end. It is_ you_ who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game."

"I wish it were," Tracy muttered. Raph smirked and poked her upper arm, where a bruise still was. "Ow!" She glared at him and wrapped her tail around his wrist, holding it in place so he couldn't get away. He blinked in surprise before smiling sheepishly. She sighed before letting him go.

"That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game," Donnie exclaimed as he dragged the alien robot to his lab. "Thanks, Sensei!" He shut the door after himself. Tracy blinked after him before shaking her head.

-TMNT-

"Hey, guys! Check out this post I got," April exclaimed. Tracy was immediately awake, for she had been dozing on the back of the couch in her cat form, and she sat up. She padded over to April and glanced over her shoulder to look at the screen, meowing.

"Hang on a sec, April," Raph said from his spot at the game he was playing against Leo. It was a hockey game. "I just have to destroy Lamenardo." They pressed buttons for a while until Raph finally won, making Leo stand up in shock. Raph did a little victory dance before laying an elbow on Leo's shoulder and his other hand on his hip, his legs crossed. He then smacked Leo aside and walked over to April. Leo got up and rubbed his head before following. "So what's up?" Raph had sat down on one side of April while Leo came over and smacked him behind the head as he sat down on the other side. Tracy sat atop Leo's shoulder as they looked over April's shoulder.

"I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York," April explained. "People send in pics, videos, I also get some stuff that may help us track the Kraang and find my dad." Tracy's ears and tail flicked in interest, blinking. "Like this video of a gas explosion." She clicked on video that showed a wall of smoke and a Kraang droid walking out of it before turning and walking away.

"A Kraang droid," Leo said.

Mikey screamed, "Where?!" He slipped out of his tire swing that hung above their little indoor pool and falling into the water, but not before Lucifer leaped off his shoulder and onto the safety of the concrete floor with a surprised hiss. He bounded over and leaped onto Leo's other shoulder.

"We'll check it out tonight," Leo told them.

"Why not now?" April asked. Tracy nodded, also wanting to know.

"Because it's daytime, we can't let anyone see us."

April closed her laptop and stood up. "Well, I can." She then walked away.

Tracy blinked before leaping down from Leo's shoulder and changing into her original form and following her. "I'm coming with you," she called.

Lucifer leaped onto her shoulder. _'Me too!'_ Tracy insisted that he stay, so he reluctantly agreed.

Leo walked over and stood in April's way. "April, think about this…it could be dangerous! And Trace, you're still hurt."

Tracy crossed her arms. "I may still have a few bruises that hurt, but I'm mostly fine." She then grabbed her custom-made trench coat that hung nearby and slipped it on.

"You know what else could be dangerous?" April said, pointing a finger at Leo's chest before crossing her arms. "Standing between me and my father." She gave him a pointed stare. Leo blinked and backed down. He stepped out of the way and held out his hand to the entrance. April walked passed him, Tracy right behind her.

"You don't want to mess with a girl once she's made up her mind," she snickered, flicking her tail before running to catch up to April so that she could walk beside her. She pulled the hood over her head.

-TMNT-

April and Tracy hid behind a dumpster, watching a Kraang droid walk over to a garage door. April then moved away to go hide behind a box. Tracy flipped stealthily after her, wincing when she pulled on a few sore muscles. "Okay, Kraang-creep," April muttered. Tracy smirked and watched as the droid typed in a code to the panel that opened the door and walked inside. "Lead the way." She then moved to go follow the droid, Tracy right behind her.

-TMNT-

Leo sat watching _Space-Heroes_ while Raph sat behind him, playing with Spike. Lucifer was crouched a tail-length away from Spike, watching the small turtle while his tail-flicked every once in a while. He flicked his ear as he heard Leo gasp, but didn't pay any attention to it. He raised a paw to bat at Spike's shell, careful to keep his claws sheathed, before freezing and leaping about a foot in the air when screaming could be heard from the TV. He landed back on his feet with his fur fluffed up, back arched, and tail flicking, staring wide-eyed at Leo. Raph ended up bursting out laughing.

"What a hero," Leo muttered.

They all froze when a clanking noise could be heard, the ground shaking. Lucifer hissed in surprise before running and leaping onto Mikey's shoulder, his back still arched and fur fluffed. Mikey grabbed his box of pizza that held only one slice left and held it to his chest fearfully.

A bulky robot had walked out of Donnie's lab with its arms raised. It opened its mouth where a loudspeaker was. "Take me to your leader." It then closed its mouth.

Mikey dead-panned as he stared at it. "Leo, it's for you."

Leo and Raph walked up behind Mikey, staring at it. "What is this thing," Leo asked, his hands on his hips.

"Gentlemen, and Lucifer and Raphael," Donnie added the last part, making said mutant and cat blink. "This is the future of ninjutsu." He gestured to the robot beside him, which was half his size, with one hand while a remote control was in his other hand. The robot lowered its arms to its sides.

"I always thought the future of ninjutsu would be taller," Raph said with his arms crossed.

Lucifer forced his fur to lay flat as he breathed deeply to calm down. He sat down on Mikey's shoulder, his tail-tip still flicking back and forth. _'Yeah, and my fur shed itself. Thanks a lot.'_ He mewed sarcastically. Mikey scratched the top of his head, but Lucifer still glared at Donnie and his new toy.

"Aww, he's so cute," Mikey cooed as he walked up to the robot, making Lucifer's fur fluff up once more. "Goochy, goochy, goo!" He said as he scratched the robot's chin. The robot opened its mouth before a whole bunch of different weapons like missiles and such appeared from out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of Mikey and Lucifer.

Donnie laughed before patting the robot's head. "He didn't like being tickled."

'_Yeah, and I've had enough surprises for one day. I'm taking another nap,'_ Lucifer hissed as he shook out his fluffed fur and stalking off, ears flat and tail lashing from side to side, a sign of stress.

-TMNT-

Back to the girls, they were currently hiding from a Kraang droid as it walked through a warehouse, secretly following it. Tracy's skin and fur prickled with unease. Being this close to Kraang, it brought back memories of when she had been experimented on by them. She shuddered at the thought. She hated it! She never wanted to get stuck in a Kraang facility ever again. She flicked her ear as another Kraang droid walked up and the two began speaking to each other. Something about experimenting with mutagen…and releasing it in the water supply?! Tracy was going to gasp, but April had beaten her to it.

"The water supply," April echoed in a whisper.

"Oh no," they both whispered in unison.

April turned around to listen some more, but when one of droids walked off, she must have pushed on the crate and the fire extinguisher toppled over and clattered to the ground. Tracy flinched and quickly rolled to the other side of the small walkway, April crawling over to join her. The Kraang that had still been standing there heard the extinguisher hit the ground and began walking over to investigate. The droid picked it up and examined it. April began to look around for something resourceful.

"Think ninja, think ninja," she whispered to herself. Tracy flicked her ear at this but didn't say anything. April then gasped before covering her mouth with her hands.

Tracy could hear the droid throw the extinguisher aside and walk over to them, so she knew that it had heard. They had quickly crawled around behind the droid and April reached for the pipe while Tracy stood atop a few boxes and held the window open. Once the droid had checked where they had been behind the crates and stood up to glance around, she let the window go, making it bang into place, and quickly flipped away to land beside April, who was hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike. Once the droid had it's back turned, April ran at the droid with the pipe before swinging and hitting its head, only successful in making the droid twist its head around to glance at them. April gasped and watched as the Kraang tilted its head. Tracy let out a hiss and did a swift kick to its side, sending it flying through the window. April panted softly while looking around before dropping the pipe and running off, Tracy right behind her on all fours.

-TMNT-

Tracy flicked her ear as she heard someone talking nearby. She exchanged a glance with April before they began walking down an alley to go see who it was. "Hello?" April whisper-shouted. "Guys, it's us!"

Tracy stopped walking and looked up before holding out her hand in front of April to stop her. "Hey, guys," she smiled as the three of the turtle brothers jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Guys! We were just looking for you," April said and then paused. Tracy flicked her ear and yowled in surprise when something fell into the dumpster behind them. She landed behind Raph and Leo, having leaped into the air, and panted as she stayed on all fours, her tail lashing from side to side. She watched as the dumpster fell over, making Leo face-palm, and rattled before a robot about half the size of the turtles kicked the dumpster open and walked out, standing beside April and looking up at her.

"Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello," Raph said.

"What the heck is that?" April asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Tracy hissed, still in the exact same spot and position she was in, lashing her tail.

"You cats are so easily scared." Raph smirked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, when something scares us out of our fur!"

"It's Donnie's latest brilliant creation," Leo answered April's question, ignoring the two beside him. "Metalhead."

"Catchy name, huh? My idea," Mikey spoke, laying his arm across the robot's head.

"Oh sorry, April, I'm still getting used to the controls. Whoops!" The robot opened its mouth for the loudspeaker, making everyone cover their ears, and then it shut its mouth again. "Mega-phone button got stuck."

"Guys! We gotta do something," April began.

Tracy stood up and walked over, and finished her sentence, her tail still flicking with stress. "Kraang are going to poison the city's water supply with mutagen!"

"The whole city will become a disaster area," Leo exclaimed.

"There will be mutants everywhere!" Donnie added.

Mikey, being his non-observational self, spoke up as he hugged Metalhead. "Wow, think of all the friends we could make!"

"Mikey, that's a bad thing," Tracy told him, her eyes wide.

"Oh, well, excuse me for being a 'glass half-full' kinda guy," Mikey said, standing up straight and letting Metalhead go. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Leo said after a while as the three turtles ran down the alley.

Metalhead turned his head before following after them, though however slow as it may be. "Yeah, the Kraang don't stand a chance!" It stopped when Leo put out a hand in front of it. "What?"

"Donnie, I need you to hang back," Leo told him. "Metalhead is just too clumsy. He'll get in our way."

"Clumsy?" Metalhead threw out its arms, knocking down a pile of garbage as it did so. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point."

"You're not coming, Donnie," Leo told him and then glanced to Tracy. "Tracy, you stay, too."

Tracy crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. "Gladly," she smiled. She watched as the three turtles ran down the alley before her and April both put their hands on Metalhead's shoulders. Metalhead glanced at their hands before dropping his head in disappointment.

After following the turtles to the roof, Metalhead put his hands on the edge of roof, April sat sideways, and Tracy crouched on all fours on the edge of the roof, watching the brothers leap away and invade the Kraang's warehouse. Metalhead kept moving its head to look at April, but when April caught him, he moved his head away, making her roll her eyes, clearly annoyed. Tracy noticed this and she shook her head in amusement, lashing her tail to hang down from the roof on one side.

"So," Donnie began, laughing nervously, "You like Heavymetal?" He laughed nervously again.

"I thought it was Metalhead," Tracy asked. Donnie seemed to ignore her, to which she just shrugged.

After a while, purple flashes could easily be seen from the windows of the warehouse. Tracy was eager to know what was happening, but she didn't want go anywhere near a bunch of Kraang droids. She flicked her ear and glanced over to see Metalhead turn its head to April once more.

"Look at her, she's so beautiful… On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring," Donnie muttered.

"You do know that's not muted right?" April asked.

Donnie screamed, to which Tracy could easily guess he fell backwards out of surprise. She snickered and high-fived April before Donnie laughed nervously. "Of course! If it was muted, you couldn't hear me joking!" Tracy guessed he had face-palmed after that before the mouth opened. "Man, I hope she bought that…" She cringed as she and April both covered their ears.

"That's the mega-phone," April stated matter-of-factly.

"I know!" Metalhead's mouth closed. Donnie was clearly getting annoyed with himself now.

"Just stop messing with the controls and stop talking already, you're embarrassing yourself enough already," she told him, flicking Metalhead's head with her tail-tip, making a "thunk" sound.

Donnie laughed nervously before looking back down at the warehouse. "So, how do you think the fight's going?"

Tracy shrugged and then they all fell backwards as a purple blast flew up and burned straight through the roof with Mikey screaming. They peaked through the large hole it made and looked down at the warehouse once more.

"They're everywhere! Run!" Mikey shouted.

April glanced at them. "Not great."

"Nah, I could have told you that," Tracy replied sarcastically before lashing her tail to one side. She blinked in surprise and held out her hand to stop Metalhead, but it was already too late because it was already crashing through the window. She face-palmed as she flattened her ears. "Great…Another robot of the same technology for the Kraang to get their grimy tentacles on…Donnie, you're such an idiot!" She hissed and leaped onto the edge of the roof. "Sorry, April, I'll be right back. I just have to knock some sense into his bulky toy." She then leaped down through the window that Metalhead had crashed through, even though her skin was practically crawling the closer she got to a gang of Kraang droids. She managed to land on top of a droid, knocking it to the ground, just behind Metalhead and heard Leo.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with your arms?!"

"My hands aren't on my hips?" Donnie asked.

"No!" Leo shouted as Raph face-palmed.

"Sorry, forgot to press B." Metalhead's arms then righted themselves from that awkward position they had just been in and were now on its hips. The Kraang that surrounded the female mutant and robot put up their guns up and aimed at the two of them.

Tracy shook her head and made her claws grow longer before slashing at the droid below her, making it spark a bit. "Will you stop messing with the controls already," she hissed, lashing her tail. She hadn't noticed that her hood had fallen down when she stood up straight.

"It is the one that escaped that place in which Kraang had kept the one." One droid spoke.

"The one in which Kraang is referring to is Experiment-16." Another droid answered.

"Experiment-16 must be brought back to the place where Kraang keeps the experiments in that place."

Tracy flattened her ears and lashed her tail from side to side, having everyone staring at her.

"What are they talking about?" Leo asked.

"Me, and I'm not going back there to be experimented on again!" She let out a battle-cry that sounded more like a cat's yowl before leaping up, flipping in the air, and landing on all fours, lashing her tail to grab a hold of a droid and throwing it at another one. The Kraang droids began to shoot their weapons at her and she hissed before dodging the blasts and slicing at every droid she got close to, slicing them in half or in multiple pieces. She then leaped out of the way of more lasers and landed behind Raph and Leo. "Damn it! I _so_ did not want to be found out…" She growled and then let out a hiss of frustration, lashing her tail from side to side behind her as she panted from her little 'work-out'.

"Well, obviously that plan failed," Raph told her.

"Shut up…!" Tracy growled before her ears flicked and she watched as Donnie started to show off with Metalhead, using blue lasers and a detachable fist that hit all the droids before reattaching itself to its body.

"Hey, Raph!" Donnie called. "How does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?"

Raph frowned and then Mikey finally spoke up, "Burn."

Donnie laughed, "Yeah, I thought that was a good one."

"No!" Mikey pointed to the droids that walked up behind Metalhead. "Burn!"

"Oh, right." Metalhead turned and used a flamethrower at to knock the droids away.

Tracy blinked and then gasped as a Kraang alien ejected from its robot before crawling over to Metalhead. They all ducked when Metalhead shot blue lasers in their direction.

"Dude!" Mikey shouted.

"Donnie, watch the friendly fire," Leo told him.

Metalhead continued to blast lasers at all the Kraang droids until it hit some of the tanks that were stacked against the wall, making them explode and sending Metalhead flying, hitting a pillar and breaking the antennae that allowed Donnie to control the robot.

"Donnie! Watch out for that Kraang," Tracy yowled above all the noise, making all three turtles glance at her in surprise and confusion. Too late, the Kraang climbed up and attached itself to Metalhead's head, but got electrocuted. The Kraang went limp but then tried again, successfully gaining control of Metalhead.

"Uh-oh," Donnie said. "Guys, if you can hear me, _you might wanna run_!"

"Yeah, because if the Kraang get a hold of something that was part of their technology, like Metalhead is, they'll take complete control over it," Tracy hissed as she got up and rubbed her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

"I tried, but you insisted on saving the day instead!" Tracy growled as Metalhead stepped forward from the purple and orange flames behind it, speaking about destroying the turtles.

"Phew," Mikey sighed. "I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence, but then I just lost interest towards-" He cut off as the laser gun was pointed at him. "Okay, I'm afraid again." He then screamed and ran away.

The three turtles ran at Metalhead with their weapons to attack, while Tracy leaped up into the higher part of the warehouse, landing on a beam that went horizontal and held up the walls. She watched from above as Mikey threw his nunchuck at Metalhead.

"Give him everything you've got!" Leo commanded as they all hit the robot with their weapons. "He's gotta have a weak spot!"

Mikey stopped, "This always works." He then kicked Metalhead's groin, before starting hopping on one foot and held up his hurting one. "Well, usually…"

"It only works on humans, not robots," Tracy's voice echoed down to them matter-of-factly. She cringed as Metalhead punched each of the turtles, knocking them to the ground before standing in front of them, casting a shadow over their fallen bodies. They looked up to it with wide-eyes. Tracy growled and then leaped down, claws extended. "Oh, no you don't!" She landed beside the robot and slashed at it a few times before making a round-house kick, knocking it to the ground. She growled and went to slash at it again, but it got up and caught her wrist. She gasped and tried to wrench her hand out of its grasp before it kicked her abdomen, sending her flying back and hitting the wall behind her friends. She slid down and landed on her stomach. She stood up and held an arm over her midsection with one eye closed in pain, grimacing. "Damn it…"

The others got up around her as they got trapped by Metalhead and the rest of the Kraang droids, asking them who wants to be destroyed first.

"Me!"

They all looked up and watched as Donatello landed in between the mutants and the robots, spinning his staff before holding it in place.

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed. "Bangin' entrance, dude!"

"Yeah, nice," Tracy muttered through grit teeth.

"You guys deal with the droids, I'll handle Metalhead," Donnie told them.

The four mutants easily obliged and leaped into actions, attacking the Kraang droids from all sides. Tracy grit her teeth through the pain and slashed and kicked at all the droids that were closest to her, slicing them to pieces or knocking them to the ground. After a while, all the droids were destroyed and they watched as a pillar fell to the ground. When the dust cleared, they could see that Donnie was alright and had his staff stuck in Metalhead.

"Booyakasha!" Donnie shouted triumphantly.

"It sounds weird when he says it," Mikey said.

"It sounds weird when _you_ say it," Raph told him.

Tracy stood up before slapping Raph's shoulder with her tail, using her hand to hold her abdomen. She then eventually let it go before flicking her ears as Metalhead began speaking, and then died down before the alien detached itself from the robot and then leaped at Donnie's face, successfully freaking said turtle out and then crawling away.

"Nice job, bro," Mikey exclaimed.

"Way to go, Donnie," Leo told him, smiling.

"Yeah, not bad," Raph spoke up. "Except for the part where you built the thing in the first place! And the part where it broke! And the part where it tried to kill us! And the part where-" He was cut off by both Tracy smacking his shoulder with her hand and covering his mouth with her tail, and Donnie speaking.

"Okay, I get it!" Donnie snapped, and then looked down dejectedly.

-TMNT-

"Aw, so close to my high score!" Leo exclaimed.

Back at the lair, Raph had been playing a game, apparently trying to beat Leo's high score, while Leo and Mikey watched. Donnie sat dejectedly on the couch, tinkering with something, while Tracy sat beside him, Lucifer on her shoulder. Tracy flicked her ear and glanced over her shoulder as Splinter spoke.

"What troubles you, Donatello?" He asked.

Donnie glanced at him over his shoulder before sighing. "This was all my fault, Sensei…"

"You are responsible, yes," Splinter agreed.

"Yeah…"

"Responsible for destroying the mutagen, responsible for saving the people of this city, responsible for defeating advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery, and the stick," Splinter told him.

Donnie stood up, smiling again like he should be, making Tracy smile as well. "Thanks, Sensei," he said. "Maybe you're right!"

"I am."

"I guess with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick." Tracy shook her head as he picked up the missile staff he had just finished tinkering with. "Except a laser-guided missile-launching wooden stick!" He spun it around and then pressed it down, blinking when it powered up. "It's not supposed to do that…! Run!" Everyone except Donnie, Tracy, Lucifer, and Splinter ran away screaming.

**And the truth is finally revealed to the turtles about Tracy being one of the Kraang's experiments. I couldn't come up with a more clever name so you just have to deal with her being called 'Experiment-16' by the Kraang :/ I suck at names, unlike Mikey XD And again, she gets beat up lol but hey, at least she tries, right? That's all that matters in my eyes :3**

**OMG! Did you guys know that April's voice actor is actually the same voice actor that did Katara's voice in A: TLA?! Holy crap, I didn't! But now that I know (from someone mentioning it. I don't remember who), I can actually hear the resemblance and figure it out. Hm. Interesting. I did not know that shit. And I thought that it was cool just knowing that Mikey's voice was also Beast Boy's voice XD That is so cool!**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now :3 Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	6. Monkey Brains

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't post earlier. I had an orientation thingy today for school, and I have it tomorrow and on Wednesday as well. And then school starts on the third DX NUUUUUUU! **

**lol anyway, if you haven't noticed already, all the Japanese words will be in _Italics_ :3 And I don't know any Japanese, only the few words I've heard on animes and stuff, so don't blame me if I spelled any of them wrong...but I really wanna learn Japanese one day! I think its an awesome language X3**

**Jordan: Lolz idk about putting both Kirara _and_ Pikachu in it, but I can surely try and put us with Kirara in it :3 Actually, you know what, scratch that. That could be a whole new story idea :D I like that! It's a crazy, interesting idea, and I love those kind of ideas! X3 And yw ;)**

**Crystal013: Thank you!**

**Enjoy!~**

Tracy was sitting below the tree in the training room, her legs bent and her arms wrapping around her legs with her tail curled around her body. She watched as Mikey and Donnie trained, ending for a moment as Mikey skidded to a halt, laughing.

"Dude, what are you doing? You don't defend against _sayonagey_ with back-flips," Donnie told him.

"Why not?! Back-flips are where it's at," Mikey exclaimed as he lifted up his feet, obviously doing some sort of work-out.

"The best defense is to roll along my back, then take me to the ground and put me in an arm-lock," Donnie tried explaining to him, making Tracy quirk an eyebrow. "Unless, of course, I _counter_ with a-"

He was cut off as Mikey shook his head. "Hey, man. You can't take the fire out of-" He paused to flip with a shout before making a weird face. "-Doctor Flippinstein!"

"I don't even know what that means," Donnie said before noticing Splinter walk out of his room and walking after him. "Master Splinter, what would _you_ do if someone tried to throw _you_ with _sayonagey_?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, you must have planned a response for every attack!"

"If you think too much about what is _coming_, you lose sight of what _is_." Splinter stopped walking. "You must be fully in the moment so you can fight _without_ thinking."

"Why would I want to fight without thinking?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Splinter glanced over his shoulder. "Prepare to defend against _sayonagey_!" He then attacked Donnie, ending with Donnie on the floor, at the mercy of Splinter.

"Ow! That wasn't _sayonagey_," Donnie breathed.

Splinter chuckled, "No. But you _thought _it would be." He let go of Donnie's arm and allowed him to get up. "Now, would you like to prepare to defend against a spinning back-kick?"

Donnie groaned as he rubbed his head. "No, I'm good," he squeaked out.

Mikey laughed as he walked over to Donnie. "You know what would have worked there?" He then got in his brother's face, waving his hands. "Back-flip!" Donnie sighed while Tracy giggled.

"Just by watching you guys, I'm learning some new things over here," she piped up with a smirk.

-TMNT-

Donnie was busy making a chart of some kind with a permanent marker that made Tracy's nose itch while she and the other three turtle brothers stood around the genius.

"Whatcha up to, Donnie?" Leo spoke up, startling his brother.

Donnie sighed before going back to marking on the chart. "Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan."

"Master plan?" Raph echoed.

The marker squeaked as Donnie made another line with the ruler before glancing at his brother. "Yeah, to get April to hang out with me."

The guys started laughing as Donnie finished up his chart. "Try this," Leo told him. "'April, do you want to hang out with me?'"

"You see, it's not that simple," Donnie told him, making Tracy roll her eyes. "I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success."

"Aww," Mikey cooed. "That's so romantic."

Donnie picked up the chart and put it on a spinning poster-thing. He cleared his throat while he held a ruler and pointed to the chart as he spoke. "Yeah, for instance, if April says she can't because she has homework, then _I_ will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy brain-stimulating snacks."

"What if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph asked, though he was only joking. Tracy slapped her tail against his shoulder with a pointed look.

"Ah, that's this thread here! I will list my many _non_-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will high-light my cool-ness, such as skateboarding or…shark-wrestling."

Tracy quirked a brow as Lucifer leaped onto her shoulder. "Shark-wrestling?" She shook her head and then crossed her arms while she lashed her tail behind her back. "I better not be on this chart of yours, because even if they won't help you," she said gesturing to Donnie's brothers, "I will definitely help you out."

'_Trust me. Girls know more about love than anyone else.'_ Lucifer meowed, flicking an ear.

"You got that right," Tracy told her feline friend, smirking at him.

Donnie blinked and then laughed nervously, quickly grabbing the marker and crossing out a few things. Tracy rolled her eyes and then flicked her ear and turned her head to see April walking over to them.

"Guys!" She called, making Donnie freak out and flip the board a few times before quickly changing it to a poster. She put her yellow laptop on the desk and opened it. "You guys gotta check this out!" Everybody crowded around her to watch a video of a news report.

"_Renowned neuro-chemist, Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing. I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco."_

"_I haven't heard from him in days so I stopped by his lab. The place was a mess and…he was gone. I…fear the worst."_

"_Police say they have-"_

The reporter was cut off by April closing her laptop.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So, the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city," April responded. "Including my dad." Tracy's ear flicked at this. "Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy."

"Or they may not be connected at all," Leo said. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"There's only one way to find out. We should go to the lab and look around." April stood up, as did Donnie.

"April's right, we should go check it out," Donnie said. "What's that, you guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." He led her away smirking over his shoulder.

Tracy narrowed her eyes and grabbed Lucifer before setting him down on the table. She then walked after them, grabbing her trench coat on the way out. "Oh, no you don't, I'm coming with you!"

Lucifer flicked his ear once they left. "Huh, I bet _that_ wasn't on his flow-chart," Leo said as he flipped it over and glance over it. He then stepped back. "Whoa… It is! That is spooky…" He said that last part kind of slow. Lucifer flicked the tip of his tail.

'_You can't exclude Trace from anything, though. She is very persistent, like all girls are I suppose.'_ He seemed to think about that last part before shrugging.

-TMNT-

Donnie, Tracy, and April looked through the small window on the door before the genius picked the lock, opening the door. "There isn't an electronic lock out there that my digital lock pick can't crack," he whispered, proud of himself.

"Smooth," April complemented. Tracy nodded in agreement as she pulled her hood off her head before flicking an ear in amusement as Donnie laughed at April's complement, obviously happy that she did.

They walked inside with April at the lead, shining a flashlight around the dark room. There were files on the floor and the ceiling was torn with wires hanging down.

"Wow, this place is a wreck," Donnie whispered.

"Nah, you think?" Tracy asked sarcastically, receiving a pointed glare from said turtle. "They said that in the video." Her ear flicked as she followed the shine from April's flashlight with her eyes.

"Ugh," April said, obviously disgusted as her flashlight landed on a broken cage. "They must have been experimenting on animals."

Tracy's tail lashed to one side as she dead-panned. "Wouldn't be the first time…" She mumbled under breath before following her two friends as they stepped forward and then stopped, staring at a chair that could only be used in a dentist office.

"Either someone was up to some secret research," Donnie began thoughtfully. "Or they were renting space to one freaky dentist." Tracy silently agreed, getting the chills just being in the place, and followed them as they examined more of the room. They walked over to a desk before Donnie picked up a piece of paper and examined it. "Hm." He then knelt down and opened the two drawers of the desk. The smaller one was full of some random thing, but the second one was covered with a small hole that let out a shine. Donnie lifted up the board. "Whoa…" April picked up the container of mutagen. "Mutagen?"

Tracy's ear flicked to footsteps behind her and she glanced over shoulder before wrapping her tail around the golf-club the man held in his hands and yanking it out of his grasp, making it clatter against the floor. She whipped around and then did a round-house kick, sending the man flying into a wall with a grunt. April quickly went over and turned on the light, and Tracy instantly stood up straight, blinking in surprise.

"Dr. Falco!" April exclaimed.

The scientist stood up and rubbed his head before seeing Donnie and Tracy and screaming in fright. "What are you?"

"Relax, we're not gonna hurt ya," Donnie told him.

"You already hurt me!"

"I mean…anymore." Donnie glanced over gave Tracy a pointed stare.

Tracy blinked and gave a sheepish smile, flattening her ears and laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry…I guess I just panicked a bit…" She mumbled.

"We're here to help," April told him.

-TMNT-

Falco had finally calmed down and decided to talk after sitting down at the desk, Tracy stood with her back against the door as she stared down at her paws and tail as she flicked it back and forth, listening to the conversation. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew something about your father," he told April. "But I don't."

"So, what can you tell us about this?" Donnie asked, holding up the mutagen.

"Some shady, corporate goon paid Rockwell a lot of money to experiment with it."

"This the guy?" April asked, showing a picture of a Kraang droid on her phone.

"That's him."

"The Kraang," Donnie said. Tracy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"But I wanted no part of that stuff," Falco explained. "Who knows what kind of…monstrosities could result." He then glanced at Donnie and Tracy. "No offense."

"Some taken," Donnie replied while Tracy flattened her ears and glanced out the window on the door over her shoulder, staring at nothing in particular.

"Is that what was in that cage over there," April asked. "One of his…monstrosities?"

"Can we ease up on the 'M' word, please," Donnie pleaded. Tracy lashed her tail in silent agreement.

"That's where he kept the monkey he was experimenting on."

"Whoa, it sure didn't like being locked up in there."

"Rockwell didn't treat it very well."

"Maybe the Kraang didn't take Rockwell," April suggested. "Maybe the monkey went berserk, busted out of the cage, and dragged him off. Or worse…" Tracy's ear flicked to this.

-TMNT-

Tracy walked silently behind April and Donnie as they talked, flicking random things out of her path with her tail out of boredom. They were walking down an alley as they headed back to the lair.

"So, how do you suppose we're going to find Rockwell without any leads," April asked.

"Well, maybe we'll know a little more once we get a look at his flash-drive," Donnie suggested.

Tracy felt a prickling sensation, the sensation of being followed, and she stopped mid-step, bringing her foot down slowly as she did. Her ear flicked to something dropping down onto one of those fire escapes on the side of apartment buildings and she heard a growling noise. She narrowed her eyes.

"What flash-drive?"

"The one I swiped off his desk." Donnie pulled out a blue flash-drive, showing it to April.

"Nice!"

"Yeah," Donnie laughed. "Well, keeping cool while under pressure is the home-" He said something else but Tracy didn't quite catch it as a mutant monkey dropped down in front of the two, startling them. Tracy blinked. Oh, so that was who their stalker is.

The monkey growled and roared as Donnie stepped protectively in front of April and pulled out his staff.

"Careful, Donnie! That's a dangerous mutant," April told him.

"That makes two of us," Donnie replied as he attacked the mutant monkey, Tracy obviously forgotten. She rolled her eyes at this. Love always blinds people, in more ways than one. The monkey kicked Donnie back, making him drop the staff, and picked it up, making April gasp. The monkey sniffed the staff before tossing it aside. Donnie stood up and the side of his head.

"Donnie! Are you okay?" April asked worriedly.

"I'm good," he breathed out before going into another battle stance. Tracy walked up beside April and watched Donnie attacked the monkey, throwing ninja stars at him, and getting beat up again.

"Donnie?" April called worriedly.

"I was just figuring out his timing," Donnie said as he stood up. "He is gonna regret- Ow!" He got kicked by the monkey and kept getting punched, unable to dodge any of them. He got knocked to the ground and the monkey leaped on top of him before bringing down his fists to hit Donnie, who covered his face with his arms. The monkey then grabbed Donnie before throwing him, bouncing off his shell and landing on his back behind April and Tracy. Said girls ran over to him, April kneeling down beside him.

Tracy flicked her ear and then turned around to face the monkey. "Okay, monkey," she said slowly. "I don't want to hurt you. Can you stop hurting my friend now?"

The monkey studied her before roaring and running over to her. Tracy gasped and flipped away, just barely dodging the metal brace on the monkey's wrist. He tried punching her again and this time, she wasn't able to dodge it in time and got kicked against the wall. She groaned and tightly closed her eyes as she felt the monkey sniff her before hearing it walk off. She opened an eye cautiously to see him walking over behind April. April turned to see the monkey behind her before getting up and slowly backing up, the monkey walking towards her. He then grabbed her and roared in her face before growing quiet after a while.

April put her hands on the monkey's before giving a reassuring smile. "It's okay," she told him slowly. "Everything's going to be alright." The monkey let her go slowly and then seemed to try to speak. "What? What is it?" The monkey then roared before climbing up to the roof and leaping away, still roaring. She slowly stepped back before turning around and running over to Donnie. "Donnie!" Tracy got up and walked over to them, rubbing her head. "Are you hurt?"

Donnie groaned as he slowly sat up a bit. "Just my pride," he told her before holding a hand to his abdomen. "And my internal organs…"

-TMNT-

Tracy helped April carry Donnie back to the lair. The guys noticed and walked up to them. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey," April told him. Tracy flicked an ear and then rubbed her head with her free hand, wincing a bit.

The turtle brothers exchanged glances before Leo walked over and exchanged places with April. "April, can you get an ice pack," he asked. She obliged and walked off. Leo and Tracy helped Donnie over to the couch and lay him down with a pillow under his head. "Donnie, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'll be fine," Donnie told him, still groaning with pain.

"In that case," Leo said before all three of his brothers started laughing. Tracy's ears flattened as she glared at them, lashing her tail from side to side as she stood beside Donnie.

"You-You got beaten up…by a monkey?" Raph asked. "In front of your girlfriend?!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Donnie protested. "And that monkey was a vicious mutant!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas," Leo said before they started cracking up again. "Oh, no no no!" Leo said, holding out his hands. "He went ape!" Mikey was practically dying behind Donnie, rolling on the floor and kicking his feet.

Tracy finally had enough. Lucifer jumped on her shoulder. Both of their ears were flat against their heads and their tails lashed. _"Alright, that's enough!"_ They hissed in unison, just as April was coming back. The brothers stopped laughing and stared at them in shock. "Donnie's hurt so get your acts together," Tracy told them, while Lucifer hissed from her shoulder, growling. "Or should we laugh at you when either of you are beaten up badly?" She crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Leo told her reassuringly.

April walked by, staring pointedly at Leo and Raph as they hummed, before sitting behind Donnie and allowing him to lay his head on her lap, setting the ice pack on his forehead. Donnie smiled in content.

"Are you laughing because he's hurt," April asked in a whisper.

"No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by…monkey!" Mikey said and then they all started laughing again. Tracy waved her tail wildly from side to side as her glare intensified.

-TMNT-

Donnie sat in front of the small pool and stared at his reflection, Lucifer on his shoulder. "I just don't get it," he finally said. "I mean, I'm a _highly trained_ Martial Artist. _How_ could I lose to something so _mindless_?" He punched the water and messed up the reflection. Lucifer flicked his ears and then looked up as Splinter appeared behind them.

"You are very intelligent," Splinter told him, Lucifer nodding in agreement. "But in a fight, you cannot be…up here." He tapped his head.

Donnie stood up. "But I just don't understand how you can _fight_ without thinking."

Lucifer shrugged. _'Cats do it all the time. We may think up a __**plan**__ of attack, but we don't think to use a certain attack __**move**__.'_ He meowed, flicking his tail. They looked over as they noticed Mikey walking over, jamming to music that was blaring in his ears with headphones on his head.

"Observe." Splinter watched as Mikey walked up to them and tried to slowly attack said turtle, who dodged and caught the rat's fist while still jamming with his eyes closed, making Donnie gawk in shock. Lucifer blinked and used his tail to close his mouth. "You see?" Mikey lifted up one side of the headphones to listen. "Mikey does not think."

Mikey then dropped the headphone back on his head and pointed to Splinter. "Thank you." He then walked away, jamming.

"You're welcome." Splinter watched him before tripping the turtle with his tail, watching as Mikey flew and landed on a beanie-sack chair upside down, the headphones landing on the ground in front of him. "You must find the space between your thoughts and learn to live there," he told Donnie. "That's what Michelangelo does."

"True, but," Donnie said as they glanced at Mikey. "Mikey's got a lot more space between his thoughts than I do."

Mikey sniffed around before finding a piece of pepperoni. "Mm, pepperoni!" He then stuffed it in his mouth.

"Yes, well, Michelangelo has challenges, too," Splinter replied.

-TMNT-

Donnie was watching TV while Leo and Mikey trained. Tracy, who was in her cat form, and Lucifer sat on the back part of the couch beside April as she looked up an article about mutagen on her laptop. Raph was sitting on the other side of April, reading a magazine. "Guys, I think I found something," April called. The three turtle brothers that were by the TV stopped and got up to walk over to her. "These notes are hard to follow, but it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen."

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"He thought he could use it to create a neuro-chemical that would temporarily give someone psychic abilities."

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph asked, glancing over from his magazine.

"It's more like he was reading our emotions," April told him. "After all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile."

"Yeah, well next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts when I'm beating a little sunshine into him," Donnie said, punching a fist into his other hand. Tracy rolled her yellow eyes.

"Okay, we need to track him down _before_ he attacks someone else," Leo announced. "Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search."

"How are we gonna stay in contact?" Raph asked.

Donnie stood up, looking proud once more. "I have a little something that might help." He then walked off to go get something from his lab. Tracy blinked in curiosity as she waited for him to come back. He came back shortly. "Gentlemen! And ladies," Donnie added, making Tracy roll her eyes. "I give you…the T-Phone!" He held out a shell-looking thing with a screen on as it played a ring-tone.

"Dude, I'm in charge of naming stuff," Mikey protested. "I would've called it…the _T-Phone_."

"I _did_ call it the T-Phone," Donnie told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but _I_ would've called it the T-Phone…" Mikey whined. Raph went up behind him with a rolled up magazine before smacking his brother's head with it.

Tracy blinked and then let out a meow, staring up at Donnie and smiling with a flick of her ear. Lucifer nodded in agreement. _'Yeah, that is amazing. I actually like this invention of yours,'_ he meowed, giving a smile as he flicked his tail. Tracy smacked his face with her long tail. _'What?'_ Tracy rolled her eyes and shook her head, letting out a huff through her nose.

Donnie walked up to April. "And, April," he said, holding out the T-Phone. "If you give me your cell number, I can…hatch it into our network."

"Sweet!" April took the T-Phone and typed in her number.

"Ha!" Donnie said before glancing at Raph. "See that? I got her number!" He whispered.

"Her number's on the fridge, you dork," Raph told him matter-of-factly. Tracy rolled her eyes.

-TMNT-

"_Guys! Someone just spotted the monkey on Fleeker!"_ April said.

Tracy flicked her ear. They were all spread out on the surface, trying to track down the mutant monkey. Lucifer was on her shoulder as she listened to the conversation on her T-Phone.

"_I think I'm on his trail!"_ Raph announced.

"_Mikey, the monkey is headed your way!"_ Leo called.

"_I got eyes on him,"_ Raph said, _"He's headed south on Delancy!"_

"_I'm on Houston. I'll cut him off!"_ Donnie responded. Does he even know how to say that street name right?

"_He changed direction."_ Leo said. _"Mikey, he's headed your way!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

Tracy flicked an ear as she spotted the monkey running down the alley near her and she leaped down into the alley before following him on all fours, her tail streaming behind her. She leaped onto random objects here and there to change the monkey's direction whenever needed, but she eventually lost sight of it and skidded to a halt as she met up with the group.

"Anybody see where he went?" Leo asked.

"I thought he headed off in that direction," Donnie said, staring off down a street.

"I thought it was that way!" Raph pointed a different direction.

Tracy rolled her eyes as she stood up straight and looked around. She heard the brothers start to argue while Mikey called for the monkey. She sniffed the air and smelled a fresh scent before noticed April walking away towards a dumpster. She followed behind April and watched as she opened the dumpster and then brought out the monkey. Tracy's ear flicked as she saw Mikey's nunchuck wrap around the monkey, binding him and making him roar.

"Got ya that time!" Mikey laughed.

Tracy rolled her eyes and watched as April walked closer to the monkey. "Great, we caught the monkey," Raph said. "But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell."

The monkey roared in April's face, making her lean back a bit, before she stared at him again. "Actually, we're a lot closer than you think." Tracy's ear flicked.

"What? How?" Donnie asked, confused.

"I think this _is_ Dr. Rockwell," April told them, gesturing to the now calm monkey.

-TMNT-

The monkey was now bound to that dentist chair while Falco put some sort of substance in the monkey with a syringe. The monkey calmed down and closed his eyes, obviously asleep. "There, that should calm him down a little," Falco said. "Poor Rockwell…"

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asked. The five mutants, including Lucifer, stood behind her.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Falco told them. "I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of a…normal life." Tracy flicked her ear and narrowed her eyes slightly. She had a bad feeling…about this Falco guy. Was he even telling the truth, or is he just that good of a liar?

-TMNT-

"Man, this asteroid field is tough!" Mikey exclaimed, obviously trying to beat a game on his T-Phone. "I just can't beat it!"

Tracy, Lucifer, Leo, Donnie, and April were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Lucifer was grooming his face with a paw while Tracy was entertaining herself in her cat form by going after his flicking tail. Lucifer noticed this and smirked before whipping around and leaping at her, bowling her over. They play-fought in a tangle of flailing tails and legs, receiving a strange look from Leo and an amused one from April. They rolled off the table and landed on their paws, Tracy bounding away with Lucifer hot on her tail.

'_You can't run from me! I'm the fastest runner out of the two of us in cat form, remember?'_ Lucifer taunted.

Tracy smirked and dashed off, jumping onto various platforms here and there and trying to confuse Lucifer. She passed Raph, who was carrying a box of pizza, and skidded to a halt, making Lucifer smack into her and knocking them both sprawling to the ground. Tracy leaped to her paws before bounding after the hot-tempered turtle, changing into her original form as she entered the kitchen with Lucifer jumping onto her shoulder.

"Pizza's here," Raph said as he set the pizza box on the table and opened it, everyone but Mikey, Donnie, and April grabbing a slice. Tracy gave some pepperoni to Lucifer and he ate it gratefully before she took a bite of her slice.

Mikey still continued to play on his T-Phone until the steam from the pizza reached his nose. "Must eat pizza, but can't stop playin', but must eat pizza, but can't stop playin', but must eat pizza!" He then started to cry before slamming his face into the box and grabbing a slice with his mouth and eating it as he continued to play that game.

Tracy blinked at him and then flicked her ear and turned her attention to Leo and April's conversation. "Sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your dad, April," Leo said.

"It's okay," she told him. "Everything we learn about the Kraang is another piece of the puzzle."

"Yeah, but…psychic research? This is one weird puzzle…"

Splinter walked up behind them with a plate of a slice of pizza. "I am curious, April. How did you know the monkey was really a human?"

"I don't know," April admitted. "Sometimes I just…get a feeling about things."

"A feeling? Hm. Interesting."

"Like me," Tracy piped up before taking another bite of her pizza. She watched as Splinter walked away before glancing over to Donnie, who was still on his laptop.

"Hey, Donnie," Leo said, trying to grab his genius brother's attention. "How come you're not eating?"

"What? Oh, I'm not hungry," Donnie said absentmindedly while raising a hand in dismissal. "Something's been bothering me… Falco said that Rockwell's been experimenting on a monkey." Tracy's tail flicked, also having something bothering her.

"And," Leo drawled out.

"Well, according to these notes, he never had a monkey in his lab," Donnie explained. "He was just using samples of monkey DNA."

"We're still not following you…"

"I am, but keep going," Tracy told him.

Donnie obliged, "If he never had a monkey, what broke out of that cage?"

"It must have been Rockwell," Raph said.

"Which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time!"

"Ugh! I knew it, I've got to learn to trust my instincts more often…" Tracy muttered, her voice just barely audible. Lucifer blinked and nudged one of her bangs with his nose.

-TMNT-

"Alright, Falco," Leo said, gaining said man's attention. "We've had enough of your-"

"Do not say 'monkeying around'." Raph interrupted him, his arms crossed.

"I wasn't going to," Leo protested.

"Yes, you were," Falco spoke up, walking forward. Tracy narrowed her eyes.

"It's over, Falco," Donnie announced, pointing. "We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!"

"I used him as a guinea pig." Falco smirked.

"Well, it didn't work," Mikey piped up, receiving looks from his brothers. "You turned him into a monkey."

"The psychic neuro-chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me!"

"So this was your plan all along," Donnie said.

"Of course! No man can defeat you when you know his every thought. Or her." He added that last part upon seeing Tracy, which made said female roll her blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Raph asked. "Then you must know I'm gonna smash-"

"Smash the white off my lab coat," Falco finished for him, laughing. "How humorous."

Raph blinked in surprise. "Lucky guess!" He then ran at Falco with a shout, making a round-house kick that said man easily dodged. "What?" Falco gestured for Raph to get him, which he easily obliged and ran, attacking Falco. Falco easily dodged each attack that Raph sent at him before grabbing his Sai and using the butt to smack Raph on the forehead, knocking him to the ground. He then kicked the turtle, sending him bouncing and smacking into Donnie, Tracy, and Mikey, sending the four of them to the wall.

Leo attacked Falco using his swords while Falco easily dodged them. Tracy got up and lashed her tail, rubbing the back of her neck. Mikey got up, rubbing his head, as did Donnie.

"Whoa… It's like he's psychic," Mikey exclaimed.

"He _is_ psychic, shell-brain," Donnie told him. "That's what he just said."

"Oh, yeah. I kind of tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil, blah, blah, blah' thing," Mikey laughed.

Tracy flicked her ear and then the three of them dodged as Leo's swords went flying and stuck in the wall where they used to be. She gasped as she watched Falco knock Leo unconscious. She then growled, lashing her tail back and forth, before changing into her cat form.

"How are we going to defeat if he can read our minds?" Donnie asked.

"No prob', I'm good at this!" Mikey told him. "I just have to fight without thinkin'." He then began to freak out that he was thinking about not thinking. Tracy rolled her eyes. And during his panic, Falco managed to sneak up behind him and knock him out.

"A man who can read minds is unstoppable," Falco said, cornering Donnie as the said turtle began to back up.

Tracy took this chance to sneak behind Falco as he was distracted with Donnie. She stalked forward behind him slowly, stopping as Falco stopped in realization.

"Wait, where's the cat-girl?" Falco asked.

Tracy smirked as she blinked her yellow eyes. _'I'm right behind you, you idiot!'_ She thought as she leaped into the air. Falco heard her thoughts and turned around, only to gasp and shout in pain as she landed on his face and began scratching him. He continued to yell as he dropped the Sai to get her off his face. He managed to grab her scruff and pull her off his face, throwing her aside. Upon hand-contact with her, Tracy changed back into her original form and slid to a halt on all fours. She lifted her head and smirked, watching as Falco turned to her with a scowl. She then leaped into the air and flipped behind him, making a round-house kick to his side, kicking him into his desk.

Tracy stood up straight with her arms crossed, leaning on one foot with a smirk as she flicked her tail and ears. "How's that psychic thing working out for ya," she taunted.

"How are you doing that?" Falco asked, disbelievingly.

"It's easy," Tracy shrugged, still smirking. "You just have to fight without thinking. And since cats are good at that, it works out perfectly for me." She then ran forward, but she must have let a thought slip, because Falco smirked and dodged her, kicking her aside so that her head hit a wall. She fell limply to the ground, unconscious. Donnie gasped and then brought his attention back to Falco as the said man came walking over to him.

"Now, where were we?" Falco asked and then smirked. "Ah, yes. Once I dispose of you, no one will be able to stand in my way!"

-TMNT-

When Tracy came to, she felt someone help her to her feet. She rubbed her head where she had hit the wall and then looked up to see Mikey. She smiled thankfully at him before walking over to the others, who were congratulating Donnie on defeating Falco. Mikey walked over to them with the container of mutagen in his hands.

"What'd I tell you about those back-flips, huh?" He asked. "Pretty cool."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang." They all turned, only to see that Falco had disappeared. Tracy blinked in surprise. How had she not noticed him leave? She must still be out of it or something. She shook her head quickly and rubbed her head. "Falco's gone!" She looked up to see the turtle brothers staring at the empty cage.

Tracy flicked her ear to a rattling noise and glanced over to see that the Rockwell-monkey was awake again. "What do we do about him," Mikey asked.

Donnie answered by walking over and freeing the monkey from the chair, who immediately leaped down and ran over to an open window. He opened it more and stared down into the city before glancing at the mutants behind him. "I'm no psychic," Donnie said. "But I think he's trying to thank us." Tracy nodded before watching as the monkey made a noise and jumped out the window.

"Um, if he reacts to angry thoughts," Raph began. "Is New York City _really_ the best place for him?" He was answered by the screeching of tires and someone honking and yelling out of their car before they drove off with scream and a roar from the monkey.

Everyone cringed. "I'm sure he'll be okay," Leo said.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Tracy muttered. "It's the people I'm worried about."

-TMNT-

Once they all got back, Splinter had called April into the training room to speak with her. The mutants went off doing their own thing. When April walked out of the room, she could see Raph reading a magazine while Leo watched TV. Mikey was probably off doing his own thing. Lucifer was on Tacy's shoulder as she was sitting beside Raph. She flicked an ear and watched as Donnie appeared and leaned against the frame of the door to his lab.

"Hey, April," Donnie called, stopping her. "You, uh…wanna hang out tonight?"

"That's sounds great, Donnie, but I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a _kunoich_!"

Tracy scratched Lucifer's chin, making said cat purr in content, before continuing listening to their conversation.

"Oh." Donnie then looked off to the side, probably where his chart was hidden in his lab, before returning his attention back to April. "Well then, maybe we can…train together some time."

"Sounds great!" April clasped her hands together before walking off.

Once she was gone, Donnie called to Raph and Tracy. "You see? My flow-chart is awesome!" He made a little dance and cheered, making Raph roll his eyes and return his attention back to his magazine.

Tracy rolled her eyes as well. "Donnie, someone else could have easily come up with that on the fly. You don't need a flow-chart for that," she told him, but she was obviously ignored because he was still cheering.

**Yup, Tracy's not all that good at fighting. Nobody's perfect, right? lol I decided to let Donnie have the victory. You know, so that he still learns his lesson X3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3**

**Oh, and by the way, I seriously have no idea what was up with Tracy after her, Donnie, and April spoke with Falco. Maybe she was just being quiet, maybe she just wanted to be left alone for the time being. Who knows? I'm going to leave that to your imagination ;) Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	7. Never Say Xever

**Back with another chapter! :D I had the orientation thingie today again. It tomorrow too, but its the family picnic thing and they'll be taking our pictures for our IDs and stuff. And then school starts on the 3rd D: NUUUU! DX I don't want school to start! I'm not even ready yet! Urgh... *tick mark appears***

***takes a deep breath* Okay...I'm calm now.**

**foxchick1: Tracy is in training to be a_ kunoich._ Nobody's really training in the episodes yet that we've seen after she joins the guys. But I think one of the episodes after this one...they train together. And Tracy's there. So, yeah :3**

**Jordan: yesh! X3 and yeah, I'll try and figure out something :3 But idk when I'll be able to post something like that yet XD**

**Enjoy!~**

Tracy swished her tail back and forth under her trench coat as she walked beside April. Apparently, the human girl was taking the five mutants out to eat elsewhere with food other than pizza. The turtles had insisted on staying in the shadows, while Tracy used her custom-made trench coat to stay hidden as she walked beside her female friend. Tracy stopped when April did and watched as the human girl turned around with a hand on her hip, thinking the turtle brothers were behind them.

"You guys wanna speed it up a little?" April whisper-shouted, making Tracy roll her eyes from beneath her hood.

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donnie asked from behind a ticket booth, making April blink in surprise and turn to him.

"That's a hurtful stereotype," Mikey spoke up.

Tracy snorted, "Most turtles are, but seeing as you are _mutated ninja_ turtles, there's a difference."

"Trust us, April," Leo said. "We are better off keeping a _low_ profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist."

"Sorry," April apologized. "I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewer for a change."

"Believe me. I'm glad to be getting out of there 'for a change'." Tracy shrugged.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time," Raph told them.

"Yeah, but, tonight you're gonna do something besides hitting people." April put her hands on her hips.

"Aww…"

Tracy snorted in amusement.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love this noodle place I found!"

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asked, drumming his fingers on the booth.

"Oh yeah," April told them. "Mr. Murakami won't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even _know_ what you look like. He's blind!"

"Oh, wow. That's an interesting twist," Tracy commented, pulling her hood back to reveal her large cat ears.

"Awesome!" Mikey said before getting hit in the back of the head by Raph. "I mean…for us, obviously."

The group stopped in front of a small restaurant. There were shadows in the windows that were destroying things, breaking dishes and such from what Tracy could hear. Tracy narrowed her eyes and pulled her hood over her head, concealing her ears once more.

"Oh no!" April exclaimed.

Everyone followed behind April as she ran over to the building and stopped to stare into the doorway. Some street-fighters were breaking valuable-looking pieces of glass and beating up the chef.

"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asked.

"The Purple Dragons," April answered. "They think they _own_ the streets around here."

"That's how _all_ street-fighters think," Tracy pointed out.

'_No kidding,'_ Lucifer meowed, flicking his tail from inside Tracy's hood. He had been quiet and still the whole time, you'd think he wasn't there at all.

They all watched as one of the street-fighters tapped on the chef's back. The chef picked up a cutting board before extending his arm, successfully hitting the guy with it. His comrades laughed at him before the guy growled and started beating up the chef.

"So much for not hitting people tonight," Leo said.

"Oh well." Raph smirked.

The four turtles busted the door open before coming in and getting into battle-stances, Mikey shouting his famous "Booyakasha!" while Tracy casually walked in behind them with her hands in her pockets.

"Alright, let him go," Leo told the street-fighters. "You don't want any trouble."

"We, on the other hand, do!" Raph said.

The skinniest of the street-fighters spoke to his comrades. "Whoa, those guys were serious! There really are giant turtles!"

"You've heard of us?" Mikey asked. "Dudes, we're famous!"

"That's bad," Donnie and Tracy told him in unison.

"Oh, right."

"Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours! So, why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from," Skinny-fighter taunted.

"Actually, we're fresh-water turtles," Donnie told him. He was going to go into one of his genius modes where he thinks this and thinks that, but Tracy slapped her tail over his mouth as she pulled her hood back to reveal her cat ears and Lucifer.

"Turtles don't slither, and I'm a cat." Tracy gestured to her mutant friends before gesturing to herself. "I suggest you go back to school, if you even went to school, and learn more about animals before you start talking like that," she taunted, as Lucifer crouched down on her shoulder with a lash of his tail.

Skinny-fighter narrowed his eyes and pointed to them. "Get 'em!" His comrades obliged and went to attack them.

Tracy held back and watched as the turtle brothers easily dealt with the street-fighters. Lucifer snickered as he watched the human males get beat up. Tracy caught sight of April crawling around on the floor and she immediately dropped onto all fours, following her. She helped April lead the blind chef out of the building to safety, away from all the fighting. Once they were out of the building, Tracy stayed inside the restaurant to watch.

Leo round-house kicked Skinny-fighter that sent the man to the wall on the counter. Leo slid to stop in front of him before picking the man up and got ready to deliver a punch to the face. He hesitated when he saw the man close his eyes from fear and then let the man go, showing him mercy. Skinny-fighter blinked in surprise at him.

"Get out o' here," Leo told him.

Skinny-fighter smirked, pushing passed Leo and jumped down from the counter. He helped his comrades to their feet. "Come on, let's go!" He then turned out and pointed at Leo. "This ain't over, Greeny!" He then ran out after his comrades, his arms waving above his head.

Tracy watched him leave before exchanging a glance with Lucifer and then busted out laughing, receiving strange looks from her friends. "Did-did you see the-the way he ran," Tracy gasped out and then continued laughing. "Dude looked so retarded!" Lucifer snickered before poking her neck with his cold nose. She gasped in shock and put a hand to where he touched her neck. "What the heck was that for?" Lucifer let out a _mrrow_ of laughter before they turned their attention to Leo and Raph.

"You just let 'em go?" Raph asked. "What the heck was that?!"

"They weren't exactly a _threat_," Leo told him. "They'd had enough."

"Dude! They were beating up a _blind guy_, there is no _enough_! Now they'll think we're wimps and don't have the guts to finish the job!"

"They were beating up a blind man because that's how lowly those street-fighters are," Tracy stated matter-of-factly, letting out a faint hiss of irritation with a lash of her tail. She flicked her ear as April came in with the blind chef.

"Wow that was great, you guys!" April exclaimed as they walked through the door. She helped the chef to one of the seats and he sat on it.

"Thanks, April," Donnie responded, smiling. "Did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool?" He then laughed and muttered, "I bet it looked cool…"

April gave a reassuring smile. "The coolest!" She glanced to the ground and then back up at him.

"You didn't see it, did you?"

"No, I did not."

Tracy snorted in amusement while Lucifer snickered from her shoulder.

"My friends, I am indebted to you," the blind chef finally spoke. "Please, allow me to make you a meal, free of charge."

"I think we can allow that," Raph said with his arms crossed.

"What is your favorite dish?"

"Pizza!" The turtle brothers exclaimed in unison.

Tracy rolled her eyes and held up a finger. "Mine's salmon."

Once they were all seated at the counter, Mr. Murakami began to cook their meals, moving around as fast as a ninja. "Murakami-san, that was awesome," Donnie exclaimed.

"You're like a ninja, but for food," Mikey added.

Murakami then set each of their meals in front of them. "Pizza gyoza and salmon gyoza!"

"Pizza gyoza?" April echoed.

Tracy watched as the turtle brothers tried their meals and their eyes practically jumped out of their skulls. They began mumbling comments of delight. She smiled before trying her own meal, salmon gyoza. She picked up the gyoza with the chop-sticks and put it in her mouth, chewing. Once she swallowed, her ears immediately flattened and she smiled widely. "This is delicious!"

Lucifer stole one from her wooden plate-thing and ate it. He made a purr of agreement after swallowing, swishing his tail slowly. _'It is!'_

April held up a dish of something, Tracy didn't know what it was. "This is really good too, you know."

The turtles glanced at her before taking another bite of their meals. Tracy rolled her eyes, trying April's dish. It actually tasted good, though she didn't know what it was.

"Ah, Murakami-san," Leo spoke up. "Do the Purple Dragons come around a lot?"

Murakami sighed, "Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return."

'_Protection money?'_ Lucifer echoed, flicking an ear. _'For what?'_ Though, his question went unanswered.

"Well, they wouldn't if somebody hadn't wimped out," Raph chided. Tracy shot him a glare as Leo looked down dejectedly and closed his eyes. Mikey took this chance to steal the rest of Leo's pizza gyoza and eat it, making his older brother mad.

-TMNT-

Back at the lair, Tracy watched as Leo beat up the punching-bag-dummy. He must be really frustrated. Raph appeared from behind the dummy. "Whoa, whoa, Leo," he exclaimed, patting the dummy. "I think he's had enough, you better let him go."

Leo held up his hands. "I get it," he said. "You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man."

"Yes, I am." Raph poked Leo's chest. "You showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language."

"Chinese?" Mikey piped up from his spot, looking up from reading a magazine.

Raph leaped up and landed in front of Mikey. "No, fists!" He held a fist in front of his brother's face.

"What about feet?" Mikey held up a foot and wiggled his toes.

Raph sighed. "They understand feet."

"That would make them bilingual," Donnie responded.

Raph became frustrated as he grabbed his head and groaned. "The point is, we can't go soft on 'em!"

"Mercy isn't weakness, shell-brain," Tracy cut in. "Mercy is showing kindness, and kindness can go very far, depending on who you show it to." She flicked her tail, arms crossed.

"Tracy is right, Raphael," Splinter spoke up, making everybody look up. "To show mercy is not soft. It is a sign of true strength."

"But, Sensei, they're criminals," Raph protested. "This is war!"

"A daimyo of the 16th century once said 'In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war. In times of war, never forget compassion.'"

"I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars," Raph said. Tracy rolled her blue eyes and face-palmed.

Splinter narrowed his eyes and threw the tip of his cane in front of Raph's face, making said turtle gasp. "You see? Mercy," he told his son. He then smacked Raph's shoulder with the green cane.

"Ow! Okay, look," Raph tried to explain his reasoning. "Compassion is great, but the Purple Dragons are not gonna leave Murakami alone."

"So, we'll track down the Dragons and make _sure_ they got the message. And if they didn't, we'll send them one," Leo told him, smacking his fist into his other hand. "Special delivery!"

"Was that meant to sound tough or…stupid?"

"How are we gonna track someone down when we can't talk to anybody," Donnie asked. They all looked up to Splinter.

-TMNT-

Tracy, with her hood up, watched as April tapped an older guy's shoulder, who was sweeping the front step of his shop. The guy looked back to see April looking around. "I'm looking for the Purple Dragons," she told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, waving a hand dismissively.

April kept looking around. "Don't worry, I can protect you. I'm an undercover cop."

"You look like you're 16. And what about her?" He gestured to Tracy.

Tracy looked up and gave a smile. "I'm just a friend who's helping her out," she told him truthfully.

April glanced around before messing with her fingers as she leaned against the stand next to her. "I know. I'm really good at this." She then knocked whatever was on the stand down and then laughed nervously, sweat-dropping.

"Let me see your badge."

"Are you crazy? I can't carry a badge, that would blow my cover," April told him. Tracy blinked, flicking her tail from under her trench coat.

"I suppose that makes sense…" The man scratched his head.

-TMNT-

Tracy was now with her turtle friends on the roof of a tattoo shop. They were waiting for one of the street-fighters to come out of the shop so they could follow him. "April said _this_ was the place," Leo said.

"Cool," Mikey drawled excitedly. "Can we get tattoos? I wanna get one of my face on my face! It'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is me!" He then took a deep breath as he crossed his arms. "I just blew your minds, right?"

"You know they use needles for that," Donnie told him. Tracy flicked her ear to a bell ringing from the door of the shop.

"Can it, dorks! There he is." Raph stared at Skinny-fighter as said man left the tattoo shop and walked away.

They all followed him, Tracy on all fours. They stopped on a roof and watched as Skinny-fighter entered a building through a garage door. They went around back and busted in through a window, weapons out (turtles) and claws extended (Tracy).

"Freeze, dirt-bags!" Leo exclaimed as they landed. Tracy noticed that Bradford and that one street-fighter guy were there. They walked forward, standing on either side of Skinny-fighter. "Uh-oh."

"I think we can find them ourselves." The street-fighter guy told Skinny-fighter.

"Oh, man, this is awkward," Mikey said. "It's Chris Bradford, my _ex-friend_. And…that other guy!"

"The name is _Xever_. So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells." The guy then got out a pair of pocket knives. "With these."

After that, everyone started to fight. Tracy round-house kicked the 'less of a threat' street-fighters, sending them flying. She caught sight of Leo holding his sword at Skinny-fighter, who had his back against the wall.

"You're making me sorry I let you go," Leo told him. Xever ran up behind him, catching him off guard, and began to attack him.

Tracy leaped up onto a higher place and watched the fights below. Raph joined in the fight to do a two-on-one fight with Leo against Xever. Donnie and Mikey got beaten up by Bradford. And then ninjas started to bust through the brick wall. How do they even do that without seriously injuring themselves?!

"Turtles, Kittin, fall back!" Leo ordered. Tracy flicked her ears at this.

"We're giving up _again_? Are you kidding me?" Raph asked.

"Yes," Leo told him, putting his swords away. "It's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live' routine." Tracy lashed her tail before leaping down from her spot and following her friends as they all escaped through the broken window they came through in the beginning.

-TMNT-

Back at the lair, the turtle brothers were all sitting around and moping, for whatever reason. Of course they had to retreat, so what? They were totally outnumbered! When are they not? Tracy was lazily flicking her tail as Lucifer followed it with his gaze, batting at it a few times before actually pouncing. She gave a small smile when he caught her tail and held it in his paws.

Raph got up and punched the dummy. "Man, could that fight have been anymore embarrassing?"

"Sure, we could have been hit in the face with pies," Mikey told him. Raph growled at him.

Leo sighed as he got up. "It's called fighting smart, Raph. The Purple Dragons have Bradford _and_ Xever on their side now. Last time, we barely beat those guys!"

"Yeah, because they're willing to fight to the finish," Raph said, walking up to Leo. "The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are!" Tracy rolled her eyes before her ears flicked.

"Raphael," Splinter called. "This…Xever can cross lines that you won't. This may make him dangerous, but it does not make him strong."

"But Xever wins fights," Raph protested. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Not entirely," Tracy muttered, flicking her ear.

"He never shows anyone _mercy_." Raph crossed his arms.

-TMNT-

Tracy and the turtles jumped down to land in front of Murakami's restaurant where April was pacing. "April, what's wrong?" Leo asked her.

"It's Murakami," April told him. They opened the door to the restaurant and saw that the place was a wreck again. "Someone took him and left this." She walked over and gestured to a note that was hanging on the wall by a pocket knife.

"Sweet, free knife!" Mikey cheered.

"The note, dummy." Donnie took the note off the wall. Tracy pulled the knife out of the wall and examined it. "No more running. If you want the old man, meet on the roof of the fortune cookie factory," he read aloud.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bust in there and save Murakami," Raph said, making a fist.

"Not so fast," Leo told him. "_Think_, Raphael."

"There's two words that don't usually go together," Donnie told April. Tracy rolled her blue eyes as she sniffed the blade of the knife.

"This is obviously a trap." Leo announced.

"No kidding," Tracy finally spoke. She closed the knife so that it was just a normal pocket knife holder. "This is Xever's pocket knife."

"Well, what choice do we have?" Raph asked.

"Maybe we _do_ need to think more like Xever," Leo said.

"But Master Splinter said that-"

"I know!" Leo cut Donnie off. "But Xever crossed the line dragging Murakami into this. He's gotta learn that we can cross the line, too." He crossed his arms, smirking. "No more Mr. Nice Turtle."

Raph cheered, "Yes! I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle." Tracy rolled her eyes. Something tells her that Xever wouldn't really care about what they have planned.

-TMNT-

"Okay, he's strong, so speed and stealth are essential," Leo explained.

"Hey, cats are good at both." Tracy crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Everybody know the plan?" Leo asked, receiving a curt nod from three mutants, except one particular turtle. They all glanced at him. "Mikey?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" They all turned towards him.

"Yes."

Leo crossed his arms. "Tell me what it is."

Mikey thought for a few moments, tapping his chin. "Um…maybe we should go over it one more time?" Tracy face-palmed, flattening her ears.

Tracy had watched as her friends captured Bradford and tied him up, locking him up in a garbage can. She leaped down to join them once they all stood around the 'grunting garbage can'.

"Gentleman, and lady, welcome to the other side of the line," Leo said, smirking with his hands on his hips.

"I don't know," Tracy muttered, flicking an ear as she stared at the chained garbage can. "Something tells me Xever doesn't care about anyone but himself. He probably wouldn't even care if it would save his life."

"Kitten, what are saying?" Raph asked.

"I'm not saying we should abort the mission or anything," she defended herself. "I mean, we can still try it, but I'm just saying." She shrugged as she watched Raph and Mikey pick up the garbage can.

"Dang! This sucker's heavy," Raph grunted.

Mikey ended up dropping the garbage can and it rolled into a building wall. "Sorry!"

"Don't apologize to him."

"I mean, uh, sorry I didn't drop you _harder_!"

"There you go," Raph smirked. Tracy rolled her eyes and shook her head. They ended up having to roll the garbage can on its side, making it faster. Though, it was probably making Bradford dizzy as hell, or even making him sick. But who knows? "Cozy in there?" Only grunting could be heard from the man inside. "Good."

They stopped and peeked out from behind a building. "Uh-oh, you guys," Donnie said before pointing up. "Look."

Murakami was tied up and hanging from one of those things that stuck out from the roof. Xever stepped onto it, smirking. Tracy gasped softly before letting a hiss slip passed her lips, lashing her tail.

"Dude, Xever's a jerk," Mikey said.

"No kidding," Tracy growled, lashing her tail from side to side.

The five mutants helped to get the heavy garbage can onto the roof before turning to the smirking Xever. "We're here, Xever," Leo announced. "Now let the noodle-man go!" Tracy crouched on all fours, lashing her tail from side to side, and let a faint hiss slip passed her lips threateningly.

"Sorry, there's been a change of plans," Xever said, not sounding sorry at all. Ninjas leaped up from the alley and landed in front of Xever and the other three street-fighters.

"Actually, there's been _another_ change of plans," Leo told him. They took the garbage can off and revealed a tied up Bradford.

"I love it when a change of plans comes together," Donnie said, his hand on Bradford's head.

"You let _our_ friend go, and we'll let _your_ friend go!"

Xever chuckled, "He's not my friend."

The turtles exchanged a glance. "I told you so," Tracy growled, though she didn't sound taunting at all. She watched as Xever walked onto that piece of the roof that held Murakami above ground and flicked open his pocket knife, kneeling down and cutting the rope. "Hey!"

"Uh, w-we're not kidding," Leo said as Raph held Bradford against the edge of the roof threateningly. "Okay, s-stop or we'll toss him!"

"Go ahead," Xever shrugged. "It'll save me the trouble." He cut the rope extremely thin.

"Uh, Raph?"

"Aw, crud," Raph muttered as he threw Bradford against the roof instead.

Xever smirked, "That's what I thought. Attack!" The ninjas then leaped forward with their respectful weapons.

Tracy blinked and then flipped away. Some of the ninjas went after the turtle brothers and a few ninjas went after the female mutant. She leaped up onto the top of the billboard, having to use her claws to climb all the way to the highest point, and then faced the ninjas. She took off her trench coat and threw it aside, letting everyone around her know that she was serious. The ninjas ran along the top of the billboard from the front and behind her to attack. She dodged their weapons and kicked and punched the ninjas off the billboard. She sliced through the chain of the last ninja's weapon and smirked before round-house kicking him to the roof below. She crouched down on all fours and watched as he landed on the roof. Raph noticed and glanced up at her, giving her a smirk and her returning it, before going back to fighting.

Tracy watched him fight until her ear flicked. She flipped up into the air before landing in a crouch, dodging the kunai knife that was thrown in her direction. She glanced to either side of her to see that ninjas were coming her way. She let out a hiss before leaping into action, kicking, slicing, and punching. There were just too many for her to handle all at once, and she got kicked, knocking her off the billboard and crashing down onto the roof below. She groaned and got up, rubbing her head. She then shook her head and glanced around, seeing that the turtles were back-to-back around her, surrounded by ninjas. Where the hell do all these ninjas come from anyway?

"Alright, let's settle the score, pond-scum," Bradford said.

"We're the ones who _didn't_ want to throw you off the roof," Donnie exclaimed. Bradford ignored him and ran forward with a fist, and breaking the circle. Everyone went separate directions as they tried to fight off the ninjas.

Tracy flipped and dodged weapons in between trying to kick and punch at the ninjas. She got an idea and smirked before changing into her cat form. She then darted forward, dodging in between all the ninjas' legs to avoid them. She leaped at the farthest one and landed on his face before using him as a launch pad and jumping off. She skidded to a halt near Raph's unconscious body. She gasped and then changed back into her original form before leaping at a few ninjas, letting out a furious yowl as she kicked them aside. Her ear flicked and she managed to dodge a jab from Xever's pocket knife as he tried to stab her. He smirked before kicking her, not having enough time to dodge, and ended up smacking against the roof _hard_. She groaned and tried to push herself up, even though her arms were shaking slightly, but Xever put a foot down on her back, making her stay down. They had also managed to beat Leo as well.

Xever chuckled. "See, Bradford? That is how you catch turtles." He then bent down and scratched Tracy's ear with the tip of his pocket knife, making her flatten her ears and let out a small hiss. "And little kitties. And next, I'll show you how to _flay_ them."

"You'd never had caught them without me, and you know it," Bradford protested.

Tracy rolled her eyes as she tuned out their arguing. She blinked in surprise when she caught sight of Skinny-fighter on the higher part of the roof nearby. He spotted Leo's sword next to him and he seemed to be deciding whether or not to do something. He finally just decided and threw the sword down, making it stick into the cement in front of Leo. Leo noticed this and glanced up at him. Skinny-fighter crossed his arms, making Leo smile.

Tracy flicked her ear as she heard the end of Xever's and Bradford's argument. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Xever began. "It's time to cut these turtles into little pieces." He stopped smirking when Leo's sword was shoved in front of his face, making Tracy smirk.

"I don't think so," Leo said and then leaped into the air, slicing at the giant water-jug-thing nearby and making it break.

Tracy gasped as the water splashed down and swept everyone except the turtles away. She was relieved when she felt someone catch her arm and help her up. She smiled thankfully at Raph before they all ran over to the edge of the building. She looked over the side, only to see Mikey hanging by his nunchuck chain with Murakami in his grasp.

"I got him!"

"Nice save, Mikey," Leo said before they all helped to pull the two up onto the roof. After they were safe on the roof, Tracy changed into a cat. She then shook out her damp fur, spraying water droplets everywhere, and having her fur fluff out unnaturally. She flattened her ears before padding over to where her trench coat still lay unharmed and changed back into her original form, picking it up and putting it back on.

-TMNT-

"Accept this token of my gratitude," Murakami said as he handed the turtles a sack after they made it safely back to his restaurant. By the smell of it, Tracy could tell that it was the pizza gyoza. "Pizza gyoza!"

"Awesome!" Donnie stepped forward and grabbed the sack. "Thanks, Murakami-san!"

"You're welcome, _turtle-san_," Murakami exclaimed, making Tracy flick an ear in surprise before smirking.

The turtles blinked in surprise and confusion. "Wait… How did you-"

"I do have other senses. Touch, _smell_…" Okay that one made Tracy snort in amusement.

The turtle brothers glanced at Mikey, who blinked and raised his arm before dropping it and cringing. They then turned their attention back to Murakami.

"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asked.

"You saved my life! Who am I to complain?"

"True." Tracy shrugged her shoulders. She was still a little damp, but slowly drying off. She smiled softly when Mikey hugged Murakami.

-TMNT-

Back at the lair, everyone was eating their pizza gyoza. Tracy, who was now dry, tried it and loved it as well, as did Lucifer. Donnie was trying to get April to try it.

"Just try one," he told her. "Sometimes things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple!" Tracy snorted in amusement as he quickly realized what he had said and tried to re-word it. "I mean food."

April sighed in defeat. "Fine." She ate that piece and then smiled. "Whoa! These are amazing!" Donnie seemed quite proud of himself, until April took his plate and started eating the rest of them.

"You all showed your strength today," Splinter told them. Tracy, Raph, Leo, and Mikey were sitting around him.

"Yeah, but we almost got beaten," Raph said, and then smirked in Tracy's direction. "Well, Kitten did."

"Hey!" Tracy exclaimed in protest, flattening her ears and lashing her tail. Lucifer snickered from her shoulder, making her slap his face with her tail.

"Your strength was _mercy_. _That_ is why the Purple Dragon helped you," Splinter explained before taking a sip of his tea.

"Well? Say it," Leo said, getting in Raph's face.

"Okay, okay," Raph sighed in defeat. "You were right."

"Ah, see? That wasn't so-"

"Your wimpy-ness might not be _totally_ useless."

"Oh," Leo laughed. "I'll show you who's wimpy. No mercy!" He then leaped at Raph and began to wrestle. Tracy dodged them by leaping and landing beside Splinter, shaking her head in amusement.

**Yep. Tracy gets beaten up. Again. *shakes head* I just can't stop torturing her, can I? *shrugs half-heartedly* Oh well.**

**I hope you liked this chapter :3 Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	8. The Gauntlet

**Ugh. Sorry I didn't post this earlier. I completely forgot and I was rping with my bud on my phone :3 the picnic was at 4 and we left at around 5:30-ish... oh well. I'm terribly sorry though D: I know you're going to hate the last part of this chapter though. I know I do. I just can't seem to think of anything more creative for it DX**

**Jordan: XD lolz that's okay. I'll be starting school on the 3rd so *shrugs* I won't be able to do much either... but we get IPads for school at school X3 It's awesome! Maybe I can get an app that allows me to draw stuff? :3 who knows, I gotta browse stuff on it X3**

**Enjoy!~ (or maybe not)**

Tracy was watching Leo and Raph train, flicking her tail from side to side every now and then. She flicked an ear and turned her head to see Donnie walk in.

"Check it out, guys!" He held what looked like eggs in his hand. The top of the shells looked ruffled, like they were sown together or something. "We are about to take our ninjutsu to a _whole_ new level."

"Cool," Leo said as he swept his leg under a distracted Raph and knocked him to the ground.

"Ooh! What'd you make this time," Tracy asked as she leaped to her feet and stared at Donnie excitedly, wondering what cool invention he could have made.

Donnie held up one of the eggs. "Last night, I figured out how to make…ninja smoke-bombs!" He threw it down and it exploded with a cloud of black and purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. There was another sound of an explosion just behind Tracy, startling her, and a cloud of smoke appeared and then disappeared to reveal Donnie standing proudly behind her.

Tracy blinked before flicking an ear. "Cool!" She cheered, hopping on her feet slightly.

"Whoa," Leo and Raph both said in awe.

"Now to make 'em," Donnie began. "I carefully drill two holes in an egg without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, pour in flash powder, and seal both holes with lax."

"Blah, blah, science, blah," Raph said, making talking gestures with a hand, before excitedly taking a step forward, pushing Leo out of the way. "Do it again!"

"What I'm trying to tell you guys is they take a long time to make, so use 'em sparingly," Donnie told them.

"I can help you make more," Tracy suggested excitedly. Nobody had time to respond because Mikey's voice rang out to them.

"I'm makin' breakfast! Who wants omelets?!"

"Omelets?" Donnie asked, glancing down at the smoke-bomb he held in his hand. "Mikey, don't-" He was cut off by an explosion of purple smoke.

Mikey had walked in, his face blackened a bit with powder, coughing. Lucifer was on his shoulder, his fur blackened as well. "Ugh, I think that was a rotten egg…"

"Those aren't eggs, Mikey," Donnie told him matter-of-factly. Leo laughed at Mikey and held onto Raph to hold himself up. "Those are ninja smoke-bombs."

Mikey's eyes widened as he smiled. "Shut up," he said before throwing a smoke-bomb on the ground, only after Lucifer jumped down and leaped onto Tracy's shoulder. "This…is the best day…of my life!" He exclaimed between using smoke-bombs.

"Mikey, stop!" Donnie put his hands on his hips.

Mikey stared at him for a moment before dropping one last smoke-bomb on the floor, making Donnie groan and face-palm. Mikey appeared behind him. "I love you, man!" He then kissed Donnie's cheek, making said turtle blink in surprise before glaring. "Seriously!"

Tracy flicked her ear to the sound of footsteps echoing through the lair, as well as April's voice. "Guys, guys, you'll never believe what happened to me," she gasped as she sat down on the crouch, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Alright, April, calm down," Donnie told her when they entered the main room of the lair and knelt down beside her, putting calming hands on her. "Are you okay?"

"I…am being hunted," April told them slowly, and then she grabbed Donnie's arms and shook him slightly. "…by a giant _pigeon_!" Her voice shook at the end. Okay, she was definitely scared.

Raph busted out laughing, making everyone glare at him, before calming down and crossing his arms. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny." Tracy smacked his arm with her tail.

"It's not funny, Raph!" Donnie snapped, pulling April to her feet. "There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April!" Tracy snorted in amusement as he realized what he said. "Our April…April…"

"This is serious," Mikey said, holding up a smoke-bomb. "I better get Splinter."

"We don't really need-" Leo was cut off as Mikey dropped it and Splinter stood in his place instead.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me."

Tracy blinked in shock and awe. "Those smoke-bombs…are the most incredible invention ever so far," she muttered.

-TMNT-

After everyone was together, they all sat around and listened to April as she explained what happened. "His talons were _razor-sharp_," she exclaimed. "He would have torn me to pieces, if he hadn't slammed into the glass."

Raph busted out laughing again, making Tracy glare at him and smack his shoulder once more, with her hand this time. "Really? Just me?"

Splinter smacked Raph in the back of his head with his green cane. "Raphael!" He scolded. "Clearly, April is upset."

"Yeah, dude," Mikey piped up. "That's so insensitive. Do you need a tissue?"

"I think I'm okay," April told him.

"I'll get you a tissue." Mikey dropped the smoke-bomb anyway and then reappeared on the other side of her. "We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?" He held up another smoke-bomb.

"Stop it!" Donnie snatched the smoke-bomb from Mikey before turning to April. "Don't worry, April, we won't let anything happen to ya," he told her.

"Donnie's right," Leo said. "We're gonna set a trap for this…pigeon-man…and we're gonna make sure he never bothers you again."

"Well, I know what we can use as bait," Donnie added, making Tracy blink and then narrow her eyes. Was he really going to do that?

"Bread crumbs!" Mikey exclaimed, every looked at him. It seemed like a better idea to Tracy than Donnie's. "Pigeons eat bread crumbs…"

"I meant April," Donnie told him.

Tracy lashed her tail as she and Mikey both stood in front of April. "You're gonna let him eat April?!" Mikey exclaimed. "I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah," April and Tracy chided in unison.

"Don't sweat it," Donnie reassured her. "We got your back."

"Alright, Mighty Mutants," Leo announced, making Tracy raise an eyebrow. "Let's do this."

"Mighty Mutants?" Raph echoed. "What, Dancing Dorks was already taken?" Leo hung his head, making Tracy reach over and smack his brother's shoulder with her tail.

They all then ran to the entrance, only to be stopped by Splinter.

"Wait!" They stopped and turned to Splinter. "We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"With all due respect, Sensei," Leo told him. "It's a _pigeon_." Tracy flicked her ear in agreement.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you _think_ you know is dangerous to _you_." He poked Leo's chest with his cane. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident." Tracy flattened her ears slightly, exchanging a glance with Lucifer.

"Sensei, in the past few months," Leo began. "We've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, _and_ an army of ninjas."

"Where the heck was I for the first two?" Tracy muttered, blinking. The three turtle brothers did a high-three behind them.

"Maybe we're not overconfident, maybe we're just that good," Leo finished. And then everyone ran out. Tracy stayed behind to shrug at Splinter before quickly following her friends, grabbing her trench coat on the way out.

-TMNT-

"Here I am, walking around in the _big_ city," April said. "All alone! Oh, I sure hope no crazy _pigeon-man_ sneaks up on me. That would be the_ last_ thing I'd want!"

Tracy was currently laying on her stomach on a roof above, her trench coat on and her hood up, watching April act as bait in an alley. Donnie peeked out from behind a dumpster.

"What are you doing?" He asked, apparently not getting at what she was doing.

"You wanted me to be bait, I'm bait!"

"That's not how bait talks!"

"How do you know how bait talks?"

"I know bait never talks back."

Donnie's brothers peeked out of their hiding places, just as April put her hands on her hips, and 'Oooh'ed. Tracy snickered and joined in, just for the fun of it. "Oh, no you didn't!" Mikey said, and then the three turtles went back into their hiding places, leaving April and Donnie alone again.

Donnie laughed nervously. "Just act natural," he told her, and then scooted away.

Tracy rolled her blue eyes and watched as April sighed and spoke in an exasperated tone. "Here I am, acting _natural_. Just totally defenseless against any – I don't know – hideous mutant pigeon-guy who might happen upon me!" She then started walking forward.

Tracy flicked an ear and then her skin started to prickle. She glanced to her right and saw the pigeon-man jump and fly up from one of the buildings behind April. It started making crowing sounds and flew towards her, talons extended. April turned around and started screaming. Tracy gasped and instantly got into a crouch, watching as April fell backward and the pigeon-man got electrocuted before collapsing on the ground. She then jumped down behind the mutant pigeon, landing on all fours, and slowly walked forward. The turtle brothers ambushed the pigeon, holding it down.

"Okay, okay, Uncle!" The pigeon said, tapping an arm on the concrete. "Jeez, Louise!" Tracy raised an eyebrow and flicked her tail, pulling her hood back to reveal her cat ears and Lucifer.

"And you said I wasn't good bait," April told Donnie, who was standing next to her.

"Okay, start talking, pigeon-man," Leo ordered.

"I have a name!"

"Yeah, we just don't care what it is," Raph told him.

"It's Pete!"

"Why were you trying to hurt April, _Pete_," Leo asked.

"I didn't wanna hurt her, I was just bringing her a message," Pete explained. "From her father!"

April gasped. "Let him up!"

The turtles obliged and Pete stood up. "We were both guests of the Kraang." Tracy raised an eyebrow. Guests, how can you be _guests_ of Kraang? "They put some ooze on me and turned me into _this_!"

"That must have been horrible," April said, sounding sympathetic. "…being turned into a _pigeon_." Okay, now she sounded disgusted.

"Actually, I started out as a pigeon," Pete told her.

"Told you the bread crumbs would've worked," Mikey muttered.

Pete heard and instantly grabbed him, shaking him. "You've got bread crumbs?!"

"Um, my father?"

"Oh, right!" Pete dropped Mikey and took out a phone and handed it to April.

April listened to the message before holding the phone to her chest. "I love you too, daddy…" Tracy flattened her ears sympathetically.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Leo asked Pete.

"I'm just the messenger."

"We have got to get you out of the city," Donnie told April.

"I'm not going anywhere without my dad!"

"But you heard him! Something terrible is gonna happen."

"Then we'd better hurry!"

"Exactly," Tracy finally spoke.

"Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" Leo asked Pete.

"I _can_, but it's gonna cost you a lot of bread."

"We're talking about…actual bread, right?"

"Yeah, sourdough."

"Done!"

"Let's roll!" Mikey threw down a smoke-bomb.

-TMNT-

"Piece of cake." Donnie said after he managed to open an entrance and exit point for them.

"Let's do this," April said determinedly.

Tracy wished she could be as enthusiastic about it as her human friend was. She just hated being around anything that involves the Kraang: their buildings, droids…anything. It just gives her bad memories and it makes her fur and skin prickle with unease and fear.

"We need you to wait here, April," Leo told the determined girl.

"Are you crazy?! My dad's in there!"

"Along with who knows how many Kraang!"

Tracy shuddered, receiving a comforting lick to her cheek by Lucifer.

"This requires stealth and mobility. Leave it to the pros."

"I can't just do nothing!"

"You won't be doing nothing," Leo said as he took the rope Raph was holding. "We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal." April sighed in defeat and took the rope.

Tracy had Lucifer stay behind as well, and he jumped to April's shoulder. She then reluctantly and hesitantly followed her mutant friends into the building. She changed into her cat form and padded behind them as they stealthily moved through the hallways, taking down Kraang as they went. They followed two Kraang into a room where a control center was and knocked out the Kraang droids. Leo noticed a Kraang was getting up and punched it. Tracy flattened her ears, flicking her tail nervously, and followed them into the room.

"Donnie, hack into the system and see what you can find about the Kraang's plot," Leo told his genius brother. "Raph you're with me. Mikey, stay with Donnie."

"Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Hey…" Mikey said.

"I don't want him, and I'm the leader," Leo told him.

"Hey."

"Well, then make Raph take Mikey!"

"Over my dead body," Raph said, crossing his arms.

Tracy rolled her eyes in irritation before changing into her original form and laying a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder. She lashed her tail from side to side, her ears flat. "Can we all just stop arguing and get this done? Please," she pleaded, a hiss eminent in her voice. "Let's hurry up and find April's dad, and stop this plan of theirs!"

The turtle brothers glanced at each other before agreeing. Mikey stayed with Donnie while Leo and Raph went off somewhere. Tracy followed them out of the room before switching back to cat form and going off on her own, even though it scared her to death. She wanted to see what she could find out that might be useful to know. She could tell the guys if it was useful. She hid behind crates and in spaces between doors to escape being seen by the Kraang. She was just about to sneak into another hallway passed a few Kraang droids when the alarm went off. She froze, eyes wide, and slowly glanced over her shoulder. Her ears instantly flattened as she stared in horror. The Kraang droids she had previously tried to hide from had spotted her and were now trying to catch her. She let out a frightened yowl and raced off down the hallway, the droids right behind her.

Tracy raced down several hallways, dodging droids along the way, until a blockade of droids could be seen where the group was supposed to escape. She skidded to a halt and watched as Mr. O'Neil, she guessed, was holding off the droids so that the turtles could escape. Mikey spotted her just as he climbed out of the building. She heard him call her name before she whipped around to see that Kraang droids had surrounded her. Completely horror-stricken, she stood frozen to the spot and watched as the Kraang descended towards her and grabbed her by the scruff, as well as capturing Mr. O'Neil. Complete fear and stress made her black out.

-TMNT-

Tracy opened her eyes to find herself in a cylindrical tank, like the one she first started out in. Blinking slowly with half-closed eyes, she glanced down at herself to find that she was in her original form, her trench coat still on. Did the Kraang even notice it, or did they just not care? She didn't care either way and she reached up and pulled the hood over her cat ears before curling up slightly, wrapping her arms around her legs and curling her tail around herself. She thought that she had been moved to different facilities twice now. Or was it just once? She didn't even know how long she had been in the hands – or tentacles – of the Kraang since that mission to save April's father. She didn't even know where the hell he was at this point in time. She was so lost, confused, and scared, she barely even knew right from left and up from down. Good thing she was still able to determine which of those was which way.

Tracy's ear flicked to a noise outside her room and she slowly opened her eyes once more. It sounded like a droid hitting the floor. And she heard…talking and…someone shouting in pain after getting slapped? The door to the room opened and the lights came on automatically, making the female mutant squeeze her eyes shut before slowly blinking them open again. She blinked in surprise when she spotted four familiar turtles staring up at her. Yep, she knew her directions just fine. She opened her mouth, letting bubbles escape, and smiled softly. She took her hood down and slowly uncurled herself, pressing her hand against the glass.

The turtles brothers smiled, relieved, up at her before Donnie went to work trying to get their friend out of the holding tank. Apparently, it was too slow for Raph because he slammed his Sai into the glass, breaking it. He stepped back as the liquid came pouring out, bringing Tracy with it, and caught her in his arms. She smiled gratefully up at her friends, but she was so out of it that they had to escape while carrying her. Thankfully, they managed to get out of there with Tracy and get back to the lair, where she dried off and was hugged by the guys. Lucifer practically knocked her over as he leaped onto her and snuggled up in her arms, never wanting to depart from her again.

**I told you you wouldn't like the last part... :/ I don't even like it. But Idk how to make it better, and I'm too lazy to even try. I suck at making my own episodes XD Oh well, I tried to make it interesting *shrugs* I hope you at least enjoyed the stuff before she got captured and crap. Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	9. Trouble in the Sewers

**Lolz I didn't give you guys a chance to review did I? XD I apologize, but sometimes I like to submit stuff early enough so that you have time to read and review, but I couldn't do that yesterday (obviously..) .**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! X3**

**Enjoy!~**

Tracy yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she exited her room. Lucifer lay across her shoulders with his tail curled around her neck. He had _insisted_ on staying with her 24/7 since she had been rescued. He didn't want to leave her side ever again. Tracy didn't pay any attention to it. She exited the hallway where all their rooms were and went to the training room to see how everyone was doing. As she got closer, she could hear their conversation. Something about…the only way they managed to survive is because their always laying low? She shrugged and entered the room.

Raph was the first to notice her. "Hey, Kitten," he greeted her, smirking with his arms crossed. "How ya feeling?"

"Very refreshed," Tracy answered with a smile, dropping her arms back to her sides. "So, what's happening?"

"Well, until we're ready to face Shredder again, we stay down here," Leo said.

Tracy flicked an ear as April's voice came from behind her. "Unfortunately, that's not an option," April said, holding up her phone with a smirk. Tracy blinked.

Once they were sitting around April in the main room with Splinter standing behind them, they listened to the recording.

"_We're meeting Shredder tonight. He's got a plan to destroy the turtles."_

"_How? He doesn't even know where they are."_

"_He says they're in the sewer somewhere, and that's all he needs to know to wipe them out."_

Tracy flattened her ears and then they all glanced at Splinter as he began speaking. "Our home is no longer safe. The Shredder must be stopped."

"How can we stop a plan we don't even know," Leo asked. Tracy noticed Mikey holding up a water balloon, getting ready to throw it at his older brother, but Leo threw a knife, exploding the balloon in his hand. Mikey whimpered.

"We have to go topside and find out what they're planning," Raph said.

"Raph's right. There's no other way."

-TMNT-

After following the Purple Dragons to Shredder's hideout, Leo jumped down into an alley and watched them before giving a signal with his hand. His brothers and Tracy leaped down and lined up behind him. "This is the place," Leo announced, pointing at the building with a triangle painted glass window at the top.

"Donnie, you're crowding me," Raph told his brother.

"Sorry," Donnie whispered as he backed up, making Tracy step back and bump into a garbage can, which startled both Lucifer and Mikey, who smacked Raph with his shell as he leaped onto Leo.

"Sorry, all that Splinter-talk about how we're not ready got me thinkin'," Mikey said. "Maybe we're in over our heads."

Raph brought a fist down on his brother's head. "You're always in over your head." Tracy smacked his shoulder with her tail.

"I'm sayin' now we all are! And it scares me…"

"It's okay to be scared, Mikey," Leo said, laying a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Tracy flattened her ears slightly. "Raph is scared, too."

Raph appeared beside Leo. "I am _not_ scared." As he was distracted with watching the building, Leo poked the back of his brother's head, startling the turtle and making him breathe hard before coughing. Leo laughed as Raph got ready to punch his leader until the sound of snarling reached their ears.

Tracy's ears flicked and she watched as a large mutant dog walked over and towered over them. "You should be," he growled.

"Rad Brad!" Mikey exclaimed. Tracy blinked in surprise.

"Look what I found, four soon to be _ex_-turtles and two kitty-cats," Bradford smirked as he walked over. Tracy flattened her ears against her head as they all backed up.

"I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared," Mikey said. Tracy nodded.

"You and me both," Donnie told him.

"This is no time to panic!" Leo got out his swords and then paused when Bradford stood up straighter, towering over all of them. "Okay, maybe a little." His brothers got out their respected weapons and Tracy extended her claws as Lucifer leaped off her shoulder and climbed up to the roof to watch from somewhere safer.

"He keeps getting taller," Mikey whined.

"Then I'll cut him down to size," Leo said as he ran forward. He tried attacking Bradford, but the giant dog just growled and punched at him, making him land in front of the group. "Uh, let's stick together on this one." Bradford attacked and they all started to attack him, but they couldn't land in a single blow.

"This is hopeless," Donnie exclaimed as he and Mikey got up.

"Keep your head in the game," Leo told him. They then dodged away as Bradford punched at them.

"I just want to keep my head on my body!"

"No kidding," Tracy muttered as she lashed her tail. She was crouching on all fours, her claws still extended.

"Come on, what are we retreating for?" Raph asked and then attacked Bradford, only to land in a dumpster and get shut in. "That's a good reason…"

"Mikey, smoke!" Leo ordered.

Mikey got out a smoke-bomb but lost his hold on it and it just landed on the ground, not creating an explosion like it should.

"What was that?" Raph asked as he appeared beside his younger brother.

"I'm stressed! Excuse me if my aim's a little off!"

Tracy flicked her ear as she heard a bark and Bradford punched the ground.

"How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph asked as he threw a smoke-bomb, only for it to get stuck in a grate and drop into the sewer.

"Not so easy is it?"

"Oh, will you guys just-" Leo cut himself off as he threw a smoke-bomb, successfully making an explosion and concealing them. When the smoke cleared, they were gone, leaving Bradford empty-handed.

-TMNT-

"We couldn't take him…" Leo said dejectedly as Splinter stood in front of them.

"Dogpound was just too powerful," Mikey added.

"Dogpound?"

"What? 'Cause he's a dog and he pounded us into the-"

"We get it. I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now…"

"Well, maybe we just need to find a new place to hide," Donnie suggested, opening his laptop to show them a picture of a beach. "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year."

April suddenly leaped beside him, closing the laptop. "No, I'm not letting you guys give up." She got up and then turned to Leo. "I'll spy on the meeting."

"Nuh-uh."

"No way!"

"You can't."

"Forget it!"

Tracy blinked in surprise. "Damn, you guys," she muttered. She flattened her ears when Splinter objected to April's idea as well.

"But I can do this," April sighed. "You've been training me to be a _kunoich_!"

"For a few weeks."

"What choice do we have? Shredder's gonna attack your home and we need to find out how. And I'm the only one who can do it." April pointed to herself.

Everyone exchanged glances but stayed silent. Splinter crossed his arms and looked away. Tracy flicked her ears and exchanged a glance with Lucifer, who blinked and flicked his tail.

-TMNT-

Tracy followed the turtle brothers as they stopped on a roof across the street from Shredder's hideout. They watched April walk up to the door with a box of pizza.

"I don't like this," Donnie said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Me neither," Mikey chided. "Giving the enemy a free pizza? Psh! Never a good idea."

Tracy flicked an ear and watched as April knocked on the door. A Foot ninja opened the door and listened to April ask a question before shutting the door in her face, obviously not buying it. April cringed and then walked away from the door before running into an alley with an orange tabby cat lying on a garbage can. It meowed at her as she picked up her phone.

"_Looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons."_

"They'd almost have to be, wouldn't they?" Leo asked into his T-Phone. "Thanks, April, you did your best."

Tracy's ear flicked to the sound of the bell in Shredder's hideout. "At least we still got the pizza," Mikey said.

"_Oh, I'm not done yet."_

Tracy blinked. "What the hell is that girl planning now?"

"Wait, what is she doing?" Donnie asked as they watched April put the pizza in the dumpster before taking her hood off.

"Not the pizza!" Mikey exclaimed. "She's gone rogue…"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Like I wasn't one before I met you guys," she muttered. She then watched as April walked up to the apartment door next to the hideout and knocked on the door. She blinked when that same guy she and April had talked to that one time answered the door. April used the "Firefighter" act and then pushed passed the guy and walked into the building. Tracy shook her head. "That girl is good."

"She's so cool," Donnie agreed dreamily.

They waited a few moments before seeing April appear on the roof. She hesitated before leaping onto the roof of the hideout, losing her balance and then slipping off. Tracy gasped softly as the girl held onto the roof by her hands before pulling herself up. She then walked around to the front where the painted glass window was and entered through a hole in the glass. They all waited a few moments before April finally let them listen to the conversation going on inside.

"_The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not have another chance."_

"Chemical?" Raph echoed. "What chemical?"

"How about we listen and find out?" Donnie suggested.

"How about I break your shell on my knee?"

Tracy let out a faint hiss and slapped her tail across Raph's mouth and her hand against Donnie's mouth. "Both of you be quiet for a moment so we know _what the hell_ the plan is!" She whisper-shouted, letting another faint hiss escape her lips afterwards as she lashed her tail back and forth. They blinked but obliged before she removed her hand and tail from their mouths.

"-_which will destroy them once and for all. Now go!"_

"We missed it!" Leo said. "Oh, great. Nice going guys."

"We gotta get April out!" Donnie said as he got ready to jump off the roof. Leo stopped him.

"No, if we rush in there, we put her at risk. We wait."

Tracy lashed her tail and watched as Dogpound led a few Foot ninjas and Skinny-fighter down the street. April got down from the roof and then hid by the wall.

"_I'm gonna hitch a ride, see where they go."_

"No, you've done enough," Leo told her, just as Tracy noticed Dogpound stop and his ear twitch. "Now get out of there!"

"Guys," Tracy warned. "Dogpound…"

Dogpound whipped around.

"Bradford heard you. April, run!" Leo told her.

They jumped down from the roof and tried to stop the truck from driving off with April, but they skid to a halt as it drove passed them. "No! We're too late," Donnie said. Tracy lowered her ears and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"April? April! Are you there?" Leo shouted into his T-Phone.

"She's not gonna answer, Leo," Donnie told him. "What do we do?"

"We gotta get April out of that van but-but Dogpound's in there a-and we're not ready to fight that guy! Aw, Splinter was right, we should have stayed below," Leo exclaimed hurriedly, obviously panicking.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this…" Raph muttered and then turned to Leo. "Get it together, Captain. You're our leader, so act like one!"

Leo stood up. "You're right, Raph. That was the anxiety ray talking."

"That's it? You're not gonna…slap yourself?" Raph asked hopefully.

"Psh! Let's save April."

"And our home."

"But we'll never catch him on foot," Donnie told them.

"We're not going on foot," Leo said.

-TMNT-

"This is rad!"

"It's not ready!"

Tracy hung on to the back of Donnie's part of the car as they drove down the streets. She let out a yowl of excitement as her trench coat blew in the wind, her tail streaming behind her.

"This thing is awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"This is fun!" Tracy added. "We should drive this thing more often!" She laughed.

"Does it have a radio?"

"No, it doesn't have a radio!" Donnie snapped. "I'm telling you, it's not ready!"

Leo pulled a lever that made the car go faster. "Seems ready to me!" He then accidentally pulled on the steering wheel and it came off before he popped it back in. "Okay, don't pull on that and we'll be fine." Tracy rolled her eyes and then watched as they turned a corner and drove down a street straight towards a tanker where Dogpound was hanging onto. "Raph, get ready."

"For what?!"

"This!" Leo pulled another lever and divided the two halves between Leo and Donnie, and Raph and Mikey. Tracy held on tightly to the back of Donnie's seat as they swerved behind the van that was behind the tanker to drive up behind them.

"Leo!" Raph called as he drove up beside them. "You could have been a little more specific!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo asked as he drove ahead with Tracy laughing. "Get ready," he told Donnie as they drove up beside the tanker.

"Chlorosulfonic acid?" Donnie read the back of the tanker. "Leo, I think I figured out Shredder's plan. That acid reacts violently with water!"

Tracy gasped in realization. "It could blow the whole sewer up, even the lair!"

"And Splinter! We gotta stop him," Leo said. Tracy held on as they turned yet another corner. Tracy watched as the van turned away down another street. "Donnie! You, Tracy, and Raph stay with the van and save April. Mikey, you're coming with me. We have to stop that tanker!"

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm stuck with Raph," Mikey piped up.

"No problem," Raph told him, pulling a lever that ejected Mikey's car. Said turtle yelled as he tried to gain control of it before following behind Leo and Donnie. "Well, that _was_ fun!"

"Told ya!" Leo said, pulling another lever.

Tracy gripped the back of Donnie's seat as he whooped and turned down another street with Raph behind him. She watched as Donnie pulled up beside the van and yelled to April.

"Hold your breath, April!" Donnie then threw a smoke-bomb through the open window of the driver's side before smoke exploded in the cab, making the van swerve before Skinny-fighter regained control once the smoke cleared.

Tracy watched as Raph pulled ahead and dropped spikes on the ground. The van rolled over them, popping the tires and making the van swerve a bit before stopping. She held on as Raph and Donnie swerved to a stop, facing the van. She hopped off and flicked her tail, just as Donnie and Raph got out. She followed behind them as they ran forward. Three ninjas got out of the back of the van.

"Let's club these Feet!" Raph said.

"I think they're called Foots," Donnie told him.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Let's just get them," she hissed before leaping forward and round-house kicking one of the ninjas away, knocking him unconscious on the first blow. She stood up straight and saw that Donnie and Raph had defeated the other ninjas before spotting Skinny-fighter come around the front of the van. He got out some swords and began to run forward, but April kicked her door open, making him smack into it and fall to the ground, before jumping out.

"Nice shot!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Nice wheels!" April complemented.

"Oh, well, I built them, you know," Donnie said as he walked over and crossed his arms proudly. They all glanced over as Raph's car fell apart. "Uh… They're not ready yet…" Raph then began to untie April.

Tracy flicked her ear to an explosion. She followed behind her two mutant friends as they ran up to Leo and Mikey. "It looks like we missed the fireworks," Raph said.

"Donnie, the go-cart worked great," Leo told his genius brother. "Nice job!"

"Thanks, Leo! And it's a patrol buggy," Donnie corrected.

-TMNT-

"Nothing says 'Victory' like the sweet taste of pizza!" Mikey exclaimed as he ate his slice.

Tracy sniffed the pizza and then flattened her ears slightly, crossing her arms with a flick of her tail. She refused to eat that pizza. Lucifer blinked in confusion at her. She watched as Donnie took a bite and then sniffed his slice as well.

"This pizza smells kinda funky," Donnie commented before turning to Mikey. "Where'd ya get it?"

"It's the one April threw out," Mikey told him matter-of-factly. His brothers' eyes widened before they tried coughing up their pizza. "What? We live in the sewer and now you're clean freaks? Huh, more for me." He then picked up the pizza off the floor and ate it.

Lucifer wrinkled his nose in disgust. _'You…are one __**strange**__ turtle. I will __**never**__ eat anything from the garbage as long as I __**live**__…'_

"You got that right," Tracy agreed, lashing her tail to one side with a flick of her ear.

"My children," Splinter spoke up from behind them. "I owe you my gratitude and an apology."

Leo stood up, confused. "An apology?" Everyone stood up to face Splinter.

"Fear clouded your minds," he said. "However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably. No training today." He turned away as the turtles cheered and then stopped. "Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon."

Everyone glanced back to see that Mikey was getting ready to throw a blue water balloon before he got caught. He smiled sheepishly with a nervous laugh. Tracy stepped off to the side and watched as the three brothers leaped at Mikey.

**Yay! A chapter that didn't have any added extra crap that I didn't like! XD Yeah, I hated the previous chapter. But I can't fix it. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter :3 Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	10. Mousers Attack

**Ugh...this is the last chapter I have prepared so far... I'm working on the next chapter, but its going slowly because my parents keep making me do things all over the place and i have school coming up and everything. Its just...gahh! Its so frustrating .**

**Anyways, you wanted to read Tracy training with someone, right? Well, here's the chapter! Though...Raph just had to ruin it for her. *shakes head disapprovingly. Lots of yelling and threats in this one XD I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!~**

Splinter stood watching as the turtle brothers and Tracy moved slowly through a form. Well, Raph moved kind of fast. Tracy focused mainly on her training whenever she was and tried to do it exactly right the first time. Sometimes she got it on the first try, and sometimes it took a little longer for her to learn.

"What, are you fighting a guy in slow motion?" Raph asked Leo.

"I could do it faster if I ignored my form, like _you_," Leo stated matter-of-factly.

"Ignore _this_ form!" Raph leaped at Leo and tried to attack him. Tracy sighed heavily and dropped her form to move out of the way, going to stand on the other side of Donnie.

Splinter walked over and pressed a pressure point below Leo's and Raph's jaws before letting them drop to the ground. "Competition is an excellent motivator, but not when it turns you against each other," he told them. He watched them get up before continuing. "So now, you will spar two-on-two. Tracy, sit this one out."

Tracy shrugged and went to sit down on one side of the room. She watched as Leo crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll take Donnie-"

"_You_ will take _Raphael_," Splinter told Leo, making both turtles exchange a glance. "You two must focus on working together, not competing with each other."

"Okay, so _me_ and _Raph_," Leo began, pointing to himself and then his hot-tempered brother, "against Mikey and Donnie." He chuckled. "Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"

That got said brothers' attention. "Wait, what are trying to say," Donnie asked.

"Um, how can I put this gently?" Raph asked thoughtfully. "We're…way better than you guys."

"Psh," Mikey said. "At fighting maybe."

Raph snorted, "Uh, that's what I meant."

An angry tick mark appeared on Donnie's head. "Oh? Fine," Mikey answered.

Tracy and Splinter watched as Raph and Leo faced Donnie and Mikey.

"_Hajime_!"

Tracy watched intently as Donnie and Mikey got beaten up by their brothers. Leo and Raph did a high-three before switching targets, still beating up their brothers. Donnie and Mikey lay on the ground, dazed and beaten by their brothers.

"_Yame_!"

"You were right, Sensei," Raph said. "Working together is fun!" Tracy rolled her blue eyes.

-TMNT-

"Look, guys," Leo said. "Raph and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part of this team."

"As important as you two?" Donnie asked, obviously still irritated.

Tracy quirked a brow as Leo and Raph exchanged a glance. "Uh, very important. We shouldn't compare ourselves, it's like apples and oranges."

"Yeah, if apples were way better, which they are," Raph muttered.

"So, the truth comes out," Donnie said, raising a finger.

"You guys think of us as some kind of…B-Team," Mikey added.

"Good one, Dr. Naminstein! We'll call you the B-Team," Raph announced. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks!" Mikey smiled and crossed his arms before he realized what Raph said. "I mean _hey_…"

"There's no shame in it," Leo told them. "Look, they've got a B-Team, too!" He pointed to his _Space-Heroes_ show. It showed a "B-Team" get destroyed almost instantly while Captain Ryan didn't care one bit.

Tracy narrowed her eyes. "That…is a _very_ bad example, _genius_," she told Leo lowly, her voice almost betraying a faint hiss as she lashed her tail back and forth.

"Thanks _a lot_," Donnie said as he leaned back with his arms crossed.

"The point is, they had an important function," Leo chuckled, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Okay, I've had enough of this family feud," Tracy announced as she lashed her tail a few more times. "I need something more…_productive_ to waste my time."

As if on cue, April walked in with her arms wrapped around herself. Tracy flicked an ear before everyone walked over to her.

"April," Donnie exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just got mugged by some Purple Dragons," April explained. "They stole my phone."

"Don't worry, we'll kick their butts for you," Leo told her.

"Yeah, we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil," Raph added, punching a fist into his other hand.

"Guys, it's just a phone," April told them reassuringly. "I'll get another one."

"_Come on_. What's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they get robbed?" Donnie asked.

"April is right," Splinter said, making everyone turn to him. "It is best to let this go."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. "Why shouldn't we get her phone back?"

"One cannot predict the consequences of battle," Splinter explained as he walked over to them. "Every fight has the potential to stir a hornet's nest. A simple cell phone _does not_ justify this risk."

"What risk? It's just the Purple Dragons," Raph said. "Even Mikey and Donnie can beat 'em." Tracy narrowed her eyes and slapped his shoulder with her tail.

"Hey!" Mikey and Donnie exclaimed in unison.

"Don't worry, Sensei," Leo spoke up. "We'll be careful." The five mutants then turned and left the lair, leaving Splinter and April to watch them go.

-TMNT-

"Come on, you're luck will turn around."

The largest of the Purple Dragons got kicked and sent flying back, startling the rest of the street-fighters. Skinny-fighter spit out his drink.

"The turtles?!"

"'Sup." Raph, who had kicked the first Purple Dragon, said simply. His brothers and Tracy leaped down to join him.

"Get 'em!"

The Purple Dragon, who had been laughing at his comrade, growled and leaped at Mikey, who got out his nunchucks. "Bring it," Mikey said.

"Comin' through!" Raph said as he kicked the guy before Mikey was even able to dodge or attack.

Tracy stood back and watched with her arms crossed as Leo did the exact same thing to Donnie when he tried to take on one of the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons tried to run away, but the turtle brothers surrounded them. Leo held Skinny-fighter to the wall.

"You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours. We want it back," Leo told him.

"Whatever. We steal a lot of phones," Skinny-fighter replied, holding up his hands.

"Well, let's see 'em. Now!"

The Purple Dragons showed them to their stash of stolen things. Donnie walked up and pointed to a phone that stood against a laptop.

"Hey, that looks like it."

Tracy's ear flicked before the ground began to shake. She gasped softly as she lashed her tail. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling and break things.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Mikey asked.

"Um, yeah," Tracy answered, flicking her tail as she glanced around.

"What's going on?" Buff-fighter asked.

The ground soon stopped shaking before a crack split open and some small robots with two legs and a large head came out. They kind of sounded like cats, but not quite.

"What the heck?" Leo asked.

The robots walked over to the stolen stash of things before picking up some of it with their large mouths and jumping back down into the hole where they came from. More and more kept coming out and going back in with the stolen stuff.

"Hey, those things are stealing the stuff we stole!" Buff-fighter exclaimed.

"Wait, where's-" Leo cut himself off as they looked up to see Skinny-fighter reach the top of the steps, laughing. "He's got the phone! B-Team, Tracy, get him, we'll handle the metal!"

"Hey, we are not-"

"Just go!" Leo interrupted Donnie.

"Hey, if you guys can't handle it, don't be afraid to call for help," Raph told them before following Leo.

"Oh, yeah?" Mikey asked. "Well, maybe _you _should call _us_ for help. Or don't call us-" Before he could continue, Tracy slapped her tail across his mouth.

"Let's go before he gets away," she told them before leaping to land on the railing halfway up the stairs. She then ran the rest of the way on the railing on all fours, Mikey and Donnie quickly following her.

-TMNT-

Donnie, Mikey, and Tracy peeked through the window of a warehouse building where Skinny-fighter had gone into. He had obviously gone straight to Dogpound to tell him about the phone.

"Aw, man," Mikey groaned. "We can't take Dogpound on our own! Maybe we should wait for Leo and Raph."

"And tell 'em we chickened out?" Donnie asked. "Then they'll never stop calling us the B-Team! We'll use stealth. With the right plan, we can grab the phone without Dogpound ever _seeing_ us, okay?" Mikey nodded.

"Oh, I like plans that involve not being seen," Tracy smirked, pulling her hood over her head.

"We need a diversion so we can grab the phone," Donnie said. Mikey scratched his head. "How about this: We'll make them think the police are here!" He then scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We'll need a bull-horn, some flashing lights, and a siren."

"Operation Cop-out!" Mikey exclaimed. Oh, boy. Here he goes, naming all the plans that Donnie thinks of.

"Or we'll make them think the place is on fire! We'll need a smoke machine, an orange light, and firefighter jackets."

"Operation Burn-out!"

"Or we could find the breaker box and shut off the power. We'll need- um…nothing."

"Operation Black-out! No, Lights-out! No, Power-out! This one's too good, I can't handle it!" Mikey fell over backwards, making Tracy shake her head in amusement while face-palming.

"Um, how about I just go in there and have Dogpound chase me around a few blocks once or twice?" Tracy asked, flicking her tail. "I'm pretty fast when I run on all fours. Although, he may not be fast enough to catch me, so I'd have to run on two feet instead and try to attack him to keep him chasing after me…"

Donnie thought about it. "That could work…but it's too risky. What if you get caught? You've been beaten up enough times already that we had to save you each time," he told her.

Tracy sighed exasperatedly, lashing her tail to one side. "You're right…and I'm grateful to you guys for that."

With that, Mikey and Donnie paced back and forth on the roof, trying to think up ideas. Tracy, on the other hand, had changed into her cat form and was napping. Well, it looked like she was. She was also trying to think up a plan, but with her eyes closed. She flicked her ear every time Donnie thought he had a plan, but then he disregarded it and kept pacing. Donnie finally came up with a plan, but then his T-Phone rang, making Tracy immediately change back and leap over to listen in to their conversation.

"I'm kind of the middle of something, Leo," Donnie answered the T-Phone right away. Wow, what a way to greet someone.

"Oh, tell him my operation names!" Mikey chided.

Donnie brushed him off. "What's the matter? Oh, don't tell me the A-Team needs our help." He smirked, making Tracy rolled her eyes and smack his shoulder lightly with her tail, receiving a confused glance from said turtle.

"_Uh, no- no, of course not!"_ Tracy could tell he was laughing nervously, denying it. _"We're great! I'm just, uh…you know, checking to see if __**you guys**__…need any help."_ Tracy held in an irritated growl as she lashed her tail from side to side, glaring at both the T-Phone _and_ Donnie.

"We've got this. We follow Fong to the defunct Futon factory on 5th," Donnie told his brother.

Mikey chuckled, "Say that five times fast."

"Anyway, we've got an awesome plan to get the phone back. How are you guys doin'?" Tracy waited intently for the answer she knew was coming.

"_You know, good…ish…"_ Tracy's ears flicked as she heard the sound of one of those small robots make another one of those cat yowls. _"Whoops, call waiting, gotta go!"_

Tracy watched as Donnie put his T-Phone away. She then narrowed her eyes and glared at Donnie, her arms crossed and her tail lashing. "I am starting to get _very_ annoyed with this little…dispute between you four," she said, letting a breath escape through her nose. "It's getting very old, and I'm so very glad I don't have any siblings related to me." She then flicked an ear. "If we weren't already trying to get April's phone back, I'd have slapped some sense into all four of you! But seeing as I can't leave you two to do this by yourselves with mutt-face down there, I can at least do that to you. Be glad that I won't do that though, because I'm not like Raphael."

Donnie chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped, as did Mikey. They then went to go find a breaker nearby. Donnie soon found it and opened it while Tracy watched Dogpound interrogate a caught Stockman. Stockman objected to being thrown out and insisted on helping them find the turtles, so Dogpound agreed and had him hack into April's phone.

"Okay, let's do this." Tracy's ear flicked to Donnie's voice and she glanced over her shoulder at them, watching as they bumped their fists together.

"B-Team is go!" Mikey exclaimed, making Donnie dead-pan.

"Don't call us that!"

"Oh, right."

Tracy rolled her blue eyes. "So, what's the plan? We create a temporary black-out throughout the building, sneak in, and then what?"

After Donnie told her the plan, they created the black-out before entering the building. Dogpound growled and glanced around. Tracy smirked and quickly ran by and snatched up April's phone. She then ran away, following behind Donnie and Mikey. She flicked her ear and glanced behind her to see Dogpound leap at them. The three got pinned down, just as the lights turned back on.

"Well, that plan didn't work," Mikey told Donnie.

"Worked great for me," Dogpound said. He then turned to Buff-fighter. "Get the chains!"

-TMNT-

Mikey whimpered once the three of them were chained up against a wall. Tracy growled and writhed against her chains, though it was futile. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. She could feel Donnie's and Mikey's gaze on her, but she paid no mind to it. She had to get out of those chains, unchain her two friends, grab April's phone, and get the heck out of there!

"We'll have access to the phone in about ten minutes," Stockman announced, making Tracy want to get out even more.

"You're wasting your time," Donnie told him. "There's nothin' on it!"

"It's got a GPS lock, doesn't it?" That shut Donnie up. "Once I unlock this phone, we'll see every place it's ever been."

Mikey gasped, "The Museum of Natural History!"

"The lair," Donnie told him in a whisper.

Mikey gasped once more. "Even worse!"

Dogpound went over to them. "If that phone tells me where Splinter is, I'll have no reason to keep you alive," he told them, making Tracy hiss. He turned away with a growl. "And if it _doesn't_ tell me, I'll get the answers out of _you_." He then punched the wall next to Donnie. "That's what I call…a win-win."

Once Dogpound had walked away, Tracy glared at him before slowly reaching into her trench coat with her long, unbound tail. She fished around for her T-Phone in her inside pockets before her ear flicked to Donnie's T-Phone ringing. She groaned inwardly and retracted her tail from her coat, watching as Dogpound walked over and took Donnie's and Mikey's phone.

"We'll check these next," he said before turning to Tracy. "And where's yours?"

"None of your business," she spat, flicking her tail with a hiss.

Dogpound growled before gesturing for Buff-fighter to come over and check her pockets. He obliged and checked her outside pockets before patting her body down, much like a cop does when they check their suspects for any weapons or such. He felt her T-Phone in the inside pocket before fishing it out and handing to Dogpound. They both walked away.

"T-Phones, self-destruct!" Donnie ordered.

The T-Phones that Dogpound held shorted out and began to smoke, making said mutant dog drop them before growling and snapping his jaws at Donnie. Said turtle smiled sheepishly with a nervous laugh.

Tracy growled and writhed once more, lashing her tail wildly. "Damn it! I was going to use that to contact Leo," she hissed under breath.

"But-"

Tracy immediately cut Donnie off. "If they would have so much as_ hinted_ about 'A-Teams', 'B-Teams', or the fact that you two _actually_ needed help, I would have virtually _and_ physically smacked them _so far_ into their shells that you'd have to _**fish them out with a pole**_!" Her voice had went from a loud whisper to an almost yell. Her glare was absolutely _dead _serious and _very_ threatening. A cornered or locked-up cat was _definitely_ something that _nobody_ should mess with. She felt a bit satisfied when Mikey and Donnie exchanged nervous glances.

"Almost done," Stockman announced. "98, 99… Yes, 100! And, processing…processing… _Come on_ and…finished!"

Tracy growled and writhed before growing still and gasping as Leo and Raph busted in through a window.

"The turtles!" Dogpound growled.

"Not so fast, Dogpound," Leo shouted. "And Dexter Speckman?"

"**Baxter Stockman**!" Stockman corrected irritatedly.

Dogpound growled as he ran forward and attacked Leo, who dodged. He turned to watch him run before turning back to see Raph running at him and attacking. Leo brought his sword down by April's phone before picking it up, making Stockman gasp.

"How did you escape my Mousers?" Stockman asked.

"We didn't," Leo told him matter-of-factly.

Just then, a whole bunch of those small robots came in through the broken window, landing in the factory on Dogpound and Stockman. Leo cut Donnie, Mikey, and Tracy free of their chains, allowing said three mutants to rub at their skin gratefully.

"We're here to save the day, as usual," Raph said.

Donnie blinked and then nervously glanced in Tracy's direction. Tracy stood up from her crouched position before getting in all of their faces. "_One more word about saving __**anyone's**__ shells and you will be stuck inside your shells for a few days! And that goes for these 'A-Teams' and 'B-Teams' as well_!" She spat, her glare making even Raph nervous. "Now, can we _get the hell out of here_?" Her ear flicked and she used her claws to slice one of the Mousers in half, barely even glancing at it.

The Purple Dragons ran away to escape the Mousers while Tracy and the turtle brothers had to fight them off. Leo glanced at Dogpound, who snarled as he smashed the robots that were attacking him, before turning to Mikey. "Mikey, keep-away!" He then threw April's phone. Mikey successfully caught it before dodging as Dogpound attacked him and ran up a flight of stairs, Dogpound hot on his trail. Tracy slashed at three of the robots at once before listening to her friends' conversation.

"Whoa," Donnie exclaimed. "A gamma camera! It detects radio isotopes. That must be what he's tagged you with!"

"Oh, well how do we get it off?!" Raph shouted.

"You can't. It wears off gradually. But if someone else got sprayed, they'd give off a stronger signal!" Donnie glanced behind him as Mikey screamed. Mikey fell off the upper level, dropping April's phone and having it slide away from him. Dogpound landed behind him and went to bring his fists down on him, but Donnie leaped and hit his face with his Bo-Staff, making said mutant yelp. "We've gotta get Stockman's spray. It controls the Mousers."

"You mean that thing?" Mikey pointed.

Stockman walked in front of Dogpound with a metal spray can. "I'll handle this, dog-man. One sprits and they're Mouser-chow!"

Raph leaped up with a yell and threw two ninja stars, successfully imbedding them in the can and making the red stuff spray all over Baxter and Dogpound. The Mousers stopped their assault before turning and surrounding Dogpound and Stockman. Dogpound hit one but then ran after Stockman as they bit onto his tail. Stockman tripped over a few broken Mousers before Dogpound picked him. He heard April's phone ringing and picked it up, but Leo's sword grabbed it and stuck it to a wall before it broke into a few pieces.

"Hang it up, Dogpound! Your call just got dropped," Donnie said as more Mousers ran passed him and towards the two. Dogpound broke through the brick wall and ran down the street with the robots hot on his tail. The five mutants walked over to the hole and watched them go.

"Nice job, guys!" Leo announced.

"Yeah, from here on out, you're the A…minus-Team," Raph added.

"That's probably the best we're gonna get out of him," Donnie told Mikey, before Mikey got his head rubbed furiously by Raph.

Tracy walked up behind them before rolling her blue eyes, just letting it go for now. At least they weren't arguing anymore. They turned and walked back into the factory, Tracy in the lead with her hands in her trench coat pockets. She glanced over shoulder at her friends before giving a small smirk and flicking her tail.

-TMNT-

Once back at the lair, Mikey immediately turned on the radio and started dancing on a mat. Raph sat on the couch and fed Spike while Tracy sat beside him with Lucifer lying across her shoulders. Donnie watched Leo play a pin-ball game. Tracy's ear flicked and she looked up to Splinter.

"I hope you all see that by choosing your battles poorly, you created your own crisis," he told them.

"There's definitely some irony there," Donnie muttered.

"Okay, it got a little out of control," Leo said. "But we learned our lesson _and_…at least we got April's phone back." He smiled.

Just then, April showed up through the entrance. "You did? Sweet!" She walked over to them. Donnie held out her phone that looked intact, but then it fell apart again. She blinked at them.

"Uh, the important thing is, it didn't end up in the wrong hands," Leo told her.

"Gee… Thanks, guys," April said, trying to sound thankful while at the same time kind of dejectedly.

"Ah, don't worry, April," Donnie told her. "You can have one of my custom-built T-Phones!" He held up the T-Phone to show her.

April immediately brightened up. "Ooh, cool!" She grabbed it and Mikey went over to them.

"Just don't say 'T-Phone, self-destruct'," he told her. The T-Phone shorted out and began to smoke. "Or else that happens…" He then disappeared, obviously not wanting to get beaten up. Tracy shook her head slowly.

**I told you there'd be yelling and threats XD Damn, Tracy does NOT like it when the guys act like that, does she? XD lol anyways, I can't say much here, cuz my mom wants me to help her. I'll work on the next chapter as much as I can, but idk when I'll be able to upload it. But I will upload it as soon as I'm finished. Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	11. It Came From The Depths

**Ugh! Finally! I was able to finish this chapter! Sheesh...it was going so slow...I hated it XD I hope you like this chapter lol I hope it was worth the wait :3**

**Jordan: I have absolutely no idea :/ I'm working on so many stories at once at the moment that I can't keep up with them XD**

**Crystal013: Thank you!~ X3**

**Jordan: A new chapter or just the new story? *is confused* I am sorry that these chapters are taking so long. Especially this one. But I'll try and hurry up with the next chapter as soon as I can :/**

**Enjoy!~**

Tracy sat on the couch between Leo and Donnie, completely bored. Leo was flipping through the channels while Donnie was typing away on his laptop. Raph was playing on a video game behind them while Lucifer lay across Tracy's shoulders. A strange scent reached the two cats' noses, as well as the echo of Mikey's footsteps reaching their ears.

"Who wants to try my latest creation?" Mikey asked, holding something behind his back. Everyone glanced at him. "We all love pizza, we all love milk-shakes, so I combined them!"

"Okay, that could not be less appetizing," Donnie said, holding up his hands.

"I agree." Tracy's tail twitched as she flicked an ear and exchanged a glance with Lucifer. "I like both just the way they are: _separate_." Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"I call it a p-shake!" Mikey exclaimed, holding up a clear thing of a brown substance.

Donnie looked like he was about to puke but he managed to keep it in. "I stand corrected…"

"You guys just have no sense of adventure," Mikey said.

"Hey, I have a sense of adventure," Tracy chided. "But we are obviously thinking of two different meanings here."

Mikey shrugged and drank some of his 'p-shake' before spitting it back into the cup. Everyone glanced away, looking absolutely disgusted. Tracy and Lucifer wrinkled their noses in disgust. "Where did I go wrong?" Mikey asked himself before drinking it anyways, making everyone even more disgusted.

'_Okay, your brother is even more stranger than I first thought…'_ Lucifer meowed, shuddering. He set his head on his paws and closed his eyes, curling his tail around Tracy's neck.

Leo turned on the TV to his _Space-Heroes_ show. Tracy watched it, because that's how bored she was. She watched as Captain Ryan got rid of some pink fuzz-balls by opening the air-lock. Leo was smiling once more, which made Tracy kind of happy to see. She liked it when he smiled, more than when he was being completely serious.

Raph stood beside Leo with his arms crossed. "You have to be the only person in the world who likes this show," he said, staring at his brother.

"No way! There are millions of Space-nicks out there." Leo was still smiling.

"Who knows?" Tracy shrugged. "But the only people that fit in that category are you and little kids," she told him.

Raph snatched the remote from Leo before turning it to the news channel.

"_I'm Jone Grody, with a Sewer Shocker! City workers attacked, by mutants?"_

Everybody was now fully interested, and confused. The reporters reviewed one of the workers.

"_It was like part man, part reptile, and all monsta! It came out of nowhere and attacked me!"_

Tracy noticed that everyone's gaze was on Raphael, who glanced at them. She rolled her blue eyes as she set her chin on her hand with her elbow on her leg.

"It wasn't me."

"_Take a look at this __**terrifying**__ footage."_

A video began to play about the city worker who had just been reviewed, saying that the sewers aren't dark and scary. But he quickly changed his mind when something attacked him. And that something…was a giant alligator.

"_Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody to the Max!"_

"Okay, so now we all know it wasn't Raph, which I knew in the first place," Tracy said. "It's actually a mutant alligator."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Donnie said.

"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers," Leo announced, standing up.

"Or some news crew down here looking for him," Raph added.

"We've gotta track this guy down and stop him ourselves!"

"Wait! Let's rewind this," Donnie said, pressing the rewind button. "I think I saw a tunnel number…" He then paused it. "There! Tunnel 281."

"Let's go!"

Tracy grabbed Lucifer and set him down on the couch, not wanting her feline friend to get eaten, and followed her friends. She grabbed her trench coat on the way out.

-TMNT-

Once there, everyone stepped passed the tape that was meant to keep people out of certain areas and began looking around. Tracy kept her hands in her pockets as she walked. She flicked her blue gaze back and forth slowly into different tunnels, using her night vision to help her look.

"Whoa, check this out," Leo said. Everyone turned back and saw Leo examining a large footprint in the ground. "What the heck made these footprints?"

Tracy crouched down and took a whiff of the scent. She stood up and shrugged. "Smells reptilian to me."

They followed the footprints until a roar could be heard, as well as the sound of Kraang gunshots. They stopped, and Tracy immediately lashed her tail and hissed. She still hated the Kraang. They could see shadows of Kraang shooting at a large mutant. They hid at the entrance to the tunnel and peeked out to watch the mutant alligator rip the Kraang apart. They dodged as a Kraang droid was thrown in their direction, the alien popping out and scurrying off fearfully.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Kraang," Donnie said.

Tracy lashed her tail with a low growl. "And I never will." She watched as some Kraang electrocuted the mutant until he fell to the ground. The Kraang had him tell them where a…power cell was. A power cell?

The mutant alligator roared at the Kraang droids. "Never!" He growled. The Kraang responded by electrocuting him, making him roar and writhe in pain. Tracy flattened her ears and waved her tail wildly behind her.

"Come on, we gotta help him," Mikey said, grabbing onto Raph's arm.

"I think 'gotta' is a strong word." Raph brushed his little brother off and crossed his arms.

"Mikey, we don't know anything about that guy," Leo told him. "He could be way more dangerous than the Kraang."

"That gator-dude needs our help. I can't wait around for you cowards!"

"Hey, I'm no coward," Tracy snapped before moving to stand behind Mikey and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm with you on this one." Mikey smiled gratefully at her before they returned their attention to his brothers.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Donnie asked as Tracy followed Mikey as said turtle walked away.

Tracy glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes flashing. "Yeah, we're going to save a mutant who is being attacked by the Kraang. I'm eager to learn more about this 'power cell' of theirs and I'm not going to let them abuse another mutant," she told them, her voice turning into a low growl at the end as she lashed her tail from side to side.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey attacked the Kraang with his nunchucks. Tracy leaped into action, extending her claws and slicing the Kraang into pieces. She flicked an ear and smirked when she noticed the three turtles joining in the attack as well. She continued to attack droids until she noticed two of them trying to drag the unconscious alligator away. She let out a yowl as she leaped at one, slicing it in half, while Mikey attacked the other.

"So, what do we do now?" Donnie asked once all the Kraang had escaped and the droids were destroyed.

"We get out of here before more Kraang droids show up," Leo told him.

Mikey ran over to the alligator's head. "We can't just leave him here," he said. "What if the Kraang find him?"

Leo put his hands on his hips. "Well, what do you wanna do? Take him back to the lair?" Mikey looked up at him pleadingly. "Oh, no. Oh, no! Did you see what he did to those Kraang droids?! We are not bringing that monster home with us!" He crossed his arms. Tracy's eyes narrowed slightly as she flicked her tail back and forth.

"He's not a monster!" Mikey exclaimed. "He's a…giant Kraang-crushing alligator monster!" Tracy glanced at him in surprise before he realized what he said. "I said monster, didn't I?" Everyone answered with comments of agreement. "Well, you know what I meant!"

"I thought you meant monster," Raph said, having Leo and Donnie agree with him.

Tracy shook her head and face-palmed, her ears flat against her head. "Fine! I'll bring him back myself," Mikey said. He then began to try and get the alligator mutant to budge in any way he could, but he just couldn't do it. "Um, Donnie, you don't happen to have a forklift, do ya?" Donnie exchanged a glance with Leo. "No? Okay…" He then tried to make the mutant budge once more. Leo finally sighed and gestured for them to help so the five mutants helped to move the mutant alligator back to the lair.

Once back at the lair with the mutant alligator lying on his side in front of the TV, Mikey lay on said mutant's shoulder with Raph, Leo, Tracy, and Lucifer staring at them. "I can't believe we let him talk us into this!" Raph crossed his arms.

"Aww! Look at him!" Mikey cooed. He then got a nearby teddy bear and put it next to the alligator. "He's so peaceful."

"That's because he's out cold," Leo told him matter-of-factly as Donnie walked up holding some chains. Tracy flicked an ear.

"Whoa, what are those for?" Mikey asked as he stared accusingly at Donnie.

"We can't keep him here unless he's chained to something _really_ big," Donnie answered.

"That is so wrong! He's not gonna hurt us, we're the ones who saved him." Mikey continued to hug the alligator's shoulder. Tracy flicked an ear and watched as the alligator's eyes opened before her eyes widened a bit. "See, he's perfectly calm," Mikey whispered. "I bet the first thing he's gonna do is thank-" He was cut off as the alligator threw him off his shoulder. Tracy gasped and stumbled a few steps back, having Lucifer's fur fluff up before he leaped down and ran towards the safety of their room.

"Uh-oh," Donnie said as they watched the alligator rip the teddy bear in half.

"Or maybe the second thing," Mikey said, frightened.

Everyone gasped as the alligator towered over the Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Tracy and grabbed onto Donnie's face before picking him up and shaking him. "Get him off me, get him off me!" Donnie yelled as he tried to punch the alligator's hand.

Mikey grabbed the chain and swung it to grab around Donnie. "I'll help you, Donnie!"

"Not like that, not like that!" Donnie shouted as Mikey began to pull on the chain. Leo and Raph had helped to pull the chain, but they were thrown by the alligator as it roared. The three brothers did the best they could to get the alligator to let their brother go, but it only angered him even more. Leo electrocuted him and he fell, unconscious, while Raph had landed beside the beast.

"What is all this commotion," Splinter demanded. Tracy flattened her ears.

"Sensei, Mikey made us bring as mutant back to the lair and it attacked us!" Raph explained, pointing accusingly at his brother.

"It needs our help!" Mikey told him.

"It's a dangerous monster!"

"Raphael." Splinter walked over and stopped just in front of Leo. "There is no monster dangerous than a lack of compassion." He brought his cane down as he stared down at the alligator. "My mistake."

"We're doing to him what everyone else does to us," Mikey interjected. "Judging him by his looks!"

Donnie moved the alligator's arm before standing up. "And," he began nervously. "The fact that he had me _by the face, Mikey_!" He practically screamed at the end, pointing at his face. He then grabbed a hold of his head.

"He was fightin' the Kraang, Master Splinter," Mikey explained. "It's like you always say 'The enemy of my enemy is my bro'."

"That is not_ exactly_ what I said," Splinter told him. "But what's this about the Kraang?"

"They were trying to force him to tell them where they could find some…power cell," Leo answered.

"And…he refused to tell," Splinter guessed. Tracy nodded while Mikey explained what happened. "I see. You made a wise decision, Michelangelo." Tracy's ears perked up at this, while everyone was confused. "Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say that either." He then bent down and rubbed his hand on a scar on the alligator's chest. "His scars run deep. They protect a genuine heart. When he awakens, Michelangelo, Tracy, you must find a way to befriend him."

Mikey held up a thumb. "No problamo."

Tracy flicked a nervous ear but gave a reassuring smile. "Okay," she replied.

"We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang," Splinter said, standing up with the help of his cane. "In the meantime, you three try to find this power cell before the Kraang can."

"But we're still chaining him up, right?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Of course! I am compassionate, not insane," Splinter told him, tapping his head lightly with the tip of his cane.

-TMNT-

The alligator opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He then growled and tried to break free from his chains. He roared a few times while Tracy hid behind the TV. She exchanged a nervous glance with Lucifer, who was crouched on her shoulder, before she stood up and walked around to stand in front of the TV just as Mikey walked up in front of the mutant with a pot of something.

"Well, looks who's awake!"

"You, set me free!"

"Oh, yeah," Mikey said. "Sorry about the chains. The guys said I have to keep you locked up or you might attack us." He gestured to himself and then Tracy, who gave a sheepish smile as she walked slowly up to stand beside him.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" The alligator asked.

"I'm Michelangelo," Mikey said, holding out his hand.

"And I'm Tracy Kittin." Tracy gave a nervous wave while flicking her tail.

'_My name is Lucifer.'_ Said cat lashed his tail behind him in a wave.

The alligator stared at them before snapping at Mikey's hand. "My brothers, Tracy, and I saved you from the Kraang?" Mikey told him, though it sounded more like a question.

Tracy's fur stood on end as she watched a thin sheet of skin cover the alligator's eyes at the mention of the Kraang before he roared and tried to break free again. He then got down on all fours, breathing deeply.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. "It's okay! You're safe. We brought you here so you could get better. And nothing will heal you faster than my world famous pizza noodle soup!" He took the spoon out of the pot and held it in front of the alligator.

The alligator sniffed it before trying it. Mikey closed his eyes and waited for the alligator to go in a rage, but he didn't. "This is the best thing…I have ever tasted," he told the turtle, flicking his tongue over his snout as he smiled.

Mikey blinked in surprise before turning back to the alligator. "Really? Alright, somebody finally likes my cooking!"

Tracy and Lucifer watched as the alligator moved to a sitting position before allowing Mikey to feed him more of the soup. They exchanged a glance before rolling their eyes as they watched some of the soup splatter on the ground.

-TMNT-

Mikey sat holding the teddy bear while Tracy sat beside him and pet Lucifer in her lap, receiving a content purr from said cat. The alligator held onto the pot of soup in front of them. "So," Mikey said. "What's your name anyway?"

"I do not have one."

"You don't have a name?" Mikey asked before setting down the teddy bear and standing up, turning to the alligator. "Ha! Well, today's your lucky day 'cause I'm a genius at namin' stuff!" He then got a thoughtful look on his face as he examined the alligator. "Let's see…" He looked at the alligator's green eyes, poked his tail, and examined the inside of his mouth, for whatever reason, before grabbing his head gently. "You're head is kinda leathery… How 'bout Headleather? Heather? No, wait, Leatherhead. Even better, Leatherhead!"

"Leatherhead it is," the alligator said. "Thank you."

"No problamo. It's what I do," Mikey answered, crossing his arms. "So, I've been wanting to ask you…" He sat down. "Why did you go all crazy-eyes on my brother Donnie?"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, instead of shaking his hand, you shook his _face_," Mikey told him. "And most of his body." Tracy nodded slowly as Lucifer climbed up to sit on her shoulder.

Leatherhead was silent for a while before he finally spoke. "There are times when I lose control," he explained. "When I awaken, I am horrified by what I have done. A monster like me deserves to be chained." He glanced down at his chained wrists.

"Or maybe you just think you're a monster because everyone treats you that way," Mikey suggested.

Leatherhead nodded. "You are wise beyond your years."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Mikey told him.

Tracy rolled her blue eyes as Lucifer jumped to sit on Mikey's shoulder. "No you don't," she replied slowly. She then thought about it for a moment. "But it is true sometimes."

-TMNT-

"Hey guys," Mikey greeted his brothers once they entered the lair through the pool. "Leatherhead is totally off the chain." Tracy appeared behind him with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"You mean you set him free?!" Raph asked, his Sais drawn. Tracy blinked before snorting in amusement.

"What? No," Mikey said slowly. "Off the chain means he's cool." The guys sighed in relief, visibly relaxing. "And that's why I set him free." They freaked as they turned to see Leatherhead holding the pot of soup in his hands, smiling at them and unchained. Mikey was waving at said alligator mutant with a big smile while Tracy gave her own smile and swished her tail to one side.

"You let that maniac loose?" Donnie asked nervously. "Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face, so I'll remind you. He grabbed me _by the face!_" His bandanna strands stuck out straight behind him as he pointed to his face.

"Relax," Raph told him. "You've been hurt worse since." He smirked at his brother with crossed arms, making said brother glare at him.

"Mikey, you shouldn't have unchained him," Leo told his youngest brother. "What if berserk?"

"Um, he's right there, ya know." Tracy told them matter-of-factly with crossed arms, not looking pleased at all.

"He's not gonna go berserk," Mikey added. He then walked over and put his hands on the gator's arms comfortingly, Tracy walking over to stand beside them with a knowing smirk. "He's totally mellow." He put a hand on the gator's snout as the gator took deep breaths, making Donnie even more nervous.

"Okay…" Leo still seemed nervous, but he slowly walked forward. "So…Leatherhead…about the Kraang…"

Tracy's eyes immediately widened and instantly made the signal to not go there with her hands, Lucifer doing the same with his paws. Mikey's eyes widened as well as Leatherhead dropped the pot and suddenly roared from beside them. Leatherhead lashed out, making Leo and Raph dodge, before Mikey latched onto the gator's snout and stroked it comfortingly.

"Dude! Chill, chill!" Mikey told him. Leatherhead took deep breaths before calming down. "What were you thinkin'?!" He turned to Leo.

"You said he was mellow," Leo whisper-shouted.

"I didn't know you were gonna ask him about the '_you-know-who'_!"

"Okay, what should I do?"

"I don't know, maybe start with an ice-breaker like 'How was your day?'."

"Fine." Leo took a deep breath before letting it out in an agitated sounded huff. He then walked over to Leatherhead once more. "Um, Leatherhead. How was your day?" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"It started out awful…"

"Yeah," Mikey said. "You were attacked by the Kraang." Tracy flinched and instantly whacked the orange-masked turtle upside his head with hand.

"Kraang!" Leatherhead roared as his eyes were instantly covered by that thin sheet of skin and stood up.

Leo glared at Mikey who in turn gave a sheepish smile. "My bad!" Lucifer took this chance to dash for cover, and that cover being his and Tracy's room. Mikey then proceeded to try and calm the raging alligator down. "Whoa, buddy! Cleansing breaths, cleansing breaths, cleansing breaths…" His voice went from loud, to soft as he tried to calm him down. "You know you're in a safe place now, right?"

"Yes."

"My brothers just want to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can handle that?"

Leatherhead took a deep breath before letting it out as a "Yes".

"Okay, now," Mikey said before turning to his brothers. "What is it that you guys wanted to ask?"

Tracy watched as Leo and Raph turned to Donnie, who in turn looked at both of them before nervously stepping forward. "Okay. We just w-wanna know what…this is," Donnie told him, holding up a small container with a white crystal that glowed pink.

Upon seeing it, Leatherhead's eyes were covered with that same thin sheet of skin as he grabbed Donnie's face. "Thief!"

"Oh, come on!" Donnie exclaimed as he tried to grasp at the gator's hand. Leather stood on his hind legs and roared, holding up the purple-masked turtle as Leo and Raph got out their weapons. "This is not my day!"

Leatherhead roared at Donnie before Leo and Raph went to attack the gator. Leatherhead knocked Leo aside and threw Donnie at Raph, making the smart turtle drop the container. The container rolled towards the two turtles. Raph noticed it and threw Donnie off of him before kicking it out of the gator's reach. They wrestled each other for a bit.

Tracy stood off to the side, staring at the glowing crystal. It seemed familiar but she just couldn't remember. She felt like she should know what it was, but her brain didn't comprehend anything. She gasped as she watched the gator go into the death roll while Leo and Donnie tried to hold him down. She saw the container come flying towards her and she easily caught it in her hand.

Leatherhead was able to knock Leo and Donnie off of him before zeroing in on Tracy. Tracy gasped as the gator got up and, before she could even flinch, she was knocked aside. The container was spinning in the air before Mikey caught it.

"Leatherhead, relax! It's okay," Mikey exclaimed, trying to reach the angered gator. The gator roared in his face before snatching up the container and turning. Mikey grabbed onto Leatherhead's elbow. "No! Put that down!" The gator threw the orange-masked turtle into a post and roared in his face before something else grabbed his attention.

"Stop!"

Tracy looked up from her position of lying upside down against one of the pillars in the lair, her legs and tail hanging in front of her. She blinked as she saw that Splinter was the one who had shouted.

"Get away from my children!"

Leatherhead turned and roared before running at the rat. He leaped and brought his fists down, only to have them smash against the ground instead of Splinter, who stood beside him. The gator then used his tail to hit Splinter, but said rat easily threw him spinning through the air until he landed on his side. He then got up and tried to attack Splinter once more. Splinter kept dodging and throwing him until he finally stepped in front of the gator.

"Leave this place," he said. "Now!" Leatherhead snatched the container up before stomping out of the lair, roaring as he went. "Boys, Tracy, are you alright?" He ran over to Raph and glanced at everyone. Donnie was rubbing his hand.

Leo had gotten on his hands and knees. "Yeah…Yeah, we're okay."

Tracy rolled over and made an "Oof!" sound as she landed on her side. She then sat up and shook her head quickly like a cat before rubbing it.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

Tracy's eyes widened when she heard that with a small gasp.

"You don't think he went after Leatherhead, do ya?" Donnie asked Leo.

"No," Leo asked. "Only an idiot would-" He cut himself short as he realized what he was about to say. "Oh boy…"

-TMNT-

"Leatherhead," Leo began as he came into the subway car with his swords drawn. Donnie and Raph appeared beside him with their own weapons drawn. Tracy came up behind them and peeked over their shoulders.

"Get away from Mikey or we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase," Raph finished, pointing a Sai at the gator.

"_Please_, I mean him no harm," Leatherhead told them. "It was the Kraang that made me this way. I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me and dumped me in the sewer. The Kraang found me and took me to their dimension. They mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments! But they could not break my spirit. Six months ago I escaped through a portal that they used to travel to Earth and I stole this," he explained, holding up the container.

Everyone stared at it. "What do they use it for?" Donnie asked.

"It powers the portal," Leatherhead told him. "Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension."

Tracy flicked her ear as she picked up a faint sound, but she dismissed it as some animal that lived in the sewers. "Oh… So, that's what that was…" She muttered under breath, her voice barely audible.

"I swore to keep it from them and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life," Leatherhead said.

Everyone stared at him until they heard a noise from outside. Then something hit and shook the subway car. Leatherhead held the container close to him as he roared. Tracy sniffed the air and then let out a hiss. "Kraang," she growled.

"Give to Kraang the power cell that Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang."

"It's the Kraang!" Mikey cried.

"Nah, I just said that!" Tracy hissed sarcastically.

"Quick, barricade the doors!" Leo shouted.

Raph and Mikey went to close the doors. Three Kraang were able to get in but they were immediately dealt with. Raph was able to shut the door and leant against it as the Kraang were banging on it. Then all was silent except the heavy breathing from Leatherhead. Everyone started looking around, trying to figure out which way the Kraang would attack from next. Mikey let out a sigh of relief before everyone screamed as saws protruded from the door, top of the car, and wall in front of Donnie's face. Tracy noticed one of the droid arms beginning to move, as did Donnie. The arm then ran forward, up Donnie's body, and latched onto his face. Arms started grabbing onto everyone. Leatherhead knocked the head of a Kraang droid off and it landed in Mikey's hands.

"Kraang!" It said, making Mikey scream.

Arms burst through the door and every window they could and tried to grab a hold of one of the turtles. Tracy let out a yowl and shook herself like a mad dog, shaking off the arms that attached themselves to her, before lashing out with her claws to slice everything in her way that tried to grab at her and her friends.

"We're surrounded!" Raphael exclaimed.

"We'll never hold them off," Mikey added.

"We gotta get out of here," Leo said. "Donnie, can you get this subway car running?"

"This track is dead," Donnie told him. "There's no electricity."

"What about the power cell," Leo asked. "Can you use that?"

"I might be able to hook it up to the motor, but I'll need time."

"I will buy you time," Leatherhead declared. He walked over to Mikey. "My friend, you have trusted me. Now _I_ am trusting you. I will deal with the Kraang." He then opened the door and got, letting out a roar as he lashed his tail behind him. He then started to attack the droids.

Leo was holding the door while Donnie was trying to figure out how to hook the power cell up to the motor. "Donnie! We're running out of time," Leo called.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie snapped irritatedly.

After a while, Raph started getting impatient. Big surprise there. "Donnie," he began before getting thrown back as Kraang tried to get through the doors. He flew back and closed the door on them. "Can you hurry up?!"

"I got it!" Donnie reached down and plugged the power cell into something in the motor.

Tracy peered over his shoulder and then gasped when it started glowing brightly, whirring as it did. Everyone was thrown back as the subway car suddenly shot forward and raced along the track. They all screamed until Donnie finally pulled a lever that was hooked up to the brakes and everyone jerked forward as they subway car skid forward with a screech that hurt Tracy's sensitive ears and came to a stop sideways. Tracy shook her head and held her hands to her ears before following everyone to the door, the made a noise before Mikey opened it.

"Where the heck are we?" Leo asked as everyone stood by the door and looked around.

"According to my calculations," Donnie began before sniffing the air. Tracy held her hand to her nose and tried not to vomit. "Sewage plant?"

"Wow," Mikey drawled. "It's as beautiful as they say!"

Tracy made a noise of disagreement behind them, which was barely audible and obviously not noticed by them, and backed up a bit and continued to try not to vomit. She absolutely hated the smell. She may live in the sewer with them and may be used to the sewer smell near the lair, but anywhere else she wasn't used to and it makes her want to gag.

**So, did you like it? I hope so...I feel bad for how slow it took me to work on it :/ I'm not exactly sure how well the next chapter/episode will work out, but I promise to work as best I can on it. But right now, I have to take a shower. Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	12. Love Daze

**Hey guys! :D I know I promised you the chapter/episode _I, Monster_. I _am_ almost finished with it so don't worry. I just had gotten this idea off the top of my head and I just _had_ to write this! It's not a full-on episode or whatever, and I apologize for that, but I still hope that its interesting enough for you :3 I MADE EVERYTHING COMPLETELY UP! Yay me~ X3 lolz**

**Jordan: Aww! I consider you my friend as well :3 *hugs you* (HUGS ARE COMPLETELY AWESOME!)**

**Enjoy!~**

A yawn escaped Tracy's mouth as she walked out of her room. Her large cat ears lazily lay against her head. They weren't completely flat. She was just groggy at the moment. It was early morning. Maybe…4:30 or 5:00? She didn't look and she didn't really care. She couldn't even comprehend anything. She might be mutated with a nocturnal mammal, but if she gets up _extremely_ early, like she did now, she's basically just sleepwalking. She's all groggy, can't even tell where she's going, stumbling around (only slightly)… She's just not that much of an early bird. She had left Lucifer on the bed to sleep, so now she was dragging herself down the hallway.

Only when she found herself facing a closed door did she stop to backtrack her mind. Blinking a few times, wiping her eyes, and shaking her head quickly to get rid of her grogginess, she still found her face a few inches from one of the bedroom doors. With a quick sniff to take in the familiar scent, she knew she was in front of Raphael's door, even if she hadn't noticed the multiple comic posters that were stuck to the door.

_What the…?_ Was the only thought that went through her mind at that point. Why in the world had she come to Raph's room? How had she not noticed it until she came face-to-face with his door? Wouldn't she have noticed his fresh scent in her nose before then? Billions of questions of the like raced through her mind at once as she blinked. Apparently, from the soft noises that each individual mutant turtle made, she could tell that they were still asleep. Good. That means that no-one would even notice she had been there in the first place.

Even so, Tracy's heartbeat had quickened between the moment she had fully gotten rid of her grogginess and now as she stood staring at the door in front of her. She didn't know why. She's never felt this way before. Sure, she's gotten nervous before. Everyone had. But…like this, just by standing in front of a certain person's door? Surely not. But, she had to make sure and clarify it.

Turning swiftly and silently on her large paws, the female mutant walked back to her room. Unlike the turtle brothers, her door didn't have anything that clarified it as 'Tracy and Lucifer's Room'. She figured she might want to at least out something on the door later, but right now, she could care less. She pushed the door open and closed it all the way behind her, satisfied when she heard a click. She walked over to the bed and sat crisscross, her tail curled around her slightly. The gray cat still lay on the bed, curled and peacefully sleeping. She hated to wake her companion up, but she wanted answers.

"Hey, Lu?"

Lucifer's ear flicked to the sound of her voice and he opened one eye to glance at her. _'Yes, Trace?'_

"Did you even realize if I had gotten up at least a minute ago or so or not?" Tracy asked, fiddling with her nails.

Noticing her nervousness, Lucifer lifted his head to yawn before opening both eyes. He sat up and gave his chest fur a couple of licks before fixing her with his yellow stare, his tail curled delicately around his paws. _'I don't think so, no. Why? What happened?'_ He tilted his head in confusion.

Tracy bit her lip before explaining her daze to him, the way she realized where she was _only_ when something was right in front of her face, and the nervous feeling she had gotten, her racing heartbeat. Her heartbeat had finally calmed down now, thankfully. It's probably because she was in her own room now, her territory. "I don't…exactly…know what had happened," she told him with a sigh. She flicked her tail and ear slightly.

Lucifer was silent for a few moments. His gaze was fixed on nothing as he sat in silent thoughtfulness. The daze she had explained sounded really close to an old story he had heard, but he had never really experienced it himself, or heard of it otherwise. It was confusing to him, but he tried to make sense of it. His gaze was still fixed on nothing when he finally spoke. Though, his voice was slow as he tried to explain and gather his own thoughts. _'I'm not exactly sure how to make sense of that,'_ he told her softly. _'But what I do know is that I have heard of that daze before from an old story.'_

"A story?" Tracy blinked in slight surprise and confusion, though she didn't ask anything else.

Lucifer nodded slowly. _'The story says that an ancient cat-warrior had fought for his kind for centuries. He fought for the freedom of his people, to protect his land, and defend his family. He was a brave cat-warrior, and nothing seemed to get passed him or catch him off guard. But the one thing about this cat-warrior that deterred him…was his secret.'_

"His secret?" Tracy echoed softly.

'_Yes, his secret,'_ Lucifer meowed. _'Before I get to that part, I must tell you this: The cat-warrior had saved an innocent woman's life from battle and brought her to her home safely. He had left after he had made sure she was okay and safe with her own family, but his life had changed right after that incident.'_ He paused, as if to recollect his thoughts, before continuing. _'Now, his secret. Almost every day, at night and/or early morning, he would walk as if in daze – much how you described your daze – to that very woman's house. He didn't know why, and he couldn't explain it. It would happen almost every day, and he would only come back to his senses at a certain place or time.'_

Tracy listened intently to the story. Her ears caught every word that he would mutter and she soaked up each word into her mind. She knew it was important know. It would help her sort out what had happened earlier.

'_Since it would happen most at night or early mornings before or at dawn, the woman and her family never even knew he was there or had been there to begin with. But one night, the woman had stayed awake through the night. If she was working on something or just simply couldn't get to sleep, was unknown,'_ he said, shaking his head slightly. _'Of course, the cat-warrior arrived that night in his usual daze. He would stare at the house in a certain spot under a tree nearest the house in his daze. But this time, the woman noticed him. She had been confused to see him there, but didn't confront him or make a sound to alert him that she had seen him. Every night, she would stay up and watch him watch her. She knew something wasn't exactly right with him, other than the fact that he was different from herself. One night, though, in the cat-warrior's daze, he had actually walked __**to**__ the house and __**into**__ her room. He had come to his senses when he was standing in from of the woman._

_They had stayed silent for a while that night, but then they finally spoke to each other. They exchanged information about each other, and grew to know one another better. But the one thing that was certain was that they were in __**love**__. The cat-warrior certainly was in love with the woman from the start. Some say that the daze had been the cause of being in love, and his mind had clouded over so that he could be near his love. The daze didn't happen any longer when the warrior finally spoke to the woman and spoke with her every night afterwards,'_ Lucifer explained. He blinked and leaned back slightly on his haunches with a flick of his ear, signaling the end of his story.

Tracy was still silent for a moment as she took the story in. The cat-warrior was only in a daze because he had fallen in… "Wait," she finally said. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Back up for a second." Lucifer blinked in slight amusement as she tried to say something. "Are you saying…that I'm in love with…?" She couldn't even bring herself to finish her own sentence.

'_Raphael? The hot-tempered turtle of this lair? Yes indeedy,'_ Lucifer finished with a grin, showing off his pearly white fangs in the process.

"What?!" Tracy gawked at him for a second in complete shock. "How is that possible? I mean…it's just a story…right?" She didn't exactly want to believe the story of the Cat-Warrior, but part of her knew it was true.

'_Well, it basically is,'_ Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly. He then fixed her with another wide grin. _'But based from your description, it seems like it's true for at least one person or another.'_

Tracy groaned in frustration as she held her face in one hand. _That would explain why I had gotten that nervous feeling when I stood there. And why my heart was beating so fast…_ Her ears flattened against her head. She peeked through her fingers to stare at her companion with one blue eye. "What if it is true? What happens?" She asked slowly.

Lucifer shrugged once more. _'Either you agree with yourself that you like him and your little 'Love Daze' stops, or you continue to deny it and it keeps happening, eventually getting yourself caught.'_ He grinned at that thought. _'Ooh. I wonder how embarrassing that would be if you did get caught…'_ He snickered with a paw over the bridge of his nose.

Tracy glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny," she said sarcastically. "Shut up." She kept her mouth open to say something more, but she couldn't find anything. So she clamped her mouth shut and let out a faint hiss of annoyance, lashing her tail to once side as she did so. It only made her companion's snicker turn into a laugh.

What they both didn't know, was that a certain rat had been standing by their door, listening to their story the whole time. Splinter hadn't heard of the story before, and he was interested in it. A Love Daze. It sounded interesting, and according to the small gray cat, Tracy had been in that daze once that morning. Making a soft noise if interest to himself, he turned and made his way back to his room in the dojo to meditate. He smiled to himself. So the female mutant liked his hot-tempered son? Interesting indeed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's completely funny," Tracy sarcastically growled as she watched Lucifer laugh with his paws over his face. "Now, shut up. Don't tell anyone." She flattened her ears with a small lash of her tail, staring almost pleading and threateningly at the same time at him with her blue eyes.

Lucifer stopped laughing at this and placed his paws back on the bed. He stared into her blue eyes with his own yellow ones before letting a sigh escape through his nose. _'Alright, fine. I promise not to tell anyone,'_ he told her. He then smirked once more. _'But it makes a __**great**__ topic to tease you over!'_

Tracy grunted in frustration and annoyance as she fell backwards onto the bed and covered her face with her pillow. She didn't want to hear any of this 'Love Daze' crap any more than she had to that morning, but knowing her companion, he would certainly tease her whenever he had the chance to. She could hear him snicker to himself before curling up, probably with his tail curled over his nose. She smirked to herself under her pillow. She was certainly glad that she doesn't take the gray cat on mission anymore. Sure, she takes him out sometimes to get fresh air, but she rarely took him out on their missions for fear of him getting hurt. She knew he would definitely find it amusing to tease her about it while on a mission, so she was glad that she never takes him on any anymore. She just hoped he'd leave the topic alone for the rest of day, but her hopes might not get answered…

**I wanted to have Tracy have a love interest (and on her bio on her pic here - art/Tracy-Kittin-Ref-Sheet-387438318 it says that she starts to like Raph), so I just had to figure out a way write how she finds out that she likes him and whatnot :3 Nothing particularly changes between them, its just one of those 'Okay, I like him so leave me alone' kind of things. She may have some sort of mental conflict with herself every now and again (I'm not sure yet) XD but she still acts the same way around him.**

**I actually like the story of the Cat-Warrior and the Love Daze :3 How Lucifer knows it, I am not quite sure. He may have heard it from his parents before he was abandoned and found by Tracy, or he had heard it from a group of elder-cats that were laying around telling stories to younger cats and he just happened to pass by and stop to listen. Who knows. But isn't that interesting? XD Tracy is the only known one so far to actually have the Love Daze from an ancient story lolz**

**I am working on the next chapter, so don't worry :3 (PLZ DONT STEAL MY CAT-WARRIOR STORY DX) Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	13. I, Monster

**Hey everyone! I finally finished the chapter! :D I'm not gonna say much up here because I have a bunch (prob) to say down below X3 So don't mind me.**

**Jordan: Yeah, I kind of found that out after I started writing the first few chapters to this story and then started looking up other fanfics. I don't really care though, but that's just me. When I fist started watching the 2012 series, my fave was Raph right away. But then towards the end and during the time I have watched all the episodes over (to write this story for you all :3), I have begun to like Donnie more and more. They are both tied now XD**

**Okay, so I can let everyone else read the story, I'll stop talking up here now. If you want to learn more, read below after you read the chapter plz.**

**Enjoy!~**

Splinter was standing with his back to the rest of the dojo, his eyes closed, while the turtles and Tracy tried to come up with a plan of attack.

Leo brought his gaze back to his companions. "Okay, here's the plan," he announced, keeping his voice low enough to not allow Splinter to hear. Though, with Tracy's experience of sensitive hearing, she could guess he's at least catching a few parts of the conversation, if not more. Though, she didn't say anything about it. They needed to learn, not her tell it to them, though it would help. "Donnie, you're gonna strike first."

Donnie seemed shocked that he would mention it. "No, wait, you want _me _to come at Splinter," he asked nervously in a whisper. "I'll get pummeled!"

"Well, getting pummeled is your specialty," Raph told him with a smirk, gaining a red tick mark from Donnie and slap to the shoulder from Tracy.

"Trust me," Leo said. "It's all part of my plan to catch Splinter off guard."

Tracy rolled her eyes and glanced at said rat.

"Uh, Leo, don't take this the wrong way, but against Splinter, your plans always get our butts whipped," Mikey pointed out.

"Okay, new thought, Mikey, you attack."

"He took it the wrong way," Mikey said to Donnie.

"Enough talk," Raph said rather loudly. "Let's do this!"

Leo nodded and they all glanced at Splinter, who still had his back to them. Everyone then got up and began to surround him. His ear twitched upon hearing their quiet steps and turned around to face them, his eyes still closed. It was silent for a while until Mikey suddenly ran forward and leapt at Splinter, who easily dodged and threw him to the ground. Next, Donnie and Raph attacked him at the same, but he managed to sidestep them both. Then, it was Tracy's turn. Her always being light on her paws, she leapt up and flipped through the air over Splinter's head before trying to swipe her tail under his legs to knock him off balance. But, of course, he managed to step over her tail. She tried to kick at him, but he caught her foot and threw her into Donnie, who immediately was thrown back and knocked into Raph. They all fell into a pile. Leo wasted no time in attacking his sensei. While Splinter had been busy with Tracy, Donnie, and Raph, he had gotten close and actually managed to land a punch to the rat.

It would have been good, but Leo had freaked out. "Uh! Sensei, I'm sorry," Leonardo nervously spoke. "I-" He was cut off as Splinter grabbed him and flipped him so that he was held down on his stomach by his arm, bringing his fist back in a ready position to sock the lead turtle.

The other four mutants just watched.

"Oh, man, Leo's a goner," Donnie muttered.

Mikey, on the other hand, threw his hands in the air as he waited for something to happen and said something that Tracy couldn't even comprehend. Said mutant cat just watched as Splinter let go of his son's arm and stood up.

"Well done, Leonardo," Splinter said as he stared down at the blue-masked turtle. "But just when you had the advantage, you hesitated. And that made you vulnerable."

Tracy nodded in agreement as Leo got up slowly. "_Hai_…Sensei," he said, his voice betraying the slight pain he felt from the exercise.

"That is all for today." Splinter then turned and walked away to his room, leaving everyone to stare after him. He then stopped. "Unless you care for a rematch," he asked over his shoulder. Everyone made their own responds of polite rejection **(is that the right word to use? I couldn't figure it out DX)**. Splinter then opened the sliding doors, stepped in, and slid them closed behind him.

Once they were closed, Mikey instantly spoke up. "Leo!" And the four mutants gathered around the blue-masked turtle.

"Not bad," Raph said.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually tagged Sensei," Donnie said, raising his hands in the air. "That was epic!"

"You still hesitated," Tracy pointed out, gaining an annoyed look from Leonardo. She then smirked and crossed her arms with a flick of her ear and tail. "But you still did pretty well." This time Leo smiled at her.

Mikey grabbed Leo's wrist. "The hand that punched Splinter! You know you can never wash this again." He let go of his brother's wrist.

"I gotta say guys, it was all teamwork," Leo said with a smirk. "We are definitely getting better."

"Think we might be catching up to Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah maybe soon we won't need him to train us at all," Mikey added.

Tracy frowned as she glanced over her shoulder and stared at Splinter's doors. She was certain he could still hear their conversation.

-TMNT-

Tracy was sitting on the couch with Lucifer on her lap. She stroked his head softly as he curled up contentedly and purred. Splinter's shout made them both leap to their paws, Lucifer climbing up to her shoulder. Tracy glanced at him before leaping over the couch and joining her friends as they raced to the dojo. Everyone stood around Splinter, who was on his hands and knees, when Donnie came in.

"Sensei, are you okay?" He asked.

Splinter put a hand to the top of his head. "I am fine."

"You sure you're alright?" Leo asked. "You don't seem-"

He was cut off by a ringtone that sounded like birds tweeting at each other.

"Hey that's April's ringtone!" Donnie exclaimed. Tracy rolled in her eyes as Raph and Mikey made kissing faces. Donnie shoved their faces aside before picking up his T-Phone and answering it. "Hey, April! I mean… Hey, April. I mean…" Tracy rolled her eyes once more before her ear flicked to April's voice.

"_Donnie, stop talking. I need some help. I'm having a little bit of a…pest problem!"_

__-TMNT-

After that, in broad daylight, the five mutants went up to the surface and started leaping from roof to roof to find April. As the turtles leaped from different things on the roofs Tracy just rolled her eyes and raced forward on all fours.

"Ah, wow," Mikey said. "The city is so beautiful in the daytime!"

Tracy shrugged half-heartedly, "Eh..."

"Except for the, you know, billions of rats."

"No kidding." Tracy flicked a rat aside with her tail that was in her way, making it harmlessly roll away, before continuing.

"Actually, the entire rat population of New York is only about 36 million, which-"

Donnie was interrupted as Raph flipped and landed so that he was running on the other side of Mikey. "I will smack you out of your shell!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Uh, guys," Leo said. "We may have a problem." Tilting her head slightly, Tracy picked up her speed so that she was running beside the turtle. They all stopped at the edge of the building and looked down.

April had climbed up a telephone pole and was hanging on for dear life. A sea of rats moved around below her, some chewing at the base of the pole.

"Oh, rats!" Mikey exclaimed before chuckling. "Get it?"

Raph did a face-palm before staring at his hands with an angry tick mark on his head. "For the fourteenth time, _yes!_"

"Guys, we gotta do something!" Tracy said as she stood up straight with a lash of her tail.

"We're coming, April!" Donnie called to the teen. "Don't go anywhere!"

"Where could I possibly go?" April called back.

The four turtles then threw grappling hooks onto the telephone pole and swung down to land on the side. They then began to climb up, using the rope of that was attached to the grappling hook. Tracy rolled her eyes before backing up a bit and running forward. She stepped onto the ledge of the roof before pushing off and leaping high into the air. She flipped a bit as she came down and grabbed onto the pole with her hands on either side with her claws. Satisfied that she made it okay, she started the climb after her friends, using the help of her claws to climb up the pole. It was pretty easy for her. She managed to climb up to Raph as he shrugged off a few rats that climbed over him.

"These stupid rats are starting to get on my nerves," he growled.

"Rats aren't stupid," Donnie told him. "Despite their small brain size, they are remarkably- Ow!" He was cut off of his rant as a rat was thrown at his head.

"I warned ya," Raph said, holding onto another rat in his fist.

"Raph put down the rat and keep climbing," Leo demanded.

"Ouch!" Tracy let out a hiss as she felt teeth dig into her tail. "Get off…of my tail!" She lashed her tail and dislodged two rats, watching them disappear into the ranks of the rats below. She let out a growl before beginning the climb up the pole once more.

"Hurry!" April called.

Tracy held onto the pole tightly as it tilted slightly, knocking April off. She watched as the girl started falling, but then Donnie swooped down and caught her with a "Gotcha!" and a whoop before swinging and landing with his feet back on the pole, clutching April in one arm.

"As long as Donnie's here, you have nothing to- Oh boy."

Everyone started screaming as the pole finally broke and it started to fall over towards the ground. Then, the pole abruptly stopped as the lines went to the full length, keeping the pole in place for the time being. Everyone was hanging onto the pole for dear life now.

Tracy was holding onto the pole with her hands, her feet and tail dangling beneath her. She let out a growl as she swung her legs back and forth before wrapping her legs and tail around the pole, climbing up so that she was crouching on top of the pole.

"Uh, okay, I appreciate you guys coming to help, but," April began. "How is this better than getting eaten by rats?!"

"At least it'll be quick," Mikey said. "With rats, they chew and chew and chew and chew. And chew."

"Okay, we get it," April told him. She was obviously panicking right now. She was hanging upside down, for crying out loud! Who wouldn't?

"Let's move," Donnie said, swinging up so that he was standing on top of the pole with Tracy. Everyone did the same and began inching their way down the pole to the ground. Everyone stopped and gasped when one of the lines snapped. "Hurry!" They then inched faster across the pole. The last line snapped and the pole teetered down and flung the six away to crash land on a nearby roof. Tracy rolled a bit before turning into a cat and bounding over to the highest part of the roof. She looked over and saw the pole teeter and hit the electric box on the ground, electrocuting any rat that came in contact with it.

"Chew on that, rat-finks!" Leo said, pointing at the rats before glancing back at everyone. "Oh, come on. That sounded cool!" He put his hands on his hips with a slight pout.

"Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" April asked.

Tracy shook out her fur before changing back and glancing at Donnie as he held a thoughtful hand to his chin. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, this attack is extremely well coordinated. Obviously there is a higher intelligence at work here."

"Nah, I could have told you that," Tracy muttered sarcastically under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, that rules out Mikey," Raph said.

"I'm serious," Donnie told him. "Someone or some_thing_ is controlling every rat in the city."

Tracy glanced down and then looked up with wide eyes and a flick of her ear. "You don't mean…Splinter too?" She asked, almost nervously.

-TMNT-

Everyone gathered around Splinter, who was currently laying on a mat in the main room of the lair. "Is he okay?" April asked.

"Donnie, you're the smart one," Raphael said, turning to Donatello. "What do we do?"

"M-Maybe we should poke him," Donnie suggested, though it sounded more like a question.

"Really," Tracy said flatly. "Poke him? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Good idea," Leo said, surprising Tracy. He turned to his youngest brother. "Mikey, poke him."

"No way, I'm not poking him, you poke him!" Mikey pointed to Raph.

"Okay, we'll put it to a vote," Leo said.

"Mikey." The brothers said in unison.

"Ugh!" Tracy threw up her hands in exasperation. "You guys are such wimps when it comes to things like this." They all watched as the mutant cat walked over and knelt down beside the rat. "Splinter," she said softly, shaking his shoulder ever so slightly. When he didn't stir, only to breathe, she resorted to poking his shoulder softly. She poked him a few times before glancing back at her friends.

"Whoa, he is totally out of it," Mikey said. He snatched Donnie's Bo-staff before walking over and poking Splinter's pink nose. "Dudes, check out the nose-nuggets!" Donnie put a hand to his face and shook his head.

Tracy, on the other hand, glared at him and knocked the staff away gently with her elbow. "Don't poke his nose! Out of it or not, it's sensitive," she explained.

"Oh, yeah, like yours?" Raph asked as he came up from behind her and started poking the side of her own nose.

"Yes, now stop it!" She swiped at his hand with a slight hiss and a glare, making him smirk and back up.

-TMNT-

After a while, Leo and Raph moved to sit on the couch while Donnie and April stood somewhere nearby. Mikey continued to poke Splinter with the Bo-staff, much to Tracy's irritation. He stuck the end of the staff on the rat's lip and moved it, making a failed attempt to sound like his sensei as he spoke. Tracy gasped as Splinter opened his eyes, grabbed the staff, and threw Mikey across the room.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Leo asked as Splinter used Donnie's staff to help him stand, with Tracy's help as well.

"No, Leonardo, I am not," Splinter said, handing Donatello his staff and standing up straight. Tracy let go of the rat's elbow and brought her hands to rest at her sides as they all stared at him. "It would appear that your former adversary, Dr. Falco, has returned." He put a hand to his head and walked slowly away.

"Falco?" Tracy echoed in surprise.

"Falco's behind this? How is that possible," Donnie asked.

"Somehow, he has acquired telepathic connection with every rat in New York," Splinter explained as he walked to the dojo with Tracy and April's help. The four turtles walked behind them. "And he now calls himself…the Rat King."

"Oh, great! So now we're letting the bad guys name themselves?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Bad guys do whatever they want, whether we like it or not. That's why we stop them," Tracy told him, dead-panning. Lucifer jumped onto her shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"We gotta take him down!" Mikey said, pointing a finger down in his hand.

"Yes, Michelangelo, you do," Splinter agreed. He stopped and held a hand to his head. "The Rat King will not rest until he has total control of this city. And my mind."

"Sensei?" Leo asked.

Splinter walked over to stare at the picture of a man, a woman, and baby. Tracy guessed that it was Splinter when he was still human, Hamato Yoshi, his wife, Tang Shen, and his daughter, Miwa. "Everything I knew is gone," he said, picking up the picture and brushing a thumb over the picture. "My wife, my daughter, my clan…even my humanity!" He clenched a four fingered fist. "You four are all I have left." Tracy guessed that he was talking about his sons.

"Don't you worry, Sensei," Raph said, punching his fist into his other hand. "We'll stop him!"

Donnie held up a finger as he spoke. "We've gotta find him first."

"When the Rat King attempted to take control of me, I could see into his mind," Splinter explained. "You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Harold Square."

"Let's go play 'Exterminator'!" Raph said.

Just then Splinter let out a cry and fell to his knees with a hand to his hand. "Fight him, Sensei," Leo told him.

"I will." Splinter stood up. "Just hurry."

"It's okay, guys," April said, helping Splinter as he walked away. "You go after the Rat King, I'll stay with Sensei."

'_I'll stay too.'_ Lucifer leaped down from Tracy's shoulder and bounded after the two so that he could pad beside Splinter.

Tracy watched as Leonardo picked up the picture and stared at it.

-TMNT-

"What's gonna happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King?" Mikey asked. "Which, by the way, lamest villain name ever." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Let it go already!" Donnie told him exasperatedly.

"I don't know but I really don't want to think about it. I just want to stick to the mission and complete it," Tracy said with a lash of her tail.

"We're gonna stop the Rat King, and Splinter's gonna be fine," Raph told him, silently agreeing with Tracy. "Right, Leo?"

Everyone looked down as a rat ran by, squeaking all the while, and past their feet. "Sh, quiet, do you guys hear that?" Donnie whispered.

Tracy turned her head slightly and swiveled her ears every which way, trying to figure out what it is. It sounded like…a rumbling noise and…rats? "Umm…I think we're in trouble," she said. A wave of rats came around the bend of the tunnel and ran towards them.

"You've gotta be kidding," Raph muttered.

"Oh, ra-" Mikey was cut off by Raph's hand as he slapped it against his younger brother's mouth.

"Uh, Leo? Any ideas?" Donnie asked as he and his said brother backed up a few steps.

"Just one," Leo answered. "Move!"

The five then turned and ran down the tunnels, the wave of rats right on their tails. Well, on Tracy's tail anyway since she was the last one behind the turtle brothers. They ran around a bend and Leo, Donnie, and Raph latched onto the pipes above their head while Tracy and Mikey ran passed them. Mikey leaped up and latched onto the pipes as well, mentioning something about the rats having the taste for turtles once a rat bit his head.

Tracy leaped up and flipped before latching with all fours to the pipe above her head. She let out a small yowl of pain and hissed in annoyance as she, once again, felt teeth in her tail. "I said…_let go of my tail!_" She lashed her tail to and fro, smacking rats against the wall as she did so. "Well, I'll tell ya what," she told Mikey. "They've _been_ having a taste for _me_!" She hissed under breath as she glared down at the throng of rats that continued to run passed them.

"Come on! Just keep moving," Leo said as they moved along the pipes with their hands. Tracy let them pass her before turning herself around and crawling after them, still holding onto the pipes with all four of her paws.

-TMNT-

Lucifer was laying across April's shoulders as she walked back to the dojo with a cup of something in her hands. A mist started to form in front of them and Lucifer's fur stood on end. He didn't like this. He let out a mewl and curled his tail around the teen's neck fearfully.

"Master Splinter?" April called quietly, ignoring the cat on her shoulders for the time being as she nervously stepped through the mist. She eventually turned around and started walking backwards before gasping as she bumped into something. She whipped around and dropped the cup, which broke into several pieces as it made contact with the floor, before walking backwards slowly.

Lucifer lowered his ears and stared wide-eyed as he noticed the mutant rat held a sword in one hand, and his eyes were also glowing red. He immediately leaped down from April's shoulders as she got attacked, but luckily she was able to dodge, and ran for cover. He stopped in a corner before whipping around to find that April was on the floor against a wall with Splinter standing over her. The rat suddenly stood up and walked away from April, exiting the dojo.

"Huh, bangs were a little long anyway," April muttered, staring at her hands.

Lucifer flicked his ear at this but dashed over to her before stopping and placing his paws on her legs staring at her worriedly. _'Are you alright,'_ he asked his yellow eyes glistening with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, giving him a reassuring smile. The gray cat was reassured, but he wasn't in the mood to smile. That had been one freaky event.

-TMNT-

"I'm just saying, I could think of a million better names than the Rat King," Mikey continued for the umpteenth time.

"Mikey," Tracy muttered under breath, her voice betraying a threatening hiss. "For the umpteenth time…_who cares_?! You can name the _next_ bad guy we meet!" She snapped with a hiss, lashing her tail from side to side irritatedly.

"Can it, you two," Leo said as he stopped to stare at both his youngest brother and his friend. "We're almost there. The utility chamber should be on the other side of that wall."

Raph stopped and stared at something in front of them, making Donnie stop behind him as well. "Uh… You mean that disgusting…furry…squirming wall?"

Everyone looked to see that the floor and wall was completely _covered_ with rats. The whole population of rats seemed to be right there! Tracy shuddered and lay her ears flat against her head. Splinter was just fine, but any other rat just disgusted her. It could just be a cat thing, but who knows? Don't get her wrong, Splinter is an awesome rat-sensei, but any other rat was just- …it makes you want to shudder, especially these sewer rats.

"How are we supposed to get passed _that_?" Donnie asked.

Leonardo stared down at something on the floor in front of them before glancing at his hot-tempered brother. "Raph. Those barrels. Ventilate them," he commanded.

"You got it!" Raphael immediately threw two ninja stars, one imbedding itself into each of the two barrels. The metal cans then began to leak oil.

"Uh, Leo," Donnie said. "You do realize those chemicals are highly combustible?"

"I think that was his point," Tracy told him.

"You don't say." Leo then unsheathed one of his katanas and sliced at one of the wires near him, making it fall and electrocute the oil, which made an explosion. The bright light made everyone shield their eyes with their arms, though Tracy only closed her eyes tightly. "Let's move."

Once on solid ground, the five mutants walked out of a tunnel and into a large space with a bunch of ledges. They stopped once they noticed a cloaked figure with a hat on top of one of the highest ledges.

"Ah, my turtle friends, we meet again," he said. Yep, that was definitely Falco's voice. A white rat appeared on his shoulder before sitting back on its haunches.

"Except, last time, Falco, you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume," Raph told him. That made everyone laugh. Except for Falco, of course.

"I am Rat King!" He threw up his arms in frustration.

Mikey coughed into his fist. "Lame."

"Sorry, we don't have any treats for you," Leo told him before clenching his fists. "But we've got a few tricks!"

Just then, Donnie's phone began ringing with that bird ringtone, making everyone flinch.

"Way to ruin the moment, Donnie," Raph told his genius brother.

Donnie turned around and knelt down as he answered the phone. Everyone turned around to watch him. "Uh, April, now's not really the best time," he told her.

"_It's Splinter. He's gone!"_

Tracy's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean gone?" Donnie asked. "Gone where?"

"Here," a raspy-sounding voice answered, surprising everyone.

Everyone turned around and saw Splinter, with glowing red eyes, appear around a corner on a ledge and stop to face them. The five gasped as they stared at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked.

"It's like his brain is completely turned off," Donnie said.

"You mean like Mikey," Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"Dude, you're so predictable," Mikey told Raph.

Tracy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Right now is really not the best time for a squabble between you two," she hissed.

"Sensei, snap out of it," Leonardo told Splinter.

"You waste your words," Splinter told him as three dark rats appeared on his head and shoulders. "This is where I belong, with my brothers."

"He is mine now," Falco told the mutants. "Imagine my delight when I realize that controlling your master would not only make me invincible, but would also be the key to your demise." He then started to laugh, the rats around him making squeaking sounds. "Splinter, destroy them."

Tracy flattened her ears and growled, lashing her tail slowly. She glanced at Splinter with a worried gaze. How would they be able to get him back? She watched as he walked down the steps and over towards them.

"S-Sensei, don't!" Leo exclaimed, making the rat stop and widen his eyes slightly.

Tracy saw Falco take off his hat and reveal his scary looking face and eyes. She grimaced at the sight of his face but then grew fearful once more when Splinter began to advance again.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Donnie asked as he grabbed his Bo-staff.

"Remember, we did beat him once," Raph told him as he drew his Sais.

"Kind of," Tracy finished for him, laying her ears flat and she got into a fighting stance with fists clenched. She didn't want to hurt Splinter, so she wouldn't use her claws.

"Yeah, and we can we can beat him again," Leo announced. "We can do this, guys. Do _not_ hesitate."

Tracy snorted softly in slight amusement. "I should be telling you that," she muttered under her breath, but she still concentrated on the rat that stood before them.

The rats that had been on Splinter crawled down him and ran away to a safer distance so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Splinter then grabbed a katana and drew the blade.

That's when Leonardo decided to draw his own two katanas. "Take Sensei down," he said slowly. He then ran forward to attack his master.

Donnie ran forward after him, then Tracy, then Raph, and then Mikey. They attacked, only to have their weapons end up in the same place, on the ground where Splinter once was. Tracy stared at her foot, which she had used to kick at the rat, before glancing behind her at Splinter. Mikey was thrown against the wall. Raph was thrown into a corner of the room. Leo was thrown into a pipe. He moved out of the way as Donnie was thrown at him and landed with his head in his shell. Tracy was kicked in the abdomen and thrown by her tail at a ledge, her back colliding with the broken edge and making a crack, before falling to the ground on her stomach with a dull thud.

"I just made a horrible realization," Donnie said once his head had reappeared. "He's been going easy on us all these years."

Tracy coughed and moved so that she was holding herself up by her hands. "You don't say," she muttered. "He's a Martial Artist Master for crying out loud…!" Ignoring the pain in her back, she forced herself into a crouching position and shook her head quickly. "Ouch…"

Donnie suddenly ran forward and went to attack Splinter, who dodged. He tired to jab at Splinter's head multiple times, but he dodged each one. The genius then went to bring his staff on the ninjutsu master, but he knocked the staff aside and kicked him back.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried and then swung the end of his nunchuck. He then threw at it Splinter's head but the rat stepped back so that the chain wrapped around his blade instead. He then jerked his sword forward, throwing Mikey to the wall on the other side before he fell to the floor.

Raph ran forward and tried to stab at Splinter. "Nobody hits Mikey but me!" He stopped to stare at the wall, probably thinking he had hit his master. He blinked in surprise and glanced up to see the rat flipping over him, kicking him in the face with a foot that sent him to the ground at Leo's feet.

Tracy narrowed her eyes before running forward on all fours towards the rat. As he waited for her to attack, she leaped over him, flipping like he had done with Raph before landing and sweeping her tail to knock him off balance. But instead of looking to see if he had been caught off balance like she did in training, she quickly whipped around threw punches and kicks. He dodged and blocked all of them. She swiped her tail at his head, but he grabbed it once more and threw her across the room. Her back collided with the floor and she bounced across the ground before sprawling to lie on her side. She groaned but didn't move. She opened one eye to watch Leo.

Leonardo stayed silent and still for a moment before trying to get to Splinter again. "Sensei, please!"

Splinter's ears twitched before he ran forward, Leo doing the same. They fought using their katanas, slashing and dodging and blocking each other's attacks. Splinter eventually managed to knock Leo's swords out of his hands and knock him to the ground, putting a foot on his chest and his sword in his face.

"Wait!" Leo rasped.

"Finish him," Falco said.

"Remember who you are! Hamato Yoshi." Leonardo held up the picture of the human family. Splinter narrowed his eyes. "Donnie, Raph! Now!" Donnie and Raph immediately leaped and landed on Splinter, making him fall to the ground with wide eyes. They held him down, the four brothers stood over him. "Please, _father_. We need you."

Tracy finally managed to pull herself to a standing position but stayed where she was, watching them. She held one arm around her abdomen while her other arm rest straight against her side.

"Don't listen to him, brother," Falco said, holding the white rat in one hand while holding his other hand above his head. "Your place is with me!"

"_Yosh_!" Splinter flipped around, knocking the turtles away from him. He held Leo down and gripped his katana tightly in his other hand behind him. He then breathed in deeply while closing his eyes. "My place…is with my _sons_!" He then ran toward Falco with ease, his eyes no longer glowing red. He jabbed the man with two fingers, creating a small dust explosion, and sent him flying into a ledge before dropping down onto the floor, making the ground crack under him.

The turtles appeared behind him, blinking in surprise, before wrapping their arms around him in a group hug. "Sensei!" They exclaimed in unison.

Tracy sighed in relief and stood up straight from slouching her aching back. She let go of her abdomen and slowly walked over to them, stumbling only slightly. She smiled at them, her blue eyes bright. "I'm glad you're back, Master Splinter," she said.

Splinter smiled into the embrace before opening his eyes as squeaking could be heard. Everyone watched as a wave of rats ran and washed over Falco before running away, taking Falco with them.

"And that's the last we'll see of…Count Ratula," Mikey said in a sort of freaky tone of voice, wiggling his fingers as he did so. He then turned to the others.

Raph crossed his arms while Splinter shook his head slightly, as did Tracy.

"Yeah, alright, it's Rat King," Mikey said. He then pointed with his finger. "But I'm namin' the next one."

-TMNT-

Splinter was meditating in front of the tree in the dojo when Leonardo walked in and over to him. He stood up as his son spoke.

"Sensei, are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked, looking worried.

"I am fine. Thanks to you," Splinter told him. He then took a step forward and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You did well, my son."

"Well, you did hesitate," Leo said. "And hesitation leads to vulnerability."

"We did pretty good too, huh?" Mikey asked as he peered around a corner. Raph appeared beside him, striking a pose, while Donnie appeared behind them with a hand in the air in silent greeting. Tracy walked around them and stood beside Raph, her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes in amusement at the turtles but smiled and waved her tail in greeting at their sensei.

"Yes, I am proud of you all," Splinter told them.

"Who knows," Leo said. "Maybe we'll be even better Martial Artist than you."

"Remember, my son. Everything you know, I have shown you." Splinter then grabbed Leo's wrist and threw him over his shoulder and into the wall, having him slide down and land upside down, blinking in surprise as he groaned slightly. "I have not shown you everything I know."

"It's great to have you back, Sensei," Leo squeaked out, his voice obviously betraying his slight pain and surprise. Splinter glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, as did Tracy, who flicked her tail.

**I hoped you liked the chapter! Okay, back to what I wanted to say earlier XD I'm sorry, I'm just _so excited_ to write the next chapter! X3 You know why? I won't tell you much right now, but I have a _really super _good idea for the next chapter in _New Girl in Town_. Well, its a good idea to me XD am I getting you excited? Huh? Huh, huh, huh? Lolz, I'll stop pestering you and just get to writing the next awesome chapter :3 Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	14. New Guy in Town

**Yay, I finally finished this chapter! :D Just in time too. School starts tomorrow and I won't be able to work on my stories as much as I'd like to...I just wanted to hurry up and finish this chapter tonight for you all, because I'm awesome like that :3 Hurray for long chapters! :D I can't believe I made this one longer than all the rest! Wow, I'm impressed with myself XD lol I know the actual episode is called _New_**_ Girl** in Town, **_**but mine is called****_ New_ **_Guy **in Town.**_** Why? Well, I'll tell you why. But it's not a major spoiler, so don't worry XD Well, it actually kind of is but... NEW OC SPOILER ALERT! XD lolz yeah. I'll let you read the awesome chapter now :3 I had a alot of fun writing it X3**

_**Enjoy!~**_

Tracy raced along the rooftops on all fours, chasing what Mikey had called 'Snakeweed'. Apparently, he had been a human who had worked for Kraang during the time that they were trying to rescue April. He had mutated when the van they had used as a distraction exploded and mutagen spilled over him in the process, mutating him into a giant weed-monster. Back at the task at hand, she leaped down to join the four turtles as they followed Snakeweed down the streets as he tried to flee from them. Snakeweed ran by and snagged a teen that was delivering pizza right off of his motor bike.

"No! Not the pizza-guy," Mikey cried. "Take Donnie!"

"Snakeweed's getting away!" Donnie told him, obviously choosing to ignore what his younger brother had said.

"Somebody help me!" The pizza-guy yelled as Snakeweed turned a corner and entered an alley, which only went to a dead end.

Leo gave the signal to stop, glancing over his shoulder. "We've got him trapped," he said.

"Good, then let's go weed-whacking," Raph said, taking out his Sais.

Donnie took his Bo-staff in hand. "Tree trimming!"

Tracy chose to stay silent. She obviously couldn't care less about these little banters that they just _had_ to shout once in a while, and right now, they could be already trying to take down Snakeweed.

"Gardening!" Mikey exclaimed. "Boom! Ha ha! Mikey put the sprinkles on that sundae." Tracy raised an eyebrow as she stared at him like his head had suddenly been chopped off and was flown off by a giant bird in over 2 seconds flat.

Raph took a deep breath before letting it out as a frustrated sigh before walking forward. "Let's go!"

Leo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hang on, Raph, we're not charging a 12-foot regenerating mutant," he told his brother.

"Then what _are _we doing?"

"We'll take Snakeweed from above." Leo pointed up to the clothes lines where a few clothes were hanging. "Tie him up in the clothes lines. Come on!" He then quickly made his way up to the roof of the building behind him.

"That'll take forever," Raph said, stopping the leader as he was about to climb over the edge of the roof. "We have to stop Snakeweed now. I mean he's kidnapping people!"

"Not just people," Mikey said. "People who bring pizza!"

"You mean the pizza delivery service?" Tracy asked him flatly, crossing her arms with a dead-pan.

"_We take him from above._ Let's move!" Leo demanded before climbing the rest of the way on the roof.

Once everyone was on the roof, Leo stopped to look at his brothers. Tracy had snuck passed him without him noticing to peek over the edge. "On my count," he said. "One, two…" He drew his swords, as did his brothers with their own weapons.

"Um, guys? No need for weapons," Tracy stated as she stepped on the edge of the roof and stood up straight with crossed arms, staring down into the alley.

Everyone looked to see what she was looking at, only to find that the alley was empty. "Where'd he-" Leo cut himself off.

"And the award for worst leader goes to," Raph said as he glanced at his brother.

"How am _I_ the worst leader?" Leo asked his hot-tempered brother.

"If we did this my way, Snakeweed would be toast by now!"

"Ohh… That would be some nasty toast," Mikey said, only to have Donnie grab his shoulders and gently lead him a few steps back as their brothers began to fight. Also sensing the fight, Tracy let out a faint hiss of annoyance before pulling her hood over her head and walking around the turtles and over to the other side of the roof of the building, wanting to be as far away from the negative waves as possible so that she didn't snap.

"This way would've worked if you hadn't wasted time second guessing my orders."

"Don't give bad orders, and I won't second guess 'em."

Tracy ground her teeth together and hunched her shoulders in a cringe as she listened to them. Even this far away, listening to them fighting was just aggravating and she just wanted to leave. Either that, snap at them, or go punch or attack something. Anything to get away or break up the bad vibes would be nice.

"You know what, Raph, if you think you could do better, why don't you lead?"

"First good idea you've had all day."

They both growled at each other as sparks seemed to crash between the two of them. Mikey appeared beside them. "We'll compromise, I'll lead," he said. Instead of trying to make it better, it only made them angrier, which made her fur prickle. Mikey smiled sheepishly before slinking away.

"Fine, Raph," Leo said, turning back to said brother. "The team's yours. I'm out of here." He then walked away.

Tracy's ear flicked to this and she watched Leonardo walk away frustratedly from his brothers. Her fur still prickled despite the fact that Leo had walked away, and she didn't like it. Maybe she just needed to take a walk…_away_ from any mutants.

"I can't believe he's gone," Mikey said, sounding a bit dejected.

"Yeah, well, I'm gone too," Tracy said, lashing her tail as she glanced at the three from under her hood. "I need to get away from all of this…_negativity_…for a while. I'm going for a walk of my own for a while. I'll be fine on my own, so don't bother to check up on me." And with that, she immediately leaped across the gap and disappeared into the shadows of the roofs with the help of her trench coat, leaving the remaining 'team' to stare after her in surprise.

-TMNT-

Tracy stopped on the edge of a roof, crouching on all fours. Her ears lay back as she breathed in the still, cool night air. She lashed her tail to one side before she leaped down onto the sidewalk, landing on all fours. She then stood up straight and shoved her hands in her trench coat pockets as she walked, her hood shadowing her face. It was a nice night to just walk around. She should do this more often. When she used to live on her own in that abandoned apartment building, she would go on walks every day and night. She missed that. She couldn't really do that now that she lived with the guys. Lucifer wasn't even with her. She was kind of glad. She didn't want anyone watching out for her right now. She just didn't want _anyone_ to be around period. After that little fight between Leo and Raph, that set off her nerves and the walk was calming her down.

Her ear flicked and she glanced up from watching the sidewalk to see a teenager about her age walking in the opposite direction towards her. She didn't pay much attention to him until he stopped a few tail-lengths in front of her. Noticing this, she stopped as well.

The teen seemed to be studying her, from what he could see anyway. "I think I saw you on the news a few months ago," his voice mumbled out softly.

Tracy's tail flicked and she tilted her head down a bit. "Oh?" She asked softly. She watched as he slowly and cautiously walked forward, making her step back. Noticing this, he stopped and she took the chance to whip around to walk away. She heard quick footsteps, faster than she intended, and a hand grabbed her elbow. She was turned around under a street light and could actually see what the teen looked like.

The guy was, in fact, her age and had spiky black hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a black formal jacket over it, black kind of baggy pants, and black shoes. He was kind of tall, at least a head taller than her, and he had the most beautiful silver eyes Tracy had ever seen that seemed to glow almost unnaturally in the moonlight under his bangs.

"Wait, let me talk to you," he said, staring at her with pleading silver eyes.

Tracy flattened her ears as she stared at him. She had just wanted to be alone for at least an hour or two, but looking at those beautiful…pleading silver eyes, she just couldn't deny them. She let a sigh escape her nose before turning fully towards him. "Okay, fine," she reluctantly agreed.

The teen smiled as he let go of her. He then started walking again, the same way he had been walking before they came face-to-face. She followed beside him with a flick of her tail. "I'm Kuro Dashirou," he introduced himself. "What's your name?" He had stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned his head to look at her.

"Tracy," she told him. "Tracy Kittin."

"Kittin?" Kuro quirked a brow, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Go ahead and laugh." Tracy let out a huff as she stared at the ground while she walked.

"No, no, I didn't mean to offend you," Kuro said rather hurriedly, taking out his hands and shaking them dismissively.

Tracy let out a snort of amusement. "Its fine, I suppose I'll get that a lot if I actually start talking to people like I am with you," she explained, almost thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked slowly, trying to contemplate her every word. "You mean…you don't have any friends?"

Tracy shook her head slowly. "No…I guess I don't." She actually did have four…five incredibly great friends, not including Lucifer. Only one was human. She didn't dare talk to any other humans to make friends. Her muscles seemed to tense as she realized she was actually talking to a human. _As long as he doesn't try to get a better look at me I'll be fine_, she told herself.

"Well, that's not fair. Why not? I bet you look beautiful," Kuro told her with a smile.

Tracy blushed a bit at that comment and ducked her head even more. "Erm…probably not," she muttered, a bit nervously. "I mean…that's why I'm wearing this coat. Nobody likes the way I look." It's actually quite true. No human likes the way she looks. They freak out, just like they do when they see the guys.

"Aw, come on. Don't let what other people say get to you," Kuro told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We don't live our life the way _others_ want us to. We live our life the way _we_ want to. That's how we're supposed to live. We're supposed to shape our own future with our own actions."

Tracy's ears perked up as she listened intently to his speech. He seemed to know just what others wanted or needed to hear. He seemed to know just what to do and say to cheer others up. Her blue eyes glimmered with admiration as she glanced at him from around her hood. He had actually cheered her up a bit.

Kuro stopped, using his hand to stop Tracy as well that was still on her shoulder. She turned to him slightly. "Please, let me see your face," he pleaded softly, his voice gentle.

"Your speech was very admirable, but," Tracy began, shrugging off his hand gently. "I can't let you see me…" She stepped back, only being successful in making him step towards her.

"Why not?"

"Because…you won't like the results you'll get," Tracy said nervously as she took another step back. She grew very nervous and a bit panicky as Kuro kept the same distance between them.

"I won't freak, I promise." He continued to plead gently.

"That's what they all say," Tracy muttered. Her eyes widened as she flinched upon feeling her back making contact with a wall behind her. She had been backing up until she was trapped against a wall, shadowed by the awning above them. She grew very panicky and her voice came out as a squeak as her sentence was rushed. "And they then freak and runaway when they see people like me!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Kuro's presence in front of her, knowing he was trying to see under her hood.

"I promise…I won't," Kuro told her softly once more, watching her body tremble slightly. He could tell she was scared. Scared of what he might think of her, and what he might do when he sees what she looks like. Wanting to reassure her that he would keep his promise, he slowly reached up and slid the hood back behind her head just as slowly. His eyes widened a bit when he saw what she had been concealing under the hood.

Tracy's eyes were still closed, but what caught his attention were the large cat ears that were flattened against her head. She still trembled, if not more once her secret was revealed. Kuro looked down as movement caught the corner of his eye. A long cat tail snaked out from under her trench coat, flicking very nervously and also trembling. He could also see that she didn't have feet either, but in fact large paws that poked out from underneath her slightly baggy pants. Curious, he reached over and grabbed the sleeve of her trench coat and slowly pulled her right arm away and out of her pocket. And out of that pocket, was a delicate furry hand with sharp nails.

Kuro was not at all freaked out by her appearance. Shocked maybe, but not freaked. Wanting to reassure her once more, he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on top of hers comfortingly. He glanced up at her face and waited for her to open her eyes.

Tracy had felt everything that Kuro had done. She had felt him slide her hood down, had felt him pull her hand out of her pocket. She had trembled all through those agonizing moments as she waited for him to finish analyzing her appearance and run away screaming. But she flinched when she felt the opposite happen. She felt him hold her hand and place another on top of it comfortingly. No longer trembling, she slowly cracked open one eye to glance at him. He was staring expectantly at her face, giving a small smile when he noticed her peeking at him. She then opened both of her eyes as she stared back at him, almost fearfully.

"You…" She began, only to trail off at the end before she found her voice again. "You're not…freaking out?"

Kuro's smile grew bigger, if not just a bit more than it had been, and shook his head, still holding her hand in his. "No," he told her softly, trying to reassure her. "No, I'm not. Like I said before, Kitten, you are beautiful. Just the way you are."

Tracy blushed as she heard the compliment, and also that he had used her nickname that Raphael always uses. It was kind of irritating to hear the hot-headed turtle use it because he always used it in a teasing tone. She'd sometimes ignore it, but sometimes she just couldn't. But hearing it from Kuro in his non-teasing tone, it just sounded so… She couldn't even find a word for it, but she definitely wasn't annoyed with it. She noticed that he still held her hand in his, and that made her flush even more.

"Erm… Th-thanks," she managed to stutter out nervously.

Noticing her nervousness, Kuro gave a smile of amusement and let her hand go. "No problem."

An awkward silence seemed to fall between the two. It was a bit nerve-wracking, but also a bit peaceful at the same time. Tracy finally decided to break the silence. "U-Uh... I, uh…" She tried to find her voice nervously. "I, uh… I need to go," she managed to get out.

Kuro stepped back from her to respect her space a bit. "See you around?" He gave a kind smile as he tilted his head in question, waiting for her reply.

"Oh, uh…sure," Tracy laughed nervously. "Erm…maybe?" In order to get out of the nervous situation she had wound up in, she whipped around and scaled the wall to the roof with ease and raced away along the roofs, only shooting a small glance over her shoulder as she went.

-TMNT-

Tracy managed to slowly open the sliding door unnoticed, even though she cringed when it made a noise. But thankfully, she hadn't been noticed. That is, until she closed the door.

"Tracy's back!"

Tracy froze at the sound of Mikey's high-pitched voice. She immediately turned around, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. "Oh, hey, guys!" She then stopped when she realized something and glanced around. "Leo's not back yet?"

"Nope," Mikey told her.

"Oh." Tracy blinked and then walked over to where the three of them stood. "What are you working on?"

"We're trying to find Snakeweed's lair," Raph told her, his arms crossed. "Where have you been?"

"Erm…around?" Tracy smiled sheepishly. "I was just walking around a few blocks for a while before I headed back." It was mostly true. "It was a nice night. I kind of miss doing that." Okay, now that part was true. "Oh, yeah!" She dug in one of the inside pockets of her trench coat and took out an mp3 player with a set of earphones wrapped around it. "I managed to snatch this from the abandoned building I used to live in before I met you guys on my way back here." She gave a triumphant smile before sticking the wad back into the inside pocket.

Raph blinked at her but didn't press further. He then turned back to his genius brother. "Snakeweed's lair?"

"Working on it," Donnie assured him as he continued to draw circles on different parts of the map, barely glancing up.

"Then work faster!"

"Do you think yelling is gonna help?" The genius turtle stopped what he was doing to stare at his temporary 'leader'.

"No, I think hitting you is gonna help." Raph cracked his knuckled for emphasis.

"I'll work faster," Donnie said nervously as he began to scribble circles even faster.

"That's the spirit."

Tracy rolled her eyes. Her ear then flicked before the sound of the sliding doors roughly being shoved open reached her ears. She looked to see that Leo had came in, rubbing at his eyes, which were…red? She blinked in surprise before sniffing the air. Oh…what's that smell again? She remembers it from somewhere but she couldn't comprehend the scent at the moment.

"Leo's back," Mikey pointed out. Leonardo stopped walking and removed his hand slightly from his face to glance at them. "And he's been crying…" The youngest turtle scooted forward on the chair before jumping over it, knocking it over in the process, and running over to the blue-masked turtle, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Aww, you missed us!"

Leo grabbed Mikey and picked him up, setting him aside, before walking passed him. "I got hit with blinding powder."

"Oh, is that what that is?" Tracy asked and then shook her head. "I thought I remembered that smell from somewhere…"She rubbed the back of her neck slightly.

"Sure," Mikey drawled, watching his brother walk away. "Big softy." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"And where have you been?" Raph asked irritatedly.

"Don't see how that's any of your business," Leo answered.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, and Tracy's good vibes she had gotten from being around Kuro now started to dissipate once more. "Guys, can we please not fight? I _hate_ it when that happens…" She flattened her ears as her tail flicked nervously behind her.

"Fine," Raph said after a while, turning around to walk away. But Mikey stopped him.

"Dudes, can't we just be cool with each other?" Mikey had his hand on both Raph's and Leo's shoulder before trying to force them into a hug. "Let's hug this out." He was immediately rejected by an elbow to the gut by Raph, who walked away. "Okay…now the healing can begin," he croaked out, holding his abdomen.

"Hey! I think I figured out where Snakeweed's hideout is," Donnie exclaimed, standing up all of a sudden.

"Where?" Leo asked.

Donnie began to explain where it was, starting from all the sightings and whatnot, but was rudely interrupted by Raph. "Actually, you're on a you-don't-need-to-know basis. And guess what? You don't need to know."

"Hm." Leo turned around and walked back over to the metal sliding door. Raph crossed his arms as he watched him go while Mikey just waved and cringed. The eldest brother slammed the door shut behind him as he left.

Tracy shook her head with an irritated sigh. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath before following Leo with a flick of her tail, wanting to at least try to comfort him or cheer him up somehow. But when she found him, he had already turned on the TV and was watching _Space-Heroes_ again. Gritting her teeth, she decided not to disturb him and just sat on the couch behind him, watching the show with him. Even though she thought the show was absolutely retarded. When something strange happened in the episode, she would glance at Leo to see his reactions.

"Boy, relationships are complicated," Leo muttered before turning the volume down a bit.

Tracy let out an inaudible snort of amusement. Why he was trying to get advice or information from his TV show, she didn't know. But it was kind of funny. She flicked her ear and glanced up at their sensei.

"Leonardo, where are your brothers?" Splinter asked.

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean 'you have no idea'?"

"Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me, so I let him."

"That is not your decision to make."

"Why not, Sensei?" Leo stood up and turned to Splinter. "I've had to make every other decision, and I'm tired of it." His back was slouched a bit. "Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under and all they do is complain."

"I don't," Tracy raised a finger, but then put it to her chin in thoughtfulness. "Or at least I don't think I do…"

"Is it too much to ask for a simple thank you?" Leo continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Splinter gripped his cane before slamming it on the ground, startling both Leo and Tracy. "Of course it is! Leadership is not about being appreciated, it is about responsibility. It doesn't matter that the burden is heavy. It matters that you carry it. Now, go find your brothers." He turned his head to look at Tracy. "Both of you."

-TMNT-

Tracy was slipping in and out of shadows along the streets, trying to remember what the address was that Donnie had mentioned before Raph had so _rudely_ interrupted. She shook her head as she stopped by a corner for a moment. He could be such a pain! It's infuriating and agitating at the same time. She was lost in her inner turmoil when something happened. Something behind her tugged her hood down, making her squeak in surprise and a bit of fear, before someone swerved around her to stand and grin in front of her. She gasped softly when she realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Kuro," she said, giving a relieved smile. "You scared me."

"Heh, sorry about that," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned against the wall in front of her.

"It's nice to see you again," she smiled.

"And you, Tracy," Kuro said, smiling kindly at her.

Tracy fidgeted slightly in the silence that ensued before she remembered something. "Oh, yeah," she said finally. "I was wondering…if you had a phone?" It sounded more like a question then it did a statement. She smiled sheepishly.

"Do you have one," Kuro asked, a bit surprised. When she nodded, he smiled again. "Well, I don't have one right now, but I was thinking about getting one soon."

"Really?" Tracy beamed a bit. Something about Kuro just made him easy to talk to and she could act more like herself, where Raph would only give her a weird look. "Because I was wondering if we could exchange numbers." She flattened her ears a bit as she flushed in embarrassment. "I mean…if we wanted to talk or something…"

Kuro put a finger to her lips as he smiled, preventing her from speaking anymore. "Sure." She smiled at him and then watched as he dug in his pants pockets. "Here, write your number on here and I'll put it into my phone the second I get it."

Tracy smiled and nodded quickly. "Okay!" She took the pen and small piece of paper in her hand. She wrote down her number before handing them back to him. "There you go."

"Thanks." Kuro took the pen and paper back. He folded the paper neatly before stuffing both the paper and the pen in his pockets.

"No problem." Tracy blushed a bit, averting her gaze.

After that, Kuro had decided to go and check if there were any stores still open that sold phones with a good phone plan. Tracy didn't think there were any, but she followed him around to go search for a store anyway, since he was being so persistent. They eventually found one and while Kuro went inside the pick out a phone, Tracy waited outside with her hood over her head.

Tracy waited outside the store, her hands in her pockets with her back leaning against the wall. She was listening to music on her mp3 while she waited, both earphones plugged into her ears. She had her eyes closed while she listened to a song that came on. She smiled softly when the first few beats started playing. She'd heard this song before and she liked it. She unconsciously started singing to it while she waited.

"_Woke up in the morning and you were gone, gone, gone_

_I wonder why I always take you home, home, home_

_Can't believe you made me wanna smile, smile, smile_

_Baby 'cause I still believe that you'll be mine, mine, mine_

_Pa pa papa prra pa pa papa_

_Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town_

_Pa pa papa prra pa pa papa_

_Never blame you even though you let me down_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_So tell me how to love one_

_That's running like a hound_

_Boys will be boys_."

Tracy smiled and tapped her foot the beat, her tail flicking and her head bobbing a bit as she listened to the song.

"_Boys will be boys_

_Boys are always playing silly games, games, games_

_If I fall, then I'm the only one to blame, blame, blame_

_Trouble wants to find me all the time, time, time_

_That's why you're never gonna see me cry, cry, cry_

_Pa pa papa prra pa pa papa_

_Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town_

_Pa pa papa prra pa pa papa_

_Never blame you even though you let me down_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_So tell how to love one_

_That's running like a hound_

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys_

_Come to the party_

_Looking for fun_

_I saw this hottie looking like a number 1_

_He was so suave_

_Said baby come_

_We did that until we saw the morning sun_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_So tell me how to love one_

_That's running like a hound_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_So tell me how to love one_

_That's running like a hound_

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys_."

Tracy smiled after the song was over and opened her eyes. She saw a familiar face smiling at her as he peeked under her hood. She gasped softly and immediately unplugged her earphones from her ears, stuffing them in her inside pocket and pressing pause on her mp3 player. She coughed into her hand and began walking away. "Ahem…let's go?"

Kuro agreed with a smirk and jogged after her to catch up, walking beside her once he did. He tugged her hood down behind her head again, making her squeak a bit but she left it down. "You sing pretty good," he commented.

"Erm…I don't really think so," Tracy tried to deny. "I rarely sing." She averted her gaze as she flushed.

"Aw, come on. You sing beautifully!" Kuro threw his hands in the air in exasperation, still smiling. "Was that song about me?" He tried to peer at her face as he smirked teasingly.

Tracy coughed slightly as she nervously replied, "Uh… Um, if you want to think so."

Kuro leaned back and continued walking next to her, staring ahead and smirking, but didn't say anything else about the matter. "I got the phone," he told her. "And I put your number in there." He took out a black touch screen phone with a black and white case on it.

Tracy smiled, "Good. Mind texting me so I have your number?"

"Nope." He unlocked his screen and pressed a few buttons on the screen.

After a few seconds, Tracy's T-Phone went off with a certain ringtone, indicating that she got a text message. She dug her T-Phone out of her inside pocket and looked at the message.

_Hey kitten_

Tracy snorted softly in amusement before saving the number into her contacts. She then sent a reply back: _sup_

Kuro chuckled when he got her message. He then stopped, making Tracy stop a step in front in front of him and turn to look at him questioningly. "I have to go back for a while. But I'll see you later, and maybe text you," he told her, smiling with a wink.

Tracy blinked in surprise, blushing only slightly. Why was he making her flush so much?! "Um, okay," she answered. "See you around then." She waved with her tail and watched him walk away. She watched him disappear around a corner before she finally started walking again, pulling her hood over her head. She smiled to herself as she continued to walk. Anything that had been important a while ago was now forgotten about and replaced with thoughts of the boy wearing mostly black.

-TMNT-

The doors slid open to reveal two teenage figures walking casually into the room where Shredder's 'throne' was. After they got close enough, they bowed their head before kneeling respectfully in front of him.

"Karai," Shredder addressed the girl. "I have learned that you had the opportunity to dispatch Leonardo."

"Really?" She asked.

"But you let him go instead."

The boy next to Karai quirked an eyebrow in her direction as she blinked in surprise.

"That's not true, he escaped," Karai denied.

"I find that hard to believe."

"He escaped from you didn't he?"

"Enough!" Shredder narrowed his eyes dangerously before standing up suddenly. Karai blinked in surprise before going back to bowing her head. Shredder stepped in front of her before stopping. The sound of metal being unsheathed was heard echoing around the room. "Next time you see Leonardo, you must finish him. Understood?"

"I understand," Karai said, sitting up a bit. "Father." She closed her eyes.

"Kuro." Shredder looked to the boy. "I have learned that you have been hanging out with the one called Tracy."

"You have," Kuro said, but it almost sounded like a question. He hadn't completely realized it, but he had sensed that he and Tracy had been followed.

"Why did you not attack her?"

Kuro wasn't exactly sure why, but he hadn't. He didn't think he needed to, and she had seemed so much at ease around him enough to even _sing_! Even though she had gotten nervous a few times, but she had still felt at ease around him. He could tell she had been. "I had planned to befriend her," he said. "'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer', right?"

Shredder narrowed his eyes slightly before humming in interest. "Very well. If she leaks information about anything you think is worthy of my time, I would like to know about it. Otherwise, there will be dire consequences."

"Understood, step-father." Kuro closed his eyes as Shredder walked passed him and Karai. He then opened his eyes, as did Karai, and they exchanged a glance.

-TMNT-

Tracy caught a whiff of Leonardo's scent and suddenly realized what she was supposed to be doing out there in the first place. She also caught a whiff of Raph's scent and caught a glimpse of him on the roofs. She pulled her hood down and joined him to go on the search for their leader. Raph explained to her what had happened with Mikey, and she grew worried for the youngest turtle.

They leaped up onto the Biyearly **(I couldn't figure out how to spell that so don't judge me DX)** building to see a girl, who was obviously with the Foot clan, holding Leo down by his arm. They stopped a few feet away from them.

"Leo! Wha- What are you doing?!" Raph asked quickly. "Who's she?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," Tracy said, crossing her arms.

"Um…" Leonardo seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. "Raph, Tracy, Karai. Karai, Tracy, Raph."

"What are you, friends with her? We're out there risking our necks and you're out here holding hands with the Foot!" Raph exclaimed as Karai let Leo up. Tracy felt a little guilty when he mentioned the first part of the last sentence. She hadn't known, otherwise she would have left Kuro to go and help them, but she hadn't. And that's what made her feel guilty.

"I can explain," Leo tried to tell him.

"This should be entertaining," Karai said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

Tracy smirked a bit as she glanced at Karai. She had been thinking the same thing. Even if Karai was with the Foot, she was starting to like her already. She blinked in surprise when she heard a sizzling sound. She angled her ears in that direction, tuning out the two brothers' conversation. She glanced over and saw something smeared onto Raph's shell and was smoking, _sizzling_ even. She gasped softly as something caught the corner of her eye. Long antennas could be seen peeking up from behind them.

"Um…guys?" She called nervously, interrupting their conversation. Leo stopped to stare at her, as did Raph, thankfully. "You may want to hold off on this little 'explanation' of yours." She turned and started backing away from the roof edge, watching as Snakeweed stepped onto the roof with them.

"I've found you, _turtles_," Snakeweed hissed before making some weird noises.

"Oh, thank goodness," Leo said as he unsheathed his swords, obviously glad to be spared from the conversation.

They dodged an attack from Snakeweed before running to the side and stopping again. "All is forgiven, you're the leader again, welcome back," Raph said so quickly that Tracy barely even caught it.

Everyone dodged Snakeweed's vines and tried to attack him, but only succeeded in being wrapped in the vines. Leo was holding onto the door that goes down from the roof while Raph was tried to hold off being eaten by one of snapping claws or whatever those were. Tracy was holding onto the edge of the roof, gritting her teeth as her and the vine had a tug-of-war. She wondered when her limbs would snap and the vines would just throw her body around like a rag doll.

"Karai! Karai, please! Help," Leo pleaded to the Foot _kunoich_.

Tracy couldn't see anything going on behind her, but she did hear a sword imbed itself into something. Did Karai just throw her sword at Leo?

"_Sayanara_," Karai said. Okay, so the girl just left, did she?

Tracy suddenly felt the vine jerk her body back more and she almost lost her grip on the roof. But, she had had enough of the tug-of-war and she let go of the roof before whirling around and using her sharp claws to slice at the vine. She landed in a crouch, her tail lashing to one side. She let out a disgusted hiss as the purple goo, or blood, landed on one of her hands and on the roof in front of her. She shook her hand quickly to get rid of the purple blood. That's just disgusting.

"Raph, Tracy, follow me! I've got an idea," Leonardo said. The two said mutants obliged and ran after him.

"You're the boss," Raph told him.

The two turtles used the fire escape to get down to ground level while Tracy jumped leaped down and landed in a crouch. She followed them as they ran over to a delivery spot with a bunch of blue propane tanks. They were stopped short by Snakeweed leaping down in front of them. They were thrown against a wall by his vine-like arms.

Tracy shook her head before rubbing it. "Ouch…why are we always getting thrown against a wall in fights?" She muttered out with a faint hiss. "I think my head has a permanent knot on it."

"Now what?" Raph asked Leo.

Leonardo stood up. "We charge him."

"Really?"

"Trust me. Let's move."

The three each dodged a vine as Snakeweed attacked before rushing forward. Leo managed to leap up and kick the heart on the weed-monster's chest/neck. That made said mutant stop and hiss in pain with eyes squeezed shut. Raph and Tracy stood in front of him while Leo went towards the propane tanks. Raph was thrown in the air and managed to kick Snakeweed back, making him stumble back and sit down against the delivery spot's wall. A propane tank was thrown at his head, grabbing his attention. Leo was coming at him with another one, but he was knocked back into the pile of tanks. Raph tried to jump on his back, but he was grabbed by a vine and held against the ground. Tracy lashed her tail before flipping up and slashing her claws at Snakeweed's back. Snakeweed hissed in pain and turned to lash at her with a vine, but she landed on her paws and rolled out of the way. She then tried to run in between his legs, but as she passed between the large legs, a vine wrapped around her tail and she was lifted into the air. She let out a yowl of surprise before she was slammed against the ground on the delivery spot, knocking her unconscious for a minute or so.

When Tracy came to, she heard a "Booyakasha!" that came from Raph. She shook her head quickly before moving to a position on her hands and knees. She glanced over her shoulder to see pieces of ice lying all over the ground. She got up, while gritting her teeth in pain, and slowly walked over to the brothers who stood side by side. "Never mind," she said with a slight groan, stretching herself backwards a bit. "It's just me who's always getting thrown against a wall…"

Raph snorted in amusement before chuckling at her, pointing at her teasingly, and making the female mutant pout. He then glanced at Leo when he stopped laughing. "Nice work," he smiled

"Thanks," Leo smiled. "It's good to be back."

"And, uh…" Raph whispered, "Sorry…"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear," Leo said, probably teasingly, as he held a hand to his ear as if he was waiting for a secret to be told to him. But he didn't get what he was expecting. Well, he did, but he wasn't expecting the volume.

Raph huffed, "I said, I'm…" He turned to Leo. "SORRY!"

Leo looked like he had just leaped out of his shell and into space before coming back down again. Tracy was pretty sure he'd be deaf in that ear for a while. He rubbed the side of his head where he ear should be before turning and walking away. "Apology accepted."

Tracy snorted loudly in amusement at Leonardo's reaction before following him with Raph right behind her. But as they walked away, she thought she heard the sound of a heartbeat…though her ears were probably playing tricks on her because of Raph's loud volume use. Yes, she had a taste of his insanely loud voice when he had apologized as well. But it probably wasn't as bad as Leo.

-TMNT-

Everyone crouched around Michelangelo as they watched Leo stick a slice of pizza in front of his face. Mikey sniffed the air smiling and opening his eyes, wiggling his fingers. "Mm, pepperoni," he said softly.

"Works every time," Leo said.

But as Mikey was grabbing the pizza, Raph suddenly grabbed his shoulders, shook him, and then hugged for a second before shaking him for another second. "Mikey! Don't scare me like that, buddy. I thought we lost ya!"

"Dudes, I had the weirdest dream," Mikey said once Raph had let go of him. "I dreamt the stuff in the sewer was made out of-"

"Eh, forget about it, Mikey," Donnie interrupted him quickly. "It was…just a dream."

Donnie glanced at Leo and put a finger to his mouth. Mikey sighed in relief before taking the slice of pizza and gratefully eating it.

"It's good to have you back again, Mikey," Tracy smiled at him. She was suddenly grabbed by the elbow by Raph, as well as Leo, and pulled away from Donnie and Mikey.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Raph let them go and turned to Leo, as did Tracy. "So what's with the girl who tried to kill ya?" Tracy crossed her arms and stared at Leo expectantly.

"She didn't try to kill me, she saved me," Leo corrected him, smiling.

"She threw a knife at your head."

"She threw a knife _near_ my head," Leo corrected him again, pulling out Karai's short sword and using it for emphasis.

"She's in the Foot clan."

"Nobody's perfect." Leo patted Raph's shoulder and walked passed him, making said turtle sigh in exasperation. He stared at Karai's sword as he walked, smiling to himself. Tracy rolled her eyes with a slight smile of amusement.

**Boys Will Be Boys - Paulina Rubio**

**I've been listening to that song lately and I like it XD (well, its actually the faster version of it from an AMV of TMNT 2012 lolz) but I still like it :3 I had to listen to the original version to actually know what the words were lol I figured out a few of the words on my own, but I still had to look the rest up.**

**Anyways...**

**OOH! You weren't expecting that were you?! XD Kuro is also part of the Foot :3 Apparently, she was so nervous around him that her nose couldn't even comprehend the smell of the Foot clan on him lol _or_ he had put Cologne on or something before he met her. Lolz who knows?! XD even I don't know. Omg. Shredder is Kuro's step-father? HOLY CRAP! lol didn't see that coming, did ya? X3 I wonder what he is to Karai :3 who knows? You'll find out sooner or later. Somewhere in a future chapter ;)**

**Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update since school is now in session for me. *pouts and sniffs* I'm sorry...I wish I could just skip school and work on my stories 24-7 for you all DX but i can't! I have a freaking goddamn life! Oh, well. I hope you can all work with me here and be patient for me? I will try to update as quickly as I can, but like I said, I have no idea when I'll next be able to post. I'll try to post a chapter on the weekend. Let's see...I'm gonna try and set myself a deadline for...let's say...on Saturday or Sunday. If I'm earlier than that, than its a freaking miracle XD but if its later than that, then I'm truly sorry :/**

**I will stop talking now. So I hope you liked this chapter! I like Kuro :3 I wonder if his plan _is_ to actually get info out of Tracy or if he just lied to Shredder to not get himself in trouble...who knows? And lolzPlz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


End file.
